


Die Unfassbare

by Soleira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abenteuer, Drama, F/M, Freundschaft, Schmerz, Übernatürlich
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 39,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soleira/pseuds/Soleira
Summary: Tora ist ein Straßenmädchen in Konohagakure und eine Diebin. Da sie kein Geld besitzt muss sie sich mit dem Klauen durchschlagen. Noch nie hat sie jemand erwischt. Denn Tora ist unsichtbar.





	1. Wut und Schmerz

Hallo ihr,

 

Dies ist meine erste Naruto Fanfiktion. 

Ich bin schon gespannt, was ihr so davon haltet. Seid bitte nicht zu streng :)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen

 

LG Soleira

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tora (zehn Jahre)

 

Mit einem lauten Klirren zersprang die Glasflasche an der Wand, nur knapp von meinem Kopf entfernt. Scherben schnitten in meine Haut und der Alkohol brannte, als er sich in den kleinen Wunden sammelte. Mit Mühe unterdrückte ich ein angstvolles Wimmern und schirmte mit den dünnen Armen das Gesicht ab. Heute war es besonders schlimm. Dabei hatte ich doch gar nichts getan. Aber mein Vater fand immer einen Grund seine Wut an mir auszulassen. 

 

„Du undankbares Gör.“ Drohend ragte er über mir auf und ein Zittern durchlief meinen Körper. Würde er mich wieder schlagen? Oder im Brunnen vor dem Haus halb ertränken? Wie aufs Stichwort begannen die kaum verheilten Wunden auf meinem Rücken zu schmerzen. Der Angstschweiß lief mein Gesicht hinunter. Mit aller Kraft versuchte ich die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Diese Genugtuung würde ich ihm nicht auch noch geben. Dabei hatte der Tag so gut angefangen. Zumindest für meine Verhältnisse. Ich war in die Akademie gegangen, hatte eingekauft und anschließend etwas für meinen Vater zu Essen zubereitet. 

 

Doch er hatte auf sich warten lassen. Erst am späten Abend war er nach Hause gekommen und hatte dann nach etwas zu Essen verlangt. Wie so oft war er betrunken gewesen. Als ich ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass ich das Gekochte noch aufwärmen müsste, bevor er es essen konnte, war er wütend geworden. Wegen etwas so Banalen. Doch was hätte ich tun sollen. Mich gegen ihn wehren? Nein. Dazu hatte ich viel zu große Angst vor ihm. Ich war ein kleines zehnjähriges Mädchen, das gerade einmal ein Jutsu beherrschte. Und er war ein ausgebildeter Jonin und somit um einiges stärker als ich. Zumal er noch größer und ein Mann war. Nicht einmal einen geringfügigen Schaden würde ich ihm zufügen können. 

 

Ein scharfer Schmerz zog sich meinen Kopf entlang. Ich hatte das Gefühl er würde platzen. Starke Hände umgriffen mein Haar und ich unterdrückte mit Mühe einen Schmerzensschrei. Vater hatte meine Unaufmerksamkeit genutzt um mir ins lange Haar zu greifen. Mehrfach hatte er es sich um die Hand gewickelt, sodass ich ihm erst recht nicht entkommen konnte. Tränen des Schmerzes schossen in meine Augen und ich presste meine Lippen fest zusammen um dem Wimmern, das beständig und drängend meine Kehle emporkroch, Einhalt zu gebieten. Wut und Schmerz durchschossen meinen Körper. Es war nicht fair, dass er mich so behandelte. Was hatte ich ihm denn getan? „Hör… hör auf.“ Meine Stimme bebte und ich war mir erst nicht sicher, ob er mich verstanden hatte.

 

Doch das verstärkte Ziehen in meinen Haaren bestätigte mir, dass dies der Fall gewesen war. Ich biss mir so fest auf die Lippe, dass sie zu bluten begann. Nie und nimmer würde ich vor ihm heulen. „Werden wir jetzt auch noch frech, kleines Fräulein? Weißt du denn überhaupt, was du mir zu verdanken hast?“ Seine Stimme war ganz nah bei mir. Ich presste die Augen fest zusammen, um nicht in sein Gesicht sehen zu müssen. Innerlich wusste ich, dass es dann nur noch schlimmer werden würde. Der stechende Geruch des Alkohols brannte in meiner Nase und ich kämpfte mit aller Gewalt dagegen an, sie angeekelt zu verziehen. Etwas traf meine Magengrube und sämtliche Luft wurde aus den Lungen gepresst. „Sieh mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir rede?“ Seine Stimme war so laut, dass meine Ohren klingelten. 

 

Zittrig öffnete ich meine Augenlider und sah das Gesicht meines Vaters nur knapp vor dem meinen schweben. Es war gerötet vor Wut und Alkohol. Seine Augen trugen einen gefährlichen Schimmer in sich. Noch vermochte ich nicht zu sagen, was es war. Und ehrlichgesagt wollte ich es auch gar nicht wissen. Zu groß war die Angst vor dem, was möglicherweise noch kommen könnte. Unruhig huschten meine Augen umher und blieben an dem Messer haften, welches auf der Spüle lag. Mein Körper kribbelte unangenehm, als ich erkannte, dass mein Vater den Blick verfolgt hatte. Ein beinahe schon triumphierendes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. 

 

„Willst du mich etwa verletzen oder sogar töten?“, lallte er. Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf meinem Rücken. Sein Blick … er war so … beinahe schon wahnsinnig. Ich zitterte unter dem Ausdruck seiner Augen. Die Hand, welche sich um meine Haare verkrampft hatte, lockerte sich minimal. „Ich wäre nicht der Erste, den du getötet hast, du skrupelloses Monster.“ Erstarrt sah ich ihn an. Wie? Das konnte er doch nicht ernst meinen. Wann? Wen hatte ich getötet? So etwas würde ich nie im Leben tun. Niemanden würde ich das antun, nicht einmal ihm. Schallendes Lachen erfüllte den Raum. Die Augen meines Vaters glühten vor Irrsinn. „Wie du weißt es nicht? Na ja wie auch. Du warst ja gerade einmal ein paar Minuten alt.“ Was sagte er da? „Deine Mutter ist wegen dir gestorben du kleines Monster. Durch deine Geburt. Also wer ist hier der Mörder?“ 

 

Mörder. Mörder. Mörder. Immer wieder hallte dieses Wort in meinen Ohren wieder. Ich schüttelte, sofern es eben ging, den Kopf. „Nein… du lügst. Ich würde nie…“, stammelte ich und starrte den Boden an. Ich hatte sie nicht getötet. Ich konnte sie nicht ermordet haben. Das wäre nicht ich. 

 

Der Griff um meine Haare wurde stärker und eine andere Hand packte mich an der Schulter. Mein Körper wurde herumgewirbelt und ich prallte mit dem Rücken voran gegen das harte Holz der Spüle. Die Wunden auf meinem Rücken platzten wieder auf und etwas Warmes lief meinen Rücken hinunter. Blut. Tränen benetzten mein Gesicht, während mein Rücken wie Feuer brannte. Die Schritte meines Vaters hallten laut in meinen Ohren wieder. Wie Donnerschläge, bei einem Gewitter. Nur, dass diese jetzt weniger angsteinflößend wären. Blind vor Schmerz und Trauer tastete meine Hand nach dem Messer auf der Spüle. Fest schlossen sich meine Finger um den kühlen Griff und hielten ihn fest. Erneut begann mein Vater zu lachen. Kalt und herzlos. „Glaubst du wirklich, du kannst mich mit dem Messerchen besiegen. Ich bin ein Jonin und du… du bist nur eine kleine Rotzgöre, die denkt sie könnte es ihm Leben zu etwas bringen. Doch dazu werde ich es nicht kommen lassen. Dein Leben wird deine eigene Hölle. Verlass dich drauf. Für andere wirst du unsichtbar sein und niemand wird etwas mit dir zu tun haben wollen. Unsichtbar hast du mich verstanden?“ Sein Gesicht war erneut so nah an dem meinem.

 

All meinen Mut samt der Wut zusammenkratzend, spuckte ich ihm ins Gesicht. Die Überraschung war ihm deutlich anzusehen. Doch rasend schnell verwandelte sie sich in pure, mörderische Rage. Ich hatte ihn nur noch rasender gemacht. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte ich mich ducken. Ein lautes Krachen folgte. Dort, wo eben noch mein Kopf gewesen war, befand sich nun ein großes Loch. Angsterfüllt sah ich auf den Schaden, den er verursacht hatte. Und in diesem Moment fasste ich einen mutigen und zugleich waghalsigen Entschluss. Mich hielt hier nichts mehr. Mein Vater hasste mich. Mutter war dank mir gestorben. Ich hatte niemanden nur mich und… meine Kraft. Und so sammelte ich mein Chakra und konzentrierte mich auf das einzige Jutsu, das ich beherrschte und von dem niemand bisher wusste. 

 

„Jutsu der Unsichtbarkeit.“


	2. Tora

Tora (12 Jahre)

 

3…2...1... 

 

„Meine schönen Äpfel! Haltet den Dieb.“ Der Aufschrei des Händlers gellte durch die Gassen Konohagakures. Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf mein Gesicht, während ich in Höchstgeschwindigkeit über die Dächer rannte. Selbstverständlich unsichtbar. Sonst würde ich mir mein Selbstmordkommando auf den Hals hetzen. Diesmal hatte er etwas länger gebraucht, um den Diebstahl zu bemerken. Aus einem sicheren Versteck heraus, hatte ich beobachten können wie die Augen des dicklichen Händlers prüfend über seinen Stand gewandert waren. 

 

Daichi war ein wohlhabender Kaufmann, der des Öfteren nach Konoha kam um seine Früchte zu verkaufen. Die wirklich lecker waren. Besonders die frisch gestohlenen. Bei ihm machte es mir am meisten Spaß etwas zu stehlen. Der Kerl war nicht nur geizig, sondern hatte auch noch Geld wie Heu. So zum Ausgleich war es doch nur fair, wenn man den guten Mann ab und zu ein wenig um ein wenig von seiner Ware erleichterte. Besonders für seine Äpfel verlangte der Gute viel zu viel. Acht Ryou für einen einzigen Apfel war doch ein wenig übertrieben. Naja um dem Kerl eins auszuwischen … dafür war ja ich sozusagen zuständig. 

 

Auch wenn ich mir nur das nahm, was ich zum Leben brauchte. Und das war wirklich nicht viel. Ich wollte nicht zu oft mein eigene Sicherheit aufs Spiel setzen, nur um einmal mehr zu stehlen. Und ehrlichgesagt, machte es mir auch nicht wirklich Spaß. Das Gute war, dass mich noch nie jemand erwischt hatte. Nun ja das lag wohl auch an dem Jutsu, das ich beherrschte oder vielmehr beherrschen musste. Denn ohne diese Fähigkeit, wäre ich auf der Straße ziemlich aufgeschmissen. 

 

Still und heimlich konnte ich mich an die Stände heranschleichen und die ein oder andere Sache mitgehen lassen. Und, das Wichtigste war: Aufpassen, dass keine Shinobi in der Nähe waren. Bei meinem allererstem Diebstahl wäre ich beinahe erwischt worden, weil ich vergessen hatte auf meine Umgebung zu achten. Zwei Tage, nachdem ich von zuhause und vor meinem Vater geflohen war, hatte mich der Hunger ins Zentrum Konohas getrieben. Es war ein regnerischer Tag gewesen und die meisten Menschen hatten in ihren Häusern Zuflucht gesucht. Das Jutsu der Unsichtbarkeit nutzend, war ich frierend durch die Gassen geschlichen, auf der Suche nach etwas Essbaren. Meine Kleidung war wie eine zweite, nasse Haut an meinem Körper geklebt, während mein Magen immer wieder schmerzhaft gedrückt hatte. Dann hatte ich den Stand von Daichi entdeckt, mit seinen frischen Äpfeln, Orangen, Bananen….

 

Ich kann mich noch genau daran erinnern, wie mir bei dem Anblick das Wasser im Mund zusammengelaufen ist. Trotz meiner Unsichtbarkeit war ich langsam und geduckt an den Stand herangeschlichen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich meiner Fähigkeit noch nicht wirklich getraut und war dementsprechend unsicher bei der Anwendung, doch das hatte sich von Mal zu Mal gelegt. 

 

Da sich die Äpfel eher im hinteren Bereich und nicht direkt vor den Augen des Händlers befanden, hatte ich mir auch dieses frische Obst ausgesucht. Vorsichtig hatte ich nach dem ersten Apfel gegriffen und ihn in meiner kleinen Tasche verschwinden lassen. Als nichts passiert war, bin ich mutiger geworden und hatte zum Schluss ganze sechs Äpfel in meiner Tasche. Mit dem Beschluss, dass das reichen würde, hatte ich mich wieder auf den Weg machen wollen um mir ein sicheres Versteck zu suchen und bin gegen ein Hindernis gelaufen. 

 

Noch allzu gut kann ich mich daran erinnern, wie entsetzt ich zu dem Mann über mir aufgeblickt hatte. Es war ein Jonin gewesen. Sein Anblick hatte mich sehr verschreckt, denn auf mein kleines zehnjähriges Ich hatte er einfach nur riesengroß und dunkel gewirkt. Mit seiner dunklen Kleidung und der schwarzen Maske, die sein Gesicht bis unter den Augen verdeckte. Die meinen hatten sich entsetzt geweitet und ich war einen Schritt zurückgegangen. Nur, dass sich dort hinter mir, die Ablage mit den Äpfeln befunden hatte. Es hatte laut gekracht und all die schönen Äpfel waren in den Dreck gefallen. Dennoch hatte ich es nicht gewagt mich umzudrehen. Wohl wissen, dass der Händler bald herumfahren und mit dem Schreien beginnen würde. Und dann hatte ich mich blitzschnell auf dem Absatz umgedreht, war der tastenden Hand des Mannes ausgewichen und davongerannt. Noch heute hielt ich mich von ihm fern. Denn nun wusste ich, was ich damals eigentlich für ein Glück gehabt hatte, ihm entkommen zu sein. Er war nicht nur ein ausgebildeter Jonin, sondern war mitunter auch als der Kopierninja bekannt. 

 

Kakashi Hatake.

 

Ein weiterer Grund also mich besonders von ihm fernzuhalten. Denn er hatte mich ja schon gesehen. Nicht direkt zumindest. Aber er wusste, dass ich existierte. Und noch dazu eine der meistgesuchten Diebinnen in Konoha war. „Die Unfassbare“ nannten sie mich. Ich verzog das Gesicht. Wenn die Leute wüsste, dass sich hinter diesem Namen ein zwölfjähriges Straßenmädchen verstecken würde. Schon mehrmals hatten sie versucht mich zu fangen. Doch mittlerweile kannte ich Konohagakure wie meine Westentasche. Alle Geheimwege, Pfade und Gassen waren in meinem Kopf eingespeichert. Noch dazu lebte ich außerhalb von Konohagakure im Wald. Und bis zu meinem Versteck, hatte ich mehr als genügend Fallen aufgebaut. 

 

Aber bisher war es noch niemanden gelungen mich bis zu meinem Versteck hin zu verfolgen. Glücklicherweise. Denn dann würde es für mich gar nicht mehr gut aussehen. Zwar hatte ich mich, was Kampftechniken anging auch um einiges weitergebildet, aber dennoch, wenn mir ein ausgebildeter Jonin gegenüberstünde... Ich wollte es mir gar nicht ausmalen. 

 

Denn an Waffen hatte ich zu wenig in der Tasche um wirklich kämpfen zu können. Zwei kleine Shuriken, ein Drahtseil und ein Messer. Nicht wirklich viel. In meinem Versteck hatte ich noch einen Bogen, samt Pfeilen. Den brauchte ich immer, wenn ich jagen ging. Das Schießen hatte ich mir selbst beigebracht und mittlerweile war ich ganz passabel darin. So konnte ich mir ab und an einmal einen Hasen schießen. Und wenn es damit nicht klappte, blieb mir immer noch das Stehlen. Denn das machte ich nur, wenn mir keine andere Wahl blieb. 

 

Vor allem im Winter, wenn viele Tiere Winterschlaf hielten. Da war es immer besonders schlimm. Häufig hatte ich mich dann des Nachts ins Dorf geschlichen und mich in der Nähe von Gaststätten aufgehalten, sodass ich nicht erfror. Das Leben als heimatlose Diebin war hart, aber das einzige, was mir momentan übrigblieb. Denn wer wollte mich schon? Mein Vater? Der erst recht nicht. Er hatte nicht einmal nach mir suchen lassen, als ich von zuhause abgehauen war. Das einzige, was ihn kümmerte, war er selbst. Geschwister hatte ich keine und meine Großeltern waren schon lange tot. Also musste ich es mit mir selbst aushalten und zusehen, dass ich irgendwie überlebte. 

 

Als Kind hatte ich immer den Traum gehabt eines Tages eine großartige Ninja Kriegerin zu werden, die tapfer, gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden, für ihr Dorf kämpfte. Zwar besaß ich gewisse Fähigkeiten, die gefördert werden könnten. Aber ich besaß kein Geld. Wer also würde mir den Aufenthalt in der Akademie zahlen? Keiner. Wer interessierte sich schon für ein dreckiges Straßenmädchen, das sich noch dazu mit dem Stehlen verschuldet hatte?

 

Mit einem verärgerte Knurren wischte ich all diese Gedanken beiseite. Ich sollte endlich damit aufhören so sehr in Selbstmitleid zu versinken. Ich war schließlich Tora. Die unfassbare Diebin aus Konohagakure.


	3. Die Kunst zu Überleben

Ein erleichtertes Seufzen glitt über meine Lippen als ich den Wald erreichte. Ich hatte es geschafft. Und diesmal tatsächlich, ohne verfolgt zu werden. Der Tag versprach wirklich noch gut zu werden. Jetzt würde ich erst einmal mein Versteck aufsuchen und die Äpfel darin lagern. Anschließend könnte ich noch einmal zurück ins Dorf zur Akademie gehen. Genau. Zur Akademie. Natürlich unsichtbar. 

 

Denn neben einem der Klassenzimmer wuchs ein hoher Baum, dessen Zweige so stark waren, dass sie mich tragen konnten. Häufig machte ich es mir dann auf einem Ast gemütlich und lauschte dem Unterricht. Alles was dort gelehrt wurde, konnte ich ebenfalls üben und anwenden. Dadurch hatte ich es geschafft, mir das Jutsu des Tausches oder das der Doppelgänger beizubringen. Äußerst effektiv für eine Diebin wie mich. Eines Tages wollte ich auch das der Schattendoppelgänger beherrschen, aber dazu würde ich mich wohl noch gedulden müssen. Das Jutsu der Nebeltarnung war das einzige des D-Rangs, das ich bisher beherrschte, aber es hatte bereits immer hervorragend funktioniert. 

 

Irgendwie vermisste ich meine Zeit auf der Akademie, auch wenn ich damals nicht wirklich mit den anderen Kindern zurechtgekommen war. Was eigentlich auch daran lag, dass ich mich selbst sehr zurückgezogen hatte. Zu dieser Zeit hatte ich nicht so recht gewusst, was ich mit anderen machen sollte. Ich war lieber alleine gewesen und hatte vor mich hingeträumt. Jetzt, ein paar Jahre später, wünschte ich mir nichts anderes als Freunde. Aber in meiner aktuellen Situation war so etwas schier unmöglich. Man würde mich zurück zu meinem Vater schicken und die Hölle würde erneut beginnen. Bei dem Gedanken an meinen Erzeuger lief mir jedes Mal eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. 

 

Schon ein paar Mal hatte ich ihn im Dorf von Weitem gesehen und dann lieber einen Bogen um ihn gemacht. Diesem Menschen wollte ich um nichts in der Welt über den Weg laufen. Da bevorzugte ich noch eher eine Begegnung mit dem Kopierninja Kakashi Hatake. Der war mir auch um Meilen sympathischer. Auch wenn sie ihn schon einmal beinahe auf mich angesetzt hätten. Doch der Hokage hatte meinen Fall dann als Nichtigkeit abgetan. Wofür ich ihm auch sehr dankbar war. Das hatte ich alles dem Gespräch zweier ANBU entnehmen können und wäre dabei fast vor Schreck von Dach gefallen. Das war der Schock meines Lebens gewesen, nach dar Situation zwischen mir und meinem sogenannten Vater. Allein der erneute Gedanke an die Person, die mir das Leben zur Qual gemacht hatte, ließ Übelkeit in mir aufsteigen. Entschlossen drängte ich ihn beiseite.

 

Geschickt schlängelte ich mich durch das dichte Gestrüpp, sorgfältig darauf achtend möglichst keine Spuren zu hinterlassen. Der Boden war noch leicht feucht vom Regen der letzten Nacht. Die Tage zuvor waren abnormal heiß gewesen, umso mehr hatte ich nun das kühle Nass willkommen geheißen. Manch einer würde Regen als nervig bezeichnen, aber für mich war er ein wichtiger Bestandteil meines Lebens. Wasser war kostbar und überlebenswichtig.

 

Tief im Herzen des Waldes unter dem dichten Blätterdach lag mein kleines, aber sicheres Versteck. Direkt unter den Wurzeln eines großen alten Baumes hatte ich mir eine kleine Höhle eingerichtet, welche von dem wuchernden Gebüsch fast vollständig verdeckt wurde. Undichte Stellen hatte ich mit Moos, Lehm und Harz versiegelt. Meine Behausung war klein, aber es reichte um darin zu übernachten und Sachen zu verstauen. Zumal ich selbst keine wirklich erstrebenswerte Körpergröße besaß. Hoffentlich würde sich das in den kommenden Jahren noch ändern. Ich wollte nicht mein Leben lang so klein bleiben. Andererseits war diese Größe für mich als Diebin auch richtig praktisch. Vor allem wenn man verfolgt wurde. Ich passte durch die engsten Spalten und war noch dazu recht wendig. Ja meine kleine Statur hatte natürlich auch so ihre Vorteile.

 

In Frühling, Sommer und Herbst ließ es sich hier gut leben. Allerdings musste ich mir im Winter jedes Mal etwas einfallen lassen, um nicht zu erfrieren. Denn auch wenn ich einen Wintermantel aus Tierfell besaß, nicht einmal der schaffte es mich vor dieser tödlichen Kälte zu schützen. Tagsüber war ich dann immer in Bewegung, versuchte meinen Körper möglichst warm zu halten. Entweder durch trainieren oder einen Besuch im Dorf. Bisher hatte das immer funktioniert und hoffentlich würde es in Zukunft auch weiterhin klappen. 

 

Geschwind hatte ich die frisch gestohlenen Äpfel im Inneren der Höhle verstaut. Bis auf zwei. Die würde ich mir für den restlichen Tag aufheben. Zufrieden tätschelte ich meine Gürteltasche. Nun war es an der Zeit Jagen zu gehen. Schon lange war es her, seit ich das letzte Mal Hasenfleisch zwischen die Zähne bekommen hatte. Vielleicht hatte ich ja heute etwas mehr Glück. Sonst würde ich gefühlt den Rest meines Lebens von gestohlenem Brot und Obst ernähren müssen. Nicht wirklich sehr erstrebenswert. Abwechslung musste sein. Ich grinste leicht. Heute würde ich etwas fangen, da war ich ganz sicher. Immer optimistisch bleiben. 

 

Gerade als ich mich auf den Weg machen wollte, erklang nicht weit von meinem Versteck ein lautes Knacksen, gefolgt von einem wütenden Schrei. Ich erstarrte. So weit war noch nie jemand an meine Behausung herangekommen. Auch wenn dieser jemand möglicherweise nicht hinter mir her war, so musste ich ihn dennoch beobachten um den unangekündigten Besucher im Notfall von hier fortzulocken. „Jutsu der Unsichtbarkeit“, wisperte ich. Sofort verschwand mein Körper. Gewohnheitsbedingt sah ich an mir herunter, ob es auch wirklich funktioniert hatte. Als ich keinen Fehler feststellen konnte, machte ich mich in die Richtung auf, aus der die Geräusche kamen. 

 

Lautlos sprang ich von Baum zu Baum. Der „Besucher“ war leicht zu finden gewesen. Mit der Lautstärke, die er momentan verursachte, hatte er all das Wild im Umkreis von mindestens fünf Kilometern verschreckt. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte man nur so einen Lärm veranstalten? Leicht verärgert schüttelte ich den Kopf. Das wars dann wohl mit jagen. Und dabei war ich so optimistisch gewesen.

 

Es handelte sich um einen Jungen etwa in meinem Alter. Seine blonden Haare standen nach allen Seiten ab. Auf seinem Gesicht zeichneten sich Schnurrhaare ab. Ich legte den Kopf schief. Irgendwie kam er mir bekannt vor. Meine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, als ich nachdachte. Vorsichtig schlich ich näher an ihn heran. 

 

Auf einer breiten Astgabel fand ich schließlich den geeigneten Platz, um ihn zu beobachten. Verbissen warf er seine Kunais in die Rinde meines Baumes. Schweißperlen rannen sein junges Gesicht hinab, während er immer wieder ausholte. „Eines … eines Tages werde ich Hokage, verlasst euch drauf.“ Erkenntnis durchzuckte mich wie der Blitz. Natürlich. Warum war ich nicht gleich darauf gekommen. Bei dem Jungen handelte es sich um niemand anderen als Naruto Uzumaki. In ihm wurde der Kyuubi in Form des neunschwänzigen Fuchses kurz nach seiner Geburt versiegelt. Ich hatte wenig mit ihm zu tun gehabt. Anders als ich hatte er sich jedoch nicht vor den anderen Kindern abgeschottet. Nein. Er wollte dazugehören. Doch alle hatten in ihm nur den Fuchs gesehen, von welchem er selbst nichts wusste. Und anscheinend war beides noch immer der Fall. 

 

Nun verstand ich auch seine Wut. Es war sicher nicht leicht für ihn in einer Welt zu leben, die nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Ein Stich fuhr in mein Herz. Ich verstand ihn. Womöglich besser als manch anderer. Auch wenn wir nicht dasselbe Schicksal teilten, waren wir beide in derselben Situation. Alleine.

 

Mit einem Mal zischte die Luft. Ein Schmerz an meinem Arm ließ mich laut keuchen. Verdammt, das brannte. Anscheinend hatte er eines der Kunais falsch geworfen und hatte statt des Baumes mich getroffen. Was war ich auch so leichtsinnig und setzte mich direkt auf den Baum, an welchem der junge Shinobi trainierte. Ich musste hier fort, und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Schon wollte ich mich in Bewegung setzen, als mich etwas zurückhielt.

 

„Wer ist da?“

 

So ein Mist.


	4. Offene Fragen

Verdammt. So ein Mist. Ich sollte definitiv verflucht sein. Warum passierte das ausgerechnet mir? Und das noch dazu hier im Wald. Wo es doch so extrem schwer ist in so einem Terrain seine Spuren zu verwischen. Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen und linste zu Naruto, welcher neugierig in meine Richtung blickte. Zwar war ich für ihn nicht sichtbar, doch ich wusste, dass er wusste, dass ich da war. So blöd war er nicht. Mir blieben jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder ich flüchtete ins Dickicht und hoffte, dass er irgendwann aufgab. Was ich einem Naruto Uzumaki eher nicht zutraute, denn schon früher war er dafür bekannt gewesen, niemals aufzugeben, komme was da wolle. Oder ich würde mich ihm zeigen und hoffen, dass er nicht darauf kam, dass ich die unfassbare Diebin aus Konoha war. 

 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Sicher nicht. Er war wie ich noch ein Kind. Sicher würde Naruto denken es würde sich um eine mächtige erwachsene Person handeln. Nie im Leben würde er davon ausgehen, dass ein zwölfjähriges Mädchen und eine Diebin, dieselben Personen waren. „He ich weiß, dass du da bist. Komm raus. Ich tu dir nichts, echt jetzt.“ Naruto klang keineswegs ungeduldig, eher neugierig und freundlich. Er hatte sich kein Stück verändert. 

 

Schon damals hatte ich den blonden Chaoten gemocht, aber Vater hatte mir immer verboten mit ihm zu spielen. Als ich es einmal dann doch gewagt hatte, hatte ich die Ohrfeige meines Lebens bekommen. Eineinhalb Wochen hatte ich den Handabdruck unter einer Bandage versteckt und behauptet, ich sei auf mein Gesicht gefallen. Seitdem hatte ich mich von ihm ferngehalten, was Naruto zu Beginn sehr verwirrt hatte. Aber mit der Zeit hatte er sich damit abgefunden, dass ich anscheinend nur ein weiteres Kind war, dass nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. 

 

Das schlechte Gewissen begann an meinem Herzen zu nagen. Er würde mich bestimmt nicht mehr erkennen. 

 

Als Naruto einen weiteren Schritt auf den Baum zutrat löste ich schließlich das Jutsu und zeigte mich das erste Mal seit zwei Jahren einem anderen Menschen. Die Augen des blonden Chaoten weiteten sich, als er meine Gestalt dort über ihm erblickte. Hatte er mich erkannt? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Aber wenn, was würde er von mir denken? „Wer bist du? Irgendwie kenn ich dich.“ Oh nein. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. 

 

Naruto zog die Stirn in Falten und schien krampfhaft zu überlegen, woher er mich wohl kannte. „Aber das ist unmöglich. Du wurdest für tot erklärt.“ Mein Herz setzte aus und begann unregelmäßig weiterzuschlagen. Er hatte mich also doch erkannt, oder aber er verwechselte mich. Ich musste es also darauf ankommen lassen. 

 

„Was denkst du denn woher du mich kennst?“, fragte ich und beugte mich leicht nach vorne. Fest sah er mir in die Augen, blinzelte kein einziges Mal. Er schien sich ziemlich sicher zu sein. 

 

„Aus der Schule, aber es ist zwei Jahre her, dass ich dich zuletzt gesehen habe. Und wenn ich mich nicht täusche ist dein Name Tora oder?“ 

 

Meine Glieder zitterten leicht. Unsicher setzte ich mich auf den Ast und ließ die Beine baumeln. Er hatte mich erkannt. Aber ich musste herausfinden, weshalb er sich so sicher war. 

 

„Warum bist du von dieser Annahme so überzeugt?“ Prüfend sah ich ihn an und Naruto zögerte keine Sekunde mit seiner Antwort. „Deine Augen.“ Ich versuchte äußerlich ruhig zu bleiben, doch es gelang mir nur halbwegs. „Sie haben so eine ungewöhnliche Farbe. Sie sind so schön silbern.“ 

 

Überrascht blickte ich den blonden Chaoten an. Noch nie hatte jemand meine Augen als schön bezeichnet. Eher unheimlich oder seltsam. Ich vermochte mir bisher nicht zu erklären woher ihre Farbe kam, beziehungsweise was es damit auf sich hatte. Aber vielleicht würde ich es ja eines Tages herausfinden. 

 

„Und auch deine Haare. Ich kenne niemanden mit wilden Haaren.“ Ich bildete mir ein, ein Schmunzeln aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören. Das stimmte. Meine Haare waren wirklich verrückt. Am Kopf bis zu den Schulterblättern lockten sie sich und gingen dann in sanfte Wellen über. 

 

Ich starrte ihn einfach nur an. Konnte gar nicht anders. Er erinnerte sich an mich. Das hätte ich wirklich nicht gedacht. Einerseits freute ich mich, aber andererseits fürchtete ich mich davor, dass er ins Dorf laufen und allen von mir erzählen könnte. Das musste ich verhindern. „Hör zu“, hob ich an und sprang in einer fließenden Bewegung vom Baum. Nicht weit von ihm, landete ich sanft auf dem Boden. „Da du mich ja jetzt enttarnt hast, lass dir eines sa…“ „Du bist es wirklich!“, unterbrach er mich. Unglaubliche Freude und Triumph zeichneten sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. „Ha, ich wusste es. Jetzt kann niemand mehr sagen, dass ich ein schlechtes Gedächtnis habe, echt jetzt. Wenn ich das den anderen erzäh…“ 

 

„NEIN NARUTO“, nun war ich diejenige, die ihn unterbrach. Verschreckt sah der Blonde mich an. Verständnislosigkeit zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. „Aber“, versuchte er es erneut und erntete von mir ein heftiges Kopfschütteln plus einem wütenden Blick. Ganz leicht wich er zurück. Noch immer von meiner plötzlichen Wut verblüfft. Ich konnte es ihm auch nicht verübeln. Natürlich wollte ich in mein Ninjaleben zurück. Auf die Akademie gehen und mit Freunden etwas unternehmen. 

 

Doch es gab auch Dinge, die ich bedenken musste. Ich war eine gesuchte Diebin und noch dazu war der Mensch, den ich am meisten fürchtete, mein Vater. Das hieße, ich müsste zu ihm zurück. Und das konnte und wollte ich nicht. Ich würde meine persönliche Hölle betreten und diese würde mich zerstören, das wusste ich genau. „Denkst du denn nicht, dass es einen Grund gibt, weshalb ich von daheim fortgelaufen bin“, seufzte ich. Seine Augen weiteten sich leicht. 

„Weggelaufen … aber warum?“ Ich ignorierte die Frage und sah Naruto eindringlich an. „Das. Was ich dir nun erzählen werde, ist nicht nur der Grund, weshalb ich meinem Heim den Rücken gekehrt habe, sondern auch, dafür, dass ich nicht vorhabe jemals dorthin zurückzukehren.“ 

 

Immer noch verwirrt nickte er, entspannte sich jedoch ein wenig. Das nahm ich als Aufforderung und begann zu erzählen.

 

Ich berichtete von dem Tod meiner Mutter nach meiner Geburt und dem sich verschlimmernden Zustand meines Vaters. Dass, er immer mehr damit begann seine Wut an mir auszulassen und immer öfter betrunken nach Hause kam. Mit geweiteten Augen hörte er mir angestrengt zu, bis zu der Stelle, an der ich ihm beichtete, weshalb ich nicht mehr mit ihm gespielt hatte. 

 

„Jetzt versteh ich. Oh, man so ein gemeiner Kerl. Keine Sorge ich bin überhaupt nicht sauer oder so.“ Ich nickte dankbar. Das erleichterte mich. Der Blonde ahnte nicht, wie sehr. Als ich von dem Abend berichtete, an welchem ich fortgelaufen war, sprang Naruto mit einem Satz auf. Das Gesicht rot vor Wut. 

 

„Das glaub ich einfach nicht. Der Kerl ist ja … ist ja … ich weiß nicht wie ich das beschreiben soll. Schlimm ist sowas jawohl. Sein eigenes Kind so zu behandeln. Schämen sollte er sich dafür und das was er danach gemacht hat.“

 

Nun war ich an der Reihe mit dem verwirrt sein. „Wie? Was meinst du Naruto?“ „Was ich meine?“ Naruto schob sein Gesicht ganz nah an meines und sah mich an. Seine Augen loderten vor Wut. 

 

„Der Kerl ist am nächsten Tag bei uns im Klassenzimmer aufgetaucht und hat vor uns allen gesagt, dass du verschwunden seist. Und dann ist er in Tränen ausgebrochen.“ 

 

Geschockt sah ich ihn an. Mein Vater und Tränen? Nein. Niemals, das musste er gespielt haben. Er hasste mich wie die Pest, sah er doch in mir die Schuld an Mutters Tod. Ich ballte die Fäuste. So etwas hatte ich ihm nun wirklich nicht zugetraut. 

 

Naruto senkte den Kopf und sah zu Boden. 

 

„Und als du dann nach einem Jahr nicht wiederaufgetaucht warst, hat der Hokage dich für tot erklärt.“


	5. Pläne und Vermutungen

„Und das sollen sie auch weiterhin so annehmen“, sagte ich tonlos. Widersprüchliche Gefühle zeigten sich auf Narutos Gesicht. Er schien sich nicht sicher wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Und ehrlichgesagt war ich es auch nicht. 

 

„Warst du denn seitdem nicht mehr im Dorf? Ich meine, du lebst doch nicht nur hier im Wald oder?“ Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Wahrheit oder Lüge? Was würde ich wählen. Ich entschied mich für die halbe Wahrheit. Von meiner Tätigkeit als Diebin würde der Blonde niemals etwas erfahren. Außerdem wusste ich noch immer nicht, ob ich ihm wirklich trauen konnte. 

 

„Du hast recht. Ab und an komme ich tatsächlich ins Dorf.“ „Und niemand hat dich gesehen?“ Naruto schien es gar nicht glauben zu können. 

 

„Nein. Ich bin klein, weißt du. Ich falle nicht auf. Außerdem bin ich den Augen der Menschen nur ein Straßenmädchen. Wer sieht so jemanden denn bitte genauer an?“ Mein Gegenüber nickte langsam. 

„Ja das klingt schlüssig. Aber würdest du denn nicht gerne einfach mal wieder so richtig im Dorf sein, anstatt durch die Gassen zu streichen?"

Ich nickte leicht. „Natürlich. Aber was habe ich denn für eine Wahl? Man würde mich sofort erkennen.“ Naruto zog die Stirn in Falten. „Ich denke mir was aus.“ Sein Magen grummelte und erinnerte mich an den Grund, weshalb ich eigentlich losgezogen war. Ich griff in meine Gürteltasche und fischte einen der beiden Äpfel heraus. 

 

Als Naruto die rote Frucht sah, begannen seine Augen zu glänzen, doch dann huschte sein blaues Augenpaar in meine Richtung. „Und du?“ Ich lächelte. Wie lieb von ihm auch an mich zu denken. Doch ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe selbst noch einen.“ Ein erleichtertes Aufatmen folgte und Naruto biss herzhaft in den Apfel. Zu meinem Glück fragte er nicht nach, woher ich ihn hatte. Wie er so vor mir saß und mit leuchtenden Augen zu mir herübersah, überkam mich ein Gefühl, dass ich lange nicht mehr gehabt hatte. Ich fühlte mich wohl und seltsam sicher. 

 

\--------

 

Nicht weit von uns entfernt in einem dunklen Raum, saß ein Mann vor einer großen gläsernen Kugel. Sie zeigte das Bild zweier Kinder, welche sich fröhlich ein paar Äpfel teilten. Seine Augen begannen sich leicht zu verengen, als er das Mädchen weiterhin betrachtete. Irgendwie kam ihm das junge Ding bekannt vor. Die Stirn in Falten ziehend beobachtete er sie noch eine Weile, bis er sich schließlich zurücklehnte und sich mit der rechten Hand über das Gesicht fuhr. „Kann ich denn meinen eigenen Augen noch trauen?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss herausfinden, ob es stimmt.“ Dann wandte der Mann seinen Kopf in Richtung des Fensters. Eine große Gestalt stand dort. Es handelte sich um einen großen, schlanken Mann in rabenschwarzen Kleidung. Doch mehr als das, war in der Dunkelheit nicht erkennbar. „Tu mir den Gefallen und überwache sie.“ Ein leichtes Rascheln erklang, als sich der Mann bewegte. „Sind sie sicher, dass ich ein Kind bewachen soll?“ Ein Lächeln glitt über die Lippen des anderen. „Ich vermute, sie ist mehr als das. Ich habe so ein Gefühl.“ 

 

\-------

 

Wir waren noch eine ganze Weile so dagesessen und hatten uns unterhalten. Durch Naruto hatte ich einiges erfahren. In der Schule war wie vor zwei Jahren auch schon sein stärkster Kontrahent Sasuke Uchiha. Obwohl ich versucht hatte ihn von diesem Wettstreit abzubringen, hatte er sich vehement dagegen gewehrt. Er würde Sasuke nicht gewinnen lassen und dass er dann allen zeigen könne, dass er es wert wäre, Hokage zu werden. Schließlich hatte ich dann damit aufgegeben. Es brachte nichts ihn dazu zu drängen. Wenn er sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann konnte man den Blonden Chaoten nur noch sehr schwer davon abbringen. So grundsätzlich hörte er ja auf niemanden, außer sich selbst. Eine Eigenschaft, die er sich hoffentlich irgendwann abgewöhnen würde oder jemand in seinem Leben auftauchte, den er wirklich respektieren würde. 

 

Als die ersten Grillen zu zirpen begannen, wurde mir auf einmal klar, wie spät es geworden war und wie lange ich nun schon mit Naruto dagesessen hatte. Bestimmt drei Stunden. Wie die Zeit doch verging, wenn man mit jemanden Spaß hatte. Spaß… Ich lächelte traurig. Ja es hatte wirklich gut getan wieder einmal mit einer Person reden zu können. „Weißt du Tora … das hat wirklich Spaß gemacht. Es ist lange her, dass ich mit jemanden so schön reden konnte.“ 

 

Ich nickte. „Das geht mir genauso. Bei mir sind zwei Jahre vergangen, seit ich überhaupt so richtig ein Gespräch mit einer Person geführt habe. Und das heute … ich habe es sehr genossen. Danke dafür.“ Lächelnd sah ich ihn an. „Das sollte jetzt aber kein Abschied sein.“ „Wie?“, verwirrt sah ich ihn an. Ein wenig verlegen kratzte er sich am Kopf. 

 

„Naja, … ich meine, wir könnten uns doch öfter hier treffen oder auch mal zusammen ins Dorf gehen, wie ich es vorhin schon gesagt habe.“ Als ich den Mund öffnete um zu protestieren, da mich ja jemand erkennen könnte, winkte er ab. „Ich habe mir da schon etwas überlegt. Ganz einfach, wir machen deine Haare kürzer, damit du wie ein Junge aussiehst. Die passende Kleidung dazu trägst du ja schon.“ 

 

Naruto hatte Recht. Meine Klamotten sahen tatsächlich nicht wie die eines Mädchens aus. Alles was ich am Leib trug, waren eine dunkelbraune dreiviertel Hose, ein langärmeliges grünes Shirt und schwarze Sandalen. Noch dazu hatte ich keine richtigen weiblichen Rundungen. Die würden wahrscheinlich erst in den nächsten Jahren kommen. Ein weiterer Vorteil den ich nutzen könnte. Meine Haare hatte ich fast immer zu einem Zopf geflochten, damit sie mir beim Rennen nicht im Weg waren. Tatsächlich hatte ich schon einmal überlegt sie abzuschneiden, da sie manchmal ziemlich hinderlich waren.

 

„Wir müssen sie ja nicht ganz abschneiden“, durchbrach Naruto meine Gedanken. „Ich meine nur so, dass man dich halt nicht mehr als Mädchen erkennt.“ Doch ich schüttelte Kopf. „Wenn wir das machen, dann schon richtig.“ Narutos Augen begannen vorfreudig zu glänzen. „Und ich werde es machen, nicht du“, sagte ich bestimmend. Der Blonde zog eine Schnute. „Kommt gar nicht in die Tüte, Freundchen. Wer weiß, was du mir für ein Muster in den Kopf schnippeln wirst.“ Bei dem letzten Satz begann er zu grinsen. „Jetzt, wo du mich auf die Idee bringst.“

 

„Oh nein, bestimmt nicht.“ Ich lachte. „Sonst bist du mich schneller wieder los, als dass du Hokage sagen kannst.“ Anscheinend hatte es etwas gebracht. Naruto schien von der Idee, mir ein Kunstwerk in die Haare zu schnitzen, abzulassen. Innerlich atmete ich auf. 

 

„Jetzt muss ich aber los, es ist schon ziemlich spät.“ Schneller, als ich gucken konnte, war er aufgestanden und hatte sich gestreckt. Ich nickte. Er hatte recht. Ich musste auch zurück zu meiner Höhle. Die Hand hebend drehte sich der Blonde um und ging davon. Doch auf halber Strecke drehte er sich noch einmal um und sah mich an. „Weißt du Tora, es wäre schön, dich als Freundin zu haben. Du bist so ein netter und offener Mensch.“ Diese Worte verursachten einen kleinen Stich in meinem Herzen, hatte ich ihm doch nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt. Aber ich musste vorsichtig sein. Noch kannte ich ihn nicht lange genug um ihm vollends vertrauen zu können. Also nickte ich nur. „Das wäre schön Naruto.“


	6. Veränderungen

„Noch ein letzter Schliff … so … fertig.“ Zufrieden betrachtete ich mich im Teich. Naruto, welcher dicht neben mir saß und mir tatsächlich ein wenig geholfen hatte, betrachtete meine deutlich geschrumpfte Kopfbehaarung mit einem begeisterten Grinsen. „Jetzt hast du fast so kurze Haare wie ich“, lachte er. Erneut lehnte ich mich nach vorne und besah das Ergebnis. Meine Haare gingen mir nun nur knapp über die Ohren und standen aufgrund der vielen Locken nach allen Seiten ab. Dafür, dass ich so etwas noch nie gemacht hatte, war ich jedoch sehr zufrieden. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so gut wird, echt jetzt.“ Zufrieden musterte Naruto mein Werk. Aus meiner Sicht schon fast ein Kunstwerk. 

 

„Jetzt siehst du wie ein waschechter Junge aus. Und die stehen ja echt lustig ab. Da kommt wirklich keiner drauf, dass du ein Mädchen bist.“ Vorsichtig fasste der Blonde Chaot in meine Haare. „Die in meiner Klasse haben alle lange Haare. Scheint irgendwie im Trend zu sein. Aber ich finde kurze viel besser. Die hindern dich nicht. Und wenn du sie wäschst sind sie schnell wieder trocken.“ Optimistisch strahlte er mich an. Ich lächelte. Seine Gesellschaft tat mir wirklich gut. Zwei Wochen waren nun vergangen, seit wir uns im Wald getroffen hatten. Zwar trafen wir uns nicht jeden Tag, aber dennoch sah ich Naruto mindestens drei Mal die Woche. 

 

Vor zwei Tagen wäre ich, als ich wieder einmal ein paar Früchte von Daichi hatte mitgehen lassen, beinahe mit ihm zusammengestoßen. Es war echt knapp gewesen. Gerade noch so, hatte ich ausweichen können. Hals über Kopf war ich dann davongerannt. Hatte nicht zurückgesehen, aus Furcht erneut jemanden anzurempeln. Tags drauf hatte er mir dann erzählt, die Unfassbare getroffen zu haben. Ich hatte mich beinahe an meiner Spucke verschluckt. Der Blonde hatte richtig davon geschwärmt. Zwar hatte ich versucht ihn von seiner Vermutung abzubringen, aber wie ich ihn kannte, hatte er mal wieder nicht gehört. Ich seufzte. Typisch Naruto. Aber trotz seiner übermütigen und auch unbedachten Art, mochte ich ihn sehr gut leiden. Und das beruhte auch auf Gegenseitigkeit, wie er es mir in den letzten Tagen oft gezeigt hatte. Letzte Woche hatte er mir eine Portion Reis mitgebracht, die wir dann zusammen mit etwas Hasenfleisch vertilgt hatten. Es war lange her gewesen, seit ich das letzte Mal Reis gegessen hatte, denn der ließ sich nicht so einfach stehlen. Da blieb ich doch lieber bei Daichis Stand.

 

„Hee Tora. Hörst du mir eigentlich zu?“ Ich schreckte auf. Schon wieder war ich abwesend gewesen. Narutos fragendes Gesicht mir gegenüber. „Nein. Tut mir leid. Ich war abwesend“, sagte ich entschuldigend. Leicht besorgt sah er mich an. „Das bist du in den letzten Tagen oft. Ist alles okay. Du kannst mir alles sagen, echt jetzt.“ Er grinste schief. Naruto ahnte ja gar nicht wie recht er mit seiner Vermutung hatte. Nichts war okay. Mich plagte das schlechte Gewissen ihm gegenüber. Noch immer wusste er nicht davon, dass ich die Unfassbare war. Aber ich fürchtete mich im Gegenzug davor, dass er sich dann von mir abwenden oder den Hokage verständigen würde. Und dann, wäre ich wieder allein. Im Wald oder im Gefängnis. Der Wald wäre mir zwar lieber, aber letztendlich würde es dasselbe sein. Ich hatte es satt nur vor mich hin zu vegetieren und brauchte jemanden, der mich verstand. Vielleicht würde ich es Naruto eines Tages sagen. Wahrscheinlich genau dann, wenn ich wusste, dass ich ihm vertrauen konnte. 

 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Naruto. Es ist alles gut. Ich bin nur etwas müde.“ „Okay. Wir können auch morgen ins Dorf gehen, echt jetzt. Wenn es dir nicht gut geht.“ Ein Schmunzeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen. So fürsorglich kannte ich den Uzumaki gar nicht. Aber ich mochte diese Seite an ihm. 

 

So schlichen wir uns am frühen Nachmittag ins Dorf. Ich wusste, dass die Wachen um halb drei Schichtwechsel hatten und somit konnten wir unbemerkt das Tor passieren. 

 

Es war so richtig ungewohnt für mich, das Dorf zu betreten. Vor allem sichtbar. Wenn ich mein Unsichtbarkeitsjutsu nutzte, war ich in allem was ich tat sicher und selbstbewusst. Aber nun, so sichtbar, wie es nur ging hier im Dorf zu stehen machte mir zugegeben, doch ein wenig Angst. Ich fühlte mich wie ein zartes Rehkitz. Angreifbar und verwundbar. Immer enger rückte ich an Naruto heran. 

 

Überrascht sah er mich an. „Was ist denn mit dir?“, flüsterte er. „Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, so offen durch die Gassen zu laufen“, erwiderte ich ebenso leise. „Es wird nichts passieren, versprochen. Und sobald wir deinen Vater sehen, kannst du rennen und ich halte ihn auf. Echt jetzt.“ Ich lächelte leicht. Zwar bezweifelte ich, dass der Blonde Chaot in der Lage wäre meinen Erzeuger lange aufzuhalten, aber allein schon seine aufmunternden Worte gaben mir ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. War es das, was Freundschaft ausmachte? Bisher hatte ich nie wirklich Freunde gehabt, weswegen es schwer für mich war, dieses Gefühl zu beschreiben. 

 

Immer ein wenig schräg hinter Naruto, lief ich mit ihm durch das Dorf. Mit einem Mal erstarrte dieser in seiner Bewegung. Dort vielleicht zwanzig Meter von uns entfernt, neben einem der Stände, stand Sensei Iruka und sah sich suchend um. Ein Verdacht überkam mich, als ich in Narutos erstarrtes Gesicht blickte. „Ähm, ist es möglich, dass du jetzt eigentlich noch Unterricht hast?“ 

 

Ertappt schreckte er zu mir herum. „Ach Tora. Wie meinst du das? Ich hab keine Ahnung von was du sprichst.“ Ein kleiner Schweißtropfen bildete sich auf seiner Stirn, als er erneut zu Iruka hinüberlinste. Doch der war verschwunden. Naruto atmete aus, doch ich blieb misstrauisch. Irgendetwas war hier faul. „NARUTO!“ Uff. Ich hatte ja schon fast vergessen was für ein Organ mein ehemaliger Sensei hatte. Wie ein wildgewordener Stier rannte er auf uns zu. Alles in mir schrie danach, nun fortzurennen. Doch ich konnte und wollte Naruto nun nicht im Stich lassen. 

 

Geistesgegenwärtig machte ich die Fingerzeichen für das Jutsu des Tausches, packte den Blonden an der Hand und zerrte ihn in eine Nebengasse. Vollkommen überrumpelt ließ er sich mitziehen. Wenige Sekunden später vernahm ich ein lautes Fluchen.

 

Sensei Iruka hatte anscheinend die Täuschung bemerkt. Wir mussten uns beeilen. Im Rennen ließ ich Narutos Hand los. „Folge mir“, zischte ich und gab mir Fersengeld. Durch meine Tätigkeit als Diebin war ich es gewohnt lange Strecken im Sprint zu rennen. Doch wie ging es Naruto dabei. Kurz blickte ich zurück. Doch der Blonde folgte mir ohne große Probleme. Erleichtert blickte ich wieder nach vorne. Die Gasse war beinahe zu Ende und an ihrem Ende stand niemand anderes als Iruka. Ich stieß einen Fluch aus, packte erneut die Hand meines Freundes und zerrte in eine unscheinbare Gasse. 

 

„Da können wir nicht hinein, das ist eine Sackgasse“, rief Naruto. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Auch wenn es auf den ersten Blick so aussah, als würde die große Mauer den Weg blockieren, zwischen ihr und der nächsten Hauswand war eine kleine Lücke. Gerade so groß, dass sich ein Kind hindurchquetschen konnte. Im allerhöchsten Tempo rannte ich darauf zu. 

 

Naruto, der den Spalt noch nicht bemerkt hatte, versuchte seine Hand von der meinen zu lösen, doch ich hielt ihn unerbittlich fest. „Da gibt es eine Lücke. Komm runter“, zischte ich und ließ seine Finger los um mich seitlich durch eben jene hindurchzuzwängen. Meine nun kurzen Haare waren mir ebenfalls eine Hilfe. Denn sonst immer hatten sich die langen Strähnen in den Ritzen der Mauer verfangen. Was manchmal echt nervig gewesen war. 

 

Als wir die Mauer hinter und gelassen hatten und in eine etwas breitere Gasse rannten, packte Naruto mich mit einem Mal am Arm und zog mich in eine kleine Nische. „Hör zu. Ich denke es ist besser, wenn wir uns ab hier trennen. Wir treffen uns morgen Abend am Fluss. Denn wenn sie dich erwischen, bringen sie dich zu deinem Vater zurück. Und das willst du doch nicht oder?“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf, unfähig ein Wort herauszufinden. Im Moment kannte meine Dankbarkeit Naruto gegenüber keine Grenze, wünschte ich mir doch gerade nichts anderes, als mich unsichtbar zu machen und in den sicheren Wald zu verschwinden. 

 

„Dann geh. Wir sehen uns“, sagte er und grinste leicht. „Ich komm zurecht, echt jetzt.“ Ich grinste leicht und nickte erneut. „Gut, aber wenn wir das nächste Mal in die Stadt gehen, versichere dich bitte vorher, dass du keinen Unterricht hast.“ Naruto lachte. „Geht klar.“ Dann war er verschwunden. Ich lächelte und sah mich nach möglichen Beobachtern um. Als ich niemanden sah und mich sicher fühlte, wandte ich mein Lieblingsjutsu an. „Jutsu der Unsichtbarkeit.“

 

\-------------------------

 

Nicht weit von der Stelle entfernt, an welcher ich verschwunden war, stand eine dunkle, hochgewachsene Gestalt im Schatten. „Wusste ich es doch. Nun muss ich nur noch abwarten, bis sie erneut in die Stadt kommt und dann wird es einfach für mich.“


	7. (Un)schöne Überraschung

Entspannt saß ich am Fluss und ließ meine Beine in das kühle Nass baumeln. Es war ein schöner Tag. Der Himmel war fast wolkenlos und die Sonne strahlte mit angenehmer Wärme auf Konoha herab. Ich genoss das Zwitschern der Vögel und die sanfte Windbriese, welche mit meinem kurzen Haar spielte. Wann immer ich zum Fluss ging, genoss ich es hier zu sein. Diese Umgebung war einfach so schön friedlich. Man hörte nichts außer der Natur und… „ALLES GUTE ZUM GEBURTSTAG.“ Eine laute Stimme erklang hinter meinem Rücken und erschreckte mich so sehr, dass ich vor Überraschung das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit einem lauten Platschen in den Fluss fiel. 

 

Panik überkam mich und ich strampelte hektisch mit Armen und Beinen um nicht unterzutauchen. Er war zwar nicht tief, aber ich fürchtete mich sehr vor dem schnellen Gewässer. Auch wenn ich es eigentlich können sollte. Dies war eine meiner größten Schwächen. Ich konnte nicht schwimmen. Vater hatte es mir nie beigebracht, da er es nicht als wichtig empfunden hatte. Panik kroch in mir hinauf und klammerte sich wie eine eisige Kralle um mein Herz. 

 

Da packte eine starke Hand meinen Arm und zog mich aus den Fluten. „He Tora. Oh Mann, das tut mir so leid, echt jetzt. Ich hatte ja nicht geahnt…“ Besorgt sah Naruto mich an, als ich vor ihm an Land kroch. Zittrig setzte ich mich auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Kannst du ja nicht wissen. Ich meine, eigentlich kann jeder in meinem Alter schwimmen. Aber mein Vater … er hat es mir niemals beigebracht. Du weißt ja, dass wir nicht die beste Beziehung gepflegt haben.“, sagte ich heiser. Der Blonde nickte. „Ja, es ist aber dennoch schockierend. Wenn du magst, kann ich es dir beibringen.“, sagte er. „Das würdest du für mich tun?“ „Aber klar. Ich helfe dir wo ich kann. Und wenn ich eines Tages Hokage bin, dann sorge ich auch dafür, dass du deinen Platz im Dorf bekommst und dein Vater für seine Taten bezahlt. Echt jetzt.“ Aufmunternd strahlte er mich an und entlockte mir ein kleines Lächeln. „Danke Naruto“, sagte ich. 

 

„Jetzt aber zu dem Grund, weshalb ich überhaupt hier bin. Wir haben schließlich deinen Geburtstag zu feiern“, grinste er. Ach ja richtig. Mein Geburtstag. Dreizehn Jahre werde ich heute. Somit sind drei Jahre vergangen seit ich von daheim fortgerannt bin und acht Wochen, seit ich Naruto begegnet war. Ja, die Zeit vergeht schneller als mancher gucken konnte. Schade eigentlich. So manche Momente, hätte ich gerne festgehalten und nie wieder vorbeigehen lassen. Aber vielleicht musste man sie auch verstreichen lassen, damit man etwas noch schöneres erleben konnte. Und ich konnte wirklich sagen, dass ich viele super Momente zusammen mit Naruto hatte und auch noch haben würde. Da war ich mir sicher.

 

„He Tora. Schweifst du schon wieder ab? Ich wollte dir doch nicht nur zum Geburtstag gratulieren. Denn was wäre ein Geburtstag ohne ein Geschenk?“ Verdattert sah ich ihn an. Ein Geschenk? Für mich? War das ein Witz? Naruto schien mein blödes Gesicht zu genießen, denn er grinste breit und langte hinter sich. Wie gebannt folgten meine Augen seiner Bewegung, wollte ich doch jede Sekunde in mir aufsaugen und niemals vergessen. Mein erstes Geschenk seit Jahren. „Mach die Augen zu“, forderte er und ich schloss sie, wenn auch nur widerstrebend. Ein leises Rascheln erklang, dann war es still und ich fühlte, wie er etwas vor mir absetzte. „So. Jetzt kannst du.“ Vorsichtig öffnete ich meine Lider und sah…

 

Einen Kuchen. Einen etwas schiefen, aber dennoch vollständigen Schokoladenkuchen. Ich konnte nicht anders, mir klappte der Kiefer runter. Hatte er den selbst gemacht? Mein Gegenüber grinste breit. „Tadaaa. Mein erster selbstgemachter Schokokuchen. Bin echt stolz drauf. Aber Sensei Iruka wird einen Anfall kriegen, wenn er die Schulküche sieht.“ Leicht verlegen kratzte er sich am Kopf. Mir war die Schulküche egal. Schneller als der Blonde gucken konnte, war ich ihm um den Hals gefallen. „Danke. Das ist das Schönste Geschenk, das du mir hättest machen können. Ich bin so glücklich.“

 

Lachend genossen wir den, zugegeben, wirklich guten Schokokuchen. Ich genoss das Gefühl, die süße Schokolade auf der Zunge zergehen zu lassen. Naruto ahnte ja nicht, was er mir da für ein riesen Geschenk gemacht hatte. In meinen Augen waren es gleich zwei. Einmal der Kuchen und auf der Anderen Seite, die Tatsache, dass er ihn selbst gebacken hatte. Als wir fertig waren, konnte ich gar nicht anders und fiel dem Blonden ein zweites Mal um den Hals. Ja, der Tag würde noch wunderbar werden.

 

Am Nachmittag schlichen wir uns nach Konohagakure hinein. Mittlerweile hatte ich meine Furcht, mich sichtbar durch die Gassen zu bewegen, fast gänzlich abgeschüttelt. Aber dennoch, ein Fünkchen blieb noch immer, ganz tief in mir drin. Nicht gewillt, mir meinen Frieden zu lassen. Aber die meiste Zeit, die ich im Dorf war, schaffte ich es diese Zweifel zu unterdrücken. Wenn es hart auf hart kam, würde Naruto mich gehen lassen und die Verfolger in eine andere Richtung lotsen. Zwar war ich eine eins im Abhauen. Musste ich ja sein. Aber unsichtbar. Mit einem sichtbaren Körper gestaltete sich die Sache schon um einiges komplizierter, machte es aber dennoch nicht unmöglich. 

 

Gemeinsam mit Naruto lehnte ich an einer Hauswand und beobachtete das bunte Treiben. Der Schatten, welcher ganz in der Nähe, versteckt hinter einem Kamin saß, bemerkte ich nicht. 

 

\-----------------------------

 

Still saß er da und beobachtete jede einzelne Bewegung des Mädchens, das in der Begleitung des jungen Naruto war. Ihre Haltung wirkte entspannt. Sie schien sich sicher zu fühlen. Lässig hingen die Arme, ihren zarten Körper herunter. Doch er wusste genau, dass dieser Eindruck täuschte. Das junge Ding war hart im Nehmen, hatte viel erlebt und durchgemacht. Das war ihm nach den vielen Wochen des Beobachtens klar geworden und er begann ihre Gefühle zu verstehen. Zu Beginn war er nicht wirklich begeistert gewesen, auf ein Kind aufzupassen, aber die Sache würde noch ziemlich interessant werden. Da war er sich sicher. 

 

\------------------------------

 

Die Sonne war schon im Begriff hinter den Hausdächern zu verschwinden, als ich mich aufrichtete. Es war schön gewesen, dem Treiben zuzusehen und wieder unter Menschen sein zu können. Durch die Bewegung wurde Naruto wachgerüttelt, welcher im Laufe der Zeit an meiner Schulter eingeschlafen war. So eine Schlafmütze. Ich schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Nun wurde es aber wirklich Zeit für mich zu gehen. „Naruto. Ich muss los. Die Sonne steht schon tief.“ Der Uzumaki nickte langsam und sah mich mit einem trägen Ausdruck im Gesicht an. „Ich glaub ich geh ins Bett“, nuschelte er. „Das glaube ich auch“, lachte ich und drückte ihn kurz, bevor ich meine Hand hob und davon ging.

 

Mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen schlenderte ich durch die Gassen des Dorfes. Schon konnte ich das Tor vor mir erblicken. Doch mit einem Mal, konnte ich eine Präsenz hinter mir spüren. Langsam glitt meine Hand zur Gürteltasche und fasste nach dem Kunai. Ein Lufthauch, mehr brauchte ich auch nicht zu spüren um blitzartig herumzuwirbeln und mit meinem Angreifer die Klinge zu kreuzen. Doch die Gestalt, die ich vor mir erblickte, ließ mein Herz stillstehen. Dunkle schwarze Augen sahen mir triumphierend entgegen. Ein Feuer brannte in ihnen, so kalt und grausam, dass es mir nur so den Rücken hinunterlief. Verbissen hielt ich gegen seine immense Kraft an. „Hallo kleine Mörderin.“ Ich schluckte. „Vater.“


	8. Furchtlos?

Schweißtränen liefen mein Gesicht hinab. Ob der Angst oder Anstrengung wegen vermochte ich nicht zu sagen. Verbissen kämpfte ich gegen seine schier unendliche Stärke an. „Na. Begrüßt man so etwa seinen Vater? Respekt scheinst du ja keinen mehr zu haben.“ Meine Glieder zitterten vor Anspannung. Die Angst drohte beinahe übermächtig zu werden. Warum musste es ausgerechnet heute passieren? An meinem Geburtstag? Was sollte ich denn nun tun? Mein Vater hatte eine gute Ausbildung hinter sich und war Jonin. Einer der besten Ninjakrieger des Dorfes. Gegen so eine Person kam ich doch nicht an. 

 

Blitzschnell und ehe ich reagieren konnte, hatte er mit der Hand nach meinem Kragen gegriffen und zog mich in die Höhe. Ich röchelte aufgrund des Sauerstoffmangels, sagte jedoch kein Wort. Stumm ertrug ich die fürchterlichen Schmerzen an meiner Kehle. Diese Genugtuung wollte ich ihm nicht geben. Nein! Eigentlich wollte ich ihm gar nicht zeigen, wie schwach ich war. Er sollte sehen, was aus mir geworden war. Ich war nicht länger die kleine ängstliche Tora.

 

Das würde ich ihm hier und jetzt beweisen. Ich musste nur noch ein wenig warten, auch wenn mich der Kragen zu erwürgen drohte, trotz des fürchterlichen Schmerzes an meiner Kehle. Nun war sein Gesicht schon ganz nah an dem meinen. „Weißt du, wie lange ich auf diesen Augenblick gewartet habe? Ich werde das beenden, was ich vor drei Jahren angefangen habe. Keiner kann dir helfen.“ Er grinste erneut. Mir wurde speiübel bei diesem Gesichtsausdruck. „Du hast Recht.“ Beinahe schon verwirrt sah er mich an und der Griff lockerte sich ein wenig. „Mir wird keiner helfen.“ Ein Lachen folgte. „Ich sehe, du hast es begriffen, kleine Göre.“ Ein Knurren entkam meinem Mund und ließ ihn verstummen. 

 

„Ich helfe mir selbst.“ Mit diesen Worten ließ ich meinen Schädel gegen seine Nase krachen. Es knackte. Unsanft kam ich auf dem Boden auf. Doch mir blieb keine Zeit. Schnell griff meine Hand nach dem Kunai und ich ging langsam, Schritt für Schritt zurück. Meinen Vater immer im Auge behaltend. 

 

Als er die Hand von seiner Nase entfernte, stockte mir der Atem. Sie sah seltsam verdreht aus, Blut lief daran herab und tropfte auf den Boden. Seine Augen hatten einen mörderischen Ausdruck angenommen. Hasserfüllt blitzten sie mir entgegen. Langsam und schleichend kam er näher. „Das. Wirst du bereuen.“ Die Stimme war so leise, aber dennoch dröhnte sie lauter als jeder Trommelschlag in meinen Ohren wieder. Ich schluckte. Stark bleiben Tora. Du bist nicht so schwach wie du aussiehst. 

 

Meine Hand, die sich um das Kunai verkrampft hatte, lockerte sich. Angespannt fixierte ich ihn und beobachtete jeden seiner Schritte. Er schloss die Augen für einen kurzen Moment, dann rannte er auf mich zu und warf drei Kunais auf meinen Körper. Zumindest für den Moment, dann verpuffte mein Ebenbild und gab den Blick auf einen Baumstumpf frei. In ihm steckten die drei Wurfmesser. Ich hatte den Augenblick als er die Augen geschlossen, genutzt um das Jutsu des Tausches anzuwenden. Aber das würde mir womöglich kein zweites Mal gelingen. Erneut würde er sicher nicht darauf hereinfallen. 

 

Wütend brüllte er auf. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, denn wenn er mich entdeckte, konnte es eng für mich werden. Und wenn ich mich nun bewegte und mein Unsichtbarkeitsjutsu anwendete wäre es ebenfalls keine gute Idee. Denn dann wüsste er, dass ich die Unfassbare wäre und könnte mich verraten. Dann würde auch Naruto von mir Bescheid wissen. Nein. Das durfte nicht passieren. „Komm raus. Wo versteckst du dich?“ Seine Augen leuchteten unheimlich im Licht der kleinen Gasse. „Ich sehe schon, man nennt dich nicht ohne Grund die Unfassbare.“ Mein Atem setzte aus. Nein. Das konnte er nicht wissen. Woher? 

 

Beißender Schmerz meldete sich an meinem Hinterkopf. „Hab ich dich.“ Ein kleiner Schmerzensschrei entrang sich meinen Lippen. Nicht schon wieder. „Gar nicht mal so dumm, dir die Haare kurz zu schneiden. Ich vermute mal es war die Idee des kleinen Fuchsbastards. Wie hieß er doch gleich?“ 

 

„Naruto“, presste ich wütend hervor. „Wag es nicht so von ihm zu sprechen. Du hast keine Ahnung.“ Wütend warf ich ihm diese Worte entgegen. Mir egal, was er mit mir machen würde, aber ich würde nicht zulassen, dass er so von meinem Freund sprach. Dann hörte ich auf damit mich zu wehren und seine Hand um meine Haare ließ tatsächlich ein wenig lockerer. „Geben wir etwa schon auf. Komm kämpfe mit mir. Das ist doch langweilig.“ Er war verrückt definitiv. Und ich schämte mich dafür, so eine Person als Vater zu haben. Doch er hatte mich unterschätzt. Noch lange dachte ich nicht ans Aufgeben. Das war nicht meine Art. 

 

Schon früh hatte ich als Diebin lernen müssen, dass man nicht kapitulieren durfte, wenn man überleben wollte. Hartnäckigkeit und Wille waren so wichtig wie die Luft, die ich zum atmen brauchte. Meine Hände kratzten über den sandigen Boden. Sand. Mir kam eine Idee. Eilig schloss ich eine Faust und verharrte in der Stellung. Wartete auf den richtigen Augenblick. Ich zwang mich meinen Atem heftig gehen zu lassen um meine Angst und Aufregung vorzutäuschen. Zu meinem Glück konnte er meine Augen nicht sehen, denn dann würde er erkennen, was in ihnen brannte. Purer Wille, Wut und Entschlossenheit. Angst fühlte ich keine mehr. Sie schien wie weggeblasen von der festen Entschlossenheit, mich meinem Vater zu beweisen. Meine Stärke zu zeigen. Und das würde ich. 

 

„Wartest du auf den Tod?“, schnurrte in mein Ohr.

 

Ich erschauderte, als ich seinen Atem an meinem Hals spürte. Wenn er doch wüsste. Keine Ahnung hatte er. Urplötzlich schloss ich die Augen und warf den Sand in die Richtung, in welcher ich seine Augen vermutete. Meine Haare wurden losgelassen und ich konnte hören, wie er nach hinten sprang. Hatte ich getroffen? Unsicher wandte ich mich um und erstarrte. 

 

Vor meinen Augen ragte eine große Gestalt auf. Doch es war nicht mein Vater. Der Mann vor meinen Augen trug eine Joninweste, genau wie sein Gegenüber. Die Arme waren verschränkt und in der rechten Hand hielt er zwei Kunais. 

 

„Du wirst dieses Mädchen nicht weiter anrühren.“ Die Worte waren so leise, dass ich mir nicht sicher war, ob er sie wirklich ausgesprochen hatte. Drohend hingen sie in der Luft, wie ein Gewitter, das kurz davor war loszustürmen. Auch diese schien wie erstarrt zu sein. Alles war ruhig. Nur das unregelmäßige Atmen von uns dreien konnte ich vernehmen.

 

Ich konnte nicht anders, als meinen Retter verblüfft anzustarren. Denn von allen Jonin, die es im Dorf gab, hatte ich ihn am wenigsten erwartet. Unsicher wanderten meine Augen erneut über seine Erscheinung. Kein Stück hatte er sich verändert. Noch immer trug er diese schwarze Maske, die Mund und Nase verdeckte. Das Stirnband hatte er hochgeschoben und ich vermutete, dass meinem Vater nun das berühmte Sharingan entgegenblickte. 

 

Dieser schien sich aus seiner Erstarrung gelöst zu haben, denn er sah sein Gegenüber mit einer Mischung aus Hass und … Angst an. Das war das Erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass mein Vater sich vor jemanden zu fürchten schien und dieser Umstand gab mir einen Funken Hoffnung.

 

„Kakashi Hatake.“


	9. Chapter 9

Ohne, dass ich es wirklich hatte kontrollieren können, verließen diese beiden so simplen aber gerade doch so aussagekräftigen Wörter meine Zunge. Noch immer sah ich den hochgewachsenen Ninja ungläubig an. Warum verteidigte er mich? Wusste er wer ich war? Oder dass ich soeben gegen meinen eigenen Vater gekämpft hatte? Unzählige Fragen tummelten sich in meinem Kopf. Schwirrten darin herum wie lästige Fliegen.

 

„Ganz recht.“ Ich zuckte zusammen als ich die Stimme des Grauhaarigen vernahm. Sie war angenehm dunkel und auch … sympathisch. Doch ich konnte sein Wesen nicht an einer einzigen Begegnung festmachen. „Akaya. Ich muss zugeben, bisher habe ich nie wirklich etwas von dir gehalten, aber, dass du ein Mädchen attackierst und ihr Leben bedrohst übersteigt meine kühnsten Vorstellungen.“ 

 

Mein Vater lachte. Aber es klang leicht verunsichert. Er schien Respekt vor Kakashi zu haben und ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Denn mir erging es ebenso. Der Kopierninja strahlte etwas aus, das ich mit einem Wort gut beschreiben konnte. Autorität. „Ich habe sie nicht wirklich bedroht, sie hat mir einst Geld gestohlen und ich wollte ihr Angst machen. Sozusagen als kleine Strafe.“ Lüge. So ein feiger Lügner. Kakashi würde ihm das hoffentlich nicht glauben. 

 

„Weißt du denn nicht, dass sie die Unfassbare ist? Ich wollte sie hinterher zum Hokage bringen, damit er sieht, dass sie nichts weiter als ein dummes Kind ist.“ Ich zuckte zusammen, was nicht an der Beleidigung lag, sondern an der Tatsache, dass er meine Identität aufgedeckt hatte. „Ich weiß“, erwiderte der Grauhaarige. Überrascht und geschockt zugleich sah ich ihn an. „Woher?“ Es war nur ein Hauch. Aber er hatte mich dennoch gehört. Halb drehte er sich zu mir um und sah mich an. Ich konnte nicht anders als seinen Blick zu erwidern. Er hielt mich fest. 

 

Doch seine Augen blickten mich weder bedrohlich noch mahnend an. Verständnis blitzte darin auf und ich bildete mir ein, dass sich seine Mundwinkel unter der Maske ein wenig anhoben. Ich kam nicht umhin verwirrt zu sein. Weshalb war dort nichts Feindliches zu erkennen? Ich war eine Diebin, hatte einiges gestohlen. Ein normaler Mensch würde wütend oder mit Ablehnung reagieren oder nicht?

 

„Später Kleines. Wir werden dir alles erklären. Aber zuerst habe ich hier noch etwas zu erledigen.“ Fest sah er mir in die Augen und ich nickte schwach. Das war mir alles zu viel. Ich war verwirrt, verängstigt und überfordert. Momentan wollte ich einfach nur zurück in meine Höhle im Wald, mich in das weiche Moos legen und schlafen. All das vergessen und mein Leben weiterleben. Als wäre es niemals passiert. Aber die Wahrheit sah anders aus. Um einiges. Ich war aufgeflogen und hatte keine Ahnung was man nun mit mir anstellen würde. Alles drehte sich. Mein Leben würde nicht mehr so sein wie zuvor. Naruto. Was wird passieren, wenn sie es ihm sagen? Ich hielt mir den Kopf. Es war einfach zu viel. 

 

Mühsam um mich abzulenken konzentrierte ich mich wieder auf das Geschehen vor meinen Augen. Kakashi hatte sich inzwischen wieder zu meinem Erzeuger umgedreht. Ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie die Luft zwischen den beiden immer kälter wurde. Vorsichtig ging ich ein paar Schritte rückwärts um an Abstand zu gewinnen. Auch wenn ich hoffte, dass es zu keinem Kampf kommen würde… Sicher war sicher. Die Augen meines Vaters waren jedoch nicht auf Kakashi, sondern unentwegt auf mich gerichtet. Ein Hass brannte ihn ihnen, sodass ich mir fast sicher war, dass er Kopierninja es ebenfalls gesehen hatte. 

 

„Ich weiß, dass sie deine Tochter ist. Also versuche es nicht zu bestreiten.“ Er wusste es? Aber wie? Alle nahmen doch an, dass ich tot war? Woher also? Hatte er mich etwa beschattet? Mein Vater erwiderte nichts auf diese Aussage. Doch seine Hand verkrampfte sich umso mehr um das Kunai. Er war kurz davor auszubrechen. Ich konnte es spüren. Noch nie war er ein wirklich beherrschter Mensch gewesen. „Also sage mir, weshalb gehst du mit deinem eigenen Kind so um?“ Kakashis Stimme klang ruhig, hatte aber dennoch einen scharfen Unterton. 

 

„Ich bin dir keinerlei Rechenschaft schuldig“, knurrte er. „Außerdem hast du keinerlei Beweise dafür, dass sie meine Tochter ist.“ „Nein, das bist du nicht. Zumindest nicht mir.“ Die Worte ließ er so in der Luft hängen. Wie auch schon, als er aufgetaucht war, klangen sie wie eine Drohung mit einem kleinen Hauch von Triumph. 

 

Ein Geräusch drang an meine Ohren und ich wandte den Kopf in Richtung des nächsten Hausdaches. Dort oben auf dem Sims saßen vier …. Ich blinzelte. Nein. Meine Augen hatten mich noch nie betrogen. ANBU Soldaten. Aber die konnten unmöglich wegen mir hier sein. Mein Blick glitt zu Kakashi. Unsere Blicke kreuzten sich und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wegen dir“, sagte er leise. Meine Anspannung ließ nach. Aber wenn nicht ich der Grund war, dann…

 

Ein paar Füße trommelte über den Boden. Hektisch. Mein Vater versuchte tatsächlich davonzulaufen. Wusste er denn nicht, dass es nichts bringen würde? Schneller als ich schauen konnte hatten die vier ANBU ihn umringt und ihm die Waffen abgenommen. „Ich will es wissen. Woher wisst ihr davon?“ 

 

Kakashi schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben es nicht gewusst, nur vermutet. Danke, dass du soeben gestanden hast.“ 

 

Stille.

 

Geschockt sah Vater den großen Ninja an. Er schien schier überfordert zu sein und ich kam nicht umhin Kakashi Anerkennung entgegenzubringen. Mit einem kleinen, einfachen Trick hatte er es geschafft meinen Vater die Wahrheit gestehen zu lassen ohne, dass dieser sich dessen bewusst war, was er soeben tat. Er hatte ihn in dem Glauben gelassen, sie wüssten bereits, dass ich seine verschwundenen Tochter wäre. Ein kluger Schachzug.

 

Stumm sah ich zu, wie die ANBU meinen Vater fortbrachten. Er wehrte sich nicht. Und ich fühlte nichts. Weder Triumph, Freude noch Erleichterung. Womöglich lag es auch einfach daran, dass mein Leben gerade ziemlich durcheinander war und ich nun einfach nicht wusste, wohin mit mir. Zögerlich wandte ich mich an Kakashi. „Werde … werde ich nun ins Gefängnis kommen?“ Der Silberhaarige blickte mich mit einem leicht abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck an. 

„Hmm. Was hast du gesagt?“ 

Verwirrt sah ich ihn an. 

„Entschuldige aber ich war gedanklich woanders. Könntest du die Frage noch einmal wiederholen?“ 

War der immer so drauf? Diese eine Frage kam mir nun doch tatsächlich in den Sinn. Denn irgendwie hatte ich so etwas nicht von ihm erwartet. 

„Ähm. Ob ich nun ins Gefängnis komme?“ 

Unsicher blickte ich zu ihm auf. 

„Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?“ 

Nun war ich verwirrt. 

 

„Ich bin eine Diebin und habe viele Jahre lang Essen gestohlen. Eigentlich …“ 

 

Kakashi unterbrach mich. „Das mag wohl sein, aber du bist ein Kind. Und außerdem sind deine Diebstähle nichts Gravierendes. Alles war du bisher gestohlen hast war Essen richtig?“ Ich nickte. „So etwas nennt man Mundraub und das ist in Konoha nicht wirklich strafbar. Außerdem bist du noch minderjährig. Und es gibt noch ein paar andere Dinge, die dabei hineinspielen, aber dazu später.“ 

 

Schier überrumpelt sah ich ihn an. Keine Bestrafung? Oder wie durfte ich das jetzt verstehen? „Aber was geschieht dann mit mir? Ich werde doch sicher nicht so weiterleben dürfen wie bisher oder?“ Ein Grinsen zeichnete sich unter der Maske meines Gegenübers ab. 

„Nein. Das auf jeden Fall nicht. Aber sei versichert, der Hokage wird dich sicher nicht weiter auf der Straße leben lassen.“ Der Hokage? 

 

„Ja der Hokage weiß von deiner Existenz, seit du auf Naruto Uzumaki gestoßen bist und hat mich beauftragt, dich ein wenig zu beschatten.“ 

Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und gab mir einen Augenblick Zeit die neuen Informationen sacken zu lassen. Acht Wochen? Zwei Monate hatte er mich beobachtet und ich hatte nichts davon bemerkt. Was war ich denn für eine Diebin, wenn ich nicht einmal einen Beobachter bemerkten konnte? Ziemlich miserabel. Also meinem Namen machte ich momentan definitiv keine Ehre. 

 

„Jetzt aber Schluss damit. Wir haben schließlich noch einem Termin“, sagte Kakashi.

 

„Wo?“

 

„Beim Hokage. Wo denn sonst?“


	10. Alte Bekannte

Nervös stand ich neben Kakashi vor dem Büro des Hokage und zupfte an meinem dreckigen Shirt herum. Auch mein Körper starrte nur so vor Schmutz und Dreck. Ich könnte echt mal wieder ein Bad vertragen. Da wollte ich gar nicht wissen wie ich roch. Das war alles dem Kampf in der Gasse zu verdanken. Aber eigentlich war das Nebensache. Stattdessen sollte ich mich darauf konzentrieren, was nun auf mich zukam. 

 

„Toller Geburtstag“, knurrte ich leise. 

 

Aber Kakashi hatte es natürlich gehört und sah mich an. „Geburtstag? Dein dreizehnter oder?“ 

Ich nickte leicht in der Erwartung, dass das Thema nun für den grauhaarigen beendet war. 

„Na, wenn das so ist … alles Gute.“ Freundlich sah er mich an. „Öhm … danke“, sagte ich überrumpelt. 

 

„Ja, da hat sich dein Vater einen wirklich unschönen Zeitpunkt ausgesucht. Aber nun wird er ja nicht mehr ein Problem für dich darstellen.“ Ich blieb erneut stumm und nickte nur. Momentan war ich einfach zu verwirrt, als dass ich halbwegs vernünftige Antworten geben konnte. Natürlich war ich erleichtert, dass er mir nun nichts mehr tun würde, aber dennoch, ich würde Zeit brauchen um das Geschehene zu verarbeiten. 

 

„Du redest nicht sehr viel, was?“ 

 

Erneut spürte ich Kakashis Blick auf mir. 

„Kommt auf die Situation an. Momentan ist es mir einfach zu viel auf einmal.“ Meine Augen hefteten sich an meine Zehenspitzen. „Verstehe.“ 

 

Ein Klirren war zu hören, gefolgt von einem lauten Fluchen und ich trat abrupt einen Schritt von der Bürotür zurück. Was war denn das gewesen? Auch Kakashi spannte sich an. „Warum sollte ich mich denn bei dem entschuldigen, wenn es doch der Wahrheit entspricht? Das sehe ich nicht ein“, erklang die erregte Stimme eines Jungen. Ich kannte diese Stimme, aber woher? „Nun sei doch vernünftig. Wirklich der Hokage hat noch anderes zu tun, als sich mit eurer Prügelei aufzuhalten. Jetzt entschuldige dich bei ihm“, erklang eine mir vertraute Stimme. 

 

War das etwa Sensei Iruka? Aber weshalb war er hier? Wegen einer kleinen Prügelei zweier Kinder? Nein, wenn er damit zum Hokage ging, musste weit mehr dahinterstecken. „Jetzt krieg dich mal ein. Es war ein Versehen klar? Ich wollte deiner blöden Töle nicht auf den Schwanz steigen. Ehrlich.“ Naruto? Töle? Moment mal. Dann war der andere doch… „Wie hast du Akamaru eben genannt? Dir werd ich’s zeigen.“ Akamaru. Hund. Von wem war er doch gleich der ständige Begleiter? 

 

„Kiba. Jetzt reiß dich zusammen. Ich bin hier doch nicht im Kindergarten. Wenn das so weiter geht versetze ich euch zwei auch auf Zeit dahin zurück.“

 

Stille. 

 

Das hatte anscheinend geholfen. Kakashi schüttelte neben mir schon fast verzweifelt den Kopf. „Nicht schon wieder.“ Verwirrt sah ich zu ihm auf. „Das ist nun schon, das zweite Mal, dass die beiden aneinandergeraten sind. Aber diesmal ist es anscheinend ausgeartet.“ 

 

„Aber weswegen?“, fragte ich. „Nun das erste Mal war wegen dir.“ Wegen mir? Ich wollte schon den Mund aufmachen um ihn zu fragen, als er fortfuhr. „Mehr weiß ich leider auch nicht. Lass dir das am besten von Naruto erklären.“ Na besten Dank. Erst machte er mich neugierig und dann wusste er es selbst nicht so genau. 

 

Mit einem Mal wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein wütender Junge mit kurzen braunen Haaren, zwei roten Streifen auf den Wangen und kleinen, angriffslustig funkelnden schwarzen Augen, stürmte heraus. Ich entdeckte einen kleinen, weißen Hund, der neben ihm herlief und wusste sofort, dass es sich um niemand anderen, als Kiba Inuzuka handeln musste. 

 

Der hatte sich wirklich kein bisschen verändert, wenn man von seiner Stimme absah. Als er jedoch mich und Kakashi entdeckte, blieb er stocksteif stehen. Die Wut verblasste und machte einem seltsamen Triumph Platz. Dann drehte er sich zu dem großen braunhaarigen Ninja um, welcher ihm durch die Tür gefolgt war. „Das ist der Junge, den ich mit Naruto im Dorf gesehen habe.“ Junge? Hielt der mich für einen Jungen? Irgendwie freute ich mich darüber. Ein Grinsen bildete sich auf meinen Lippen. 

 

„Tut mir leid dich zu enttäuschen, aber ich bin kein Junge.“ Kiba sah mich verdattert an und ich genoss den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. Zumal man den wirklich nicht oft bei ihm zu sehen bekam.

 

„Was machst du denn hier? Haben sie dich erwischt? Wie siehst du denn aus? Was sind das für Male an deinem Hals?“ Naruto war so plötzlich vor mir aufgetaucht, dass ich ihn gar nicht hatte kommen sehen. Ich wich einen Schritt zurück. Das war eindeutig eine Situation, vor der ich mich sehr gefürchtet hatte. „Kann ich es dir später erklären“, fragte ich ihn leise. „Warum denn nicht gleich hier? Ich würde nämlich auch gerne hören, was sie zu sagen hat“, sagte Kiba und bedachte mich mit einem Grinsen, das mir ganz und gar nicht gefiel. 

 

Mein Blick fiel auf Sensei Iruka, der stocksteif hinter Naruto stehengeblieben war. Er war totenbleich im Gesicht. „Tora?“, fragte er verwirrt. Oh nein. 

 

Auch Kiba schien es nun geschnallt zu haben und betrachtete mich erneut gründlich. Dann schnupperte er und zog ein wenig die Nase kraus. „Du stinkst zwar ziemlich, aber deinen Geruch kenn ich. Zwar weiß ich nicht von wo…“ Überlegend sah er mich an. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen, geschweige denn, wie ich handeln sollte. Diese Situation überforderte mich komplett. Hier standen mein ehemaliger Sensei, ein Klassenkamerad und Naruto vor mir. Die ersten Beiden hatten mich drei Jahre nicht mehr gesehen und mich für tot gehalten. Und dem dritten, den ich Freund nannte, hatte ich mein größtes Geheimnis aus eigener Feigheit nicht anvertraut. Ein leichtes Zittern durchfuhr meinen Körper. 

 

Eine Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter und drückte sie ein wenig. Kakashi. In diesem Moment war ich dem Kopierninja wirklich dankbar dafür, dass er meine Verzweiflung spürte und mir den entscheidenden Halt gab. Ich wusste nicht, was ich andernfalls getan hätte. Es tat gut zu wissen, dass es jemanden gab, der mir die nötige Kraft schenkte. 

 

„Weitere Fragen, könnt ihr nach dem Wochenende klären.“ Eine tiefe, raue Stimme durchbrach die herrschende Stille und alle wandten sich zu einem grauhaarigen Mann mit rotweißen Mantel um. Den Yondaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. 

 

Prüfend sah dieser in die Runde. Als niemand ein Wort zu sagen wagte, räusperte er sich. „Iruka. Bitte begleite Kiba und Naruto doch nach Hause.“ Als mein ehemaliger Sensei widersprechen wollte, winkte der Hokage ab. „Ich werde es dir noch erklären. Komm danach wieder zum Büro zurück.“ Angesprochener nickte und zog Kiba und Naruto mit sich. Der braunhaarige Inuzuka protestierte zwar lautstark, aber das schien den Chunin nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Naruto dagegen blieb ungewöhnlich still und sah mich aus seinen tiefblauen Augen ernst an. Ahnte er etwas? Unabhängig davon musste ich es ihm so bald wie möglich sagen. Bei diesem Gedanken krampfte sich mein Magen unweigerlich zusammen.

 

Als die Beiden um die Ecke waren atmete der Hokage hörbar auf. „Gut, das wäre dann geklärt.“ Seine braunen Augen lagen mit einem beinahe sanftmütigen Ausdruck auf mir. „So Tora. Endlich begegne ich auch einmal der Unfassbaren.“ Ich zuckte zusammen, als er meinen „Titel“ aussprach. „Ich gebe zu, dass ich bis vor zwei Monaten noch nicht erwartet hätte, dass sich hinter diesem Namen ein junges Mädchen im zarten Alter von dreizehn Jahren verbirgt. Ich gebe auch zu, dass ich Kakashi beauftragt habe, dich zu beschatten.“ 

 

Also doch.

 

„Aber nicht mit irgendeiner böswilligen Absicht. Nein. Dein Anblick erinnerte mich an ein Mädchen, das vor drei Jahren spurlos aus unserem Dorf verschwunden war. Und dessen Vater behauptete, er wüsste nicht, weshalb es fortgelaufen sei. Eigentlich hätte es mich schon damals stutzig machen sollen.“ Er gönnte sich eine kurze Pause, bevor er weitersprach. „Aber nun gut. Das ist vergangen. Schon seit gegebener Zeit beobachte ich Naruto Uzumaki, da dieser, wie du sich weißt, dazu neigt, Unsinn zu machen.“ 

 

Ich nickte. Aber das hatte auch einen Grund. Und ich war sicher, dass der Hokage, diesen auch kannte. Nur, dass er nicht wirklich etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte.

 

„Dadurch habe ich auch von dir erfahren“, endete er. 

 

Ich schwieg. Unzählige Gedanken bevölkerten meinen Kopf. Schwirrten darin herum wie lästige Fliegen. Aber am meisten beschäftigte mich eine einzige Frage.

 

„Du fragst dich sicherlich, was nun mit dir passieren wird, da du ja in den vergangenen Jahren einiges gestohlen hast.“ Schweigend nickte ich. Jetzt kam sie. Die Situation, die ich nie haben wollte. 

 

„Nun, mein Kind. Was würdest du davon halten, ein Ninja zu werden und deine Fähigkeiten zum Wohl von Konoha einzusetzen?“

 

Ich erstarrte.

 

„Was?“


	11. Unglaube

Unfähig einen gerade Satz herauszubringen, starrte ich den Hokage an. Der wollte mich doch auf den Arm nehmen oder? Das war nur ein Scherz. Weshalb sollte er mir das anbieten? 

 

„Ist … das ihr Ernst?“, stammelte ich. 

 

Der Hokage lächelte. 

 

„Aber sicher. Mädchen, du hast viel durchmachen müssen und ich verstehe auch, dass du deswegen etwas misstrauisch bist. Doch du kannst unbesorgt sein, ich habe nicht die geringste Absicht dir schaden zu wollen. Im Gegenteil.“ 

 

Stocksteif stand ich da und starrte ihn an. Meine Beine fühlten sich inzwischen wie Wackelpudding an. Stimmte es? Wollte er mir wirklich helfen? 

 

„Aber … ich habe einiges gestohlen, wie soll ich das wieder gutmachen?“ 

 

Ein sanfter Ausdruck bildete sich auf seinen Zügen. „Das lass einmal meine Sorge sein.“ 

 

„Wie lautet deine Entscheidung Tora?“, fragte nun auch Kakashi. 

 

„Die ganze Zeit, in der ich alleine gelebt habe, hatte ich nur einen Wunsch, bei dem ich mir sicher war, dass er sich nie erfüllen würde. Ich wollte eine Ninja Kriegerin werden und für all das was mir wichtig ist kämpfen. Meine Entscheidung lautet also … ja.“ 

 

Der Hokage nickte. „Gut, dann …“

 

Doch er wurde durch ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. 

 

„Herein.“ 

 

Sensei Iruka stürmte in den Raum. Seine Haare waren zerzaust und standen nach allen Seiten vom Kopf ab. Eigentlich ein lustiger Anblick, wenn für mich die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre. Ich würde ein Ninja werden können. Erst jetzt begriff ich so richtig, wofür ich mich soeben entschieden hatte. Unbändige Freude durchfuhr mich. Mein Traum würde doch noch wahr werden. Und ehe ich mich versah, war ich nach vorne gestürmt und hatte den Hokage umarmt. 

 

Überrumpelt, stolperte dieser einen Schritt nach hinten, fing sich jedoch sogleich wieder. Tränen der Freude rannen mein Gesicht hinunter und benetzten den Stoff seines Gewandes. 

 

„Danke“, sagte ich und trat zurück. Es herrschte Stille im Raum. Alle starrten mich an. 

 

„Entschuldigt, es hat mich einfach nur unglaublich glücklich gemacht, zu wissen, dass sich mein Traum doch noch erfüllen kann“, erklärte ich und wischte die Tränen fort. Lächelnd sah mich der Hokage an. „Wofür denn entschuldigen? Es freut mich, dass ich dir helfen konnte.“

 

Dann räusperte er sich. 

 

„Iruka. Gut, dass du da bist. Sicherlich wirst du einige Fragen haben, was Tora anbelangt. Ich sage dir schon einmal so viel: Ihr Vater hat uns vor drei Jahren alle belogen. Er selbst war daran schuld, dass sie fortgerannt ist. Nun, fragst du dich bestimmt, wie es die liebe Tora so lange geschafft hat, zu überleben und dabei ungesehen zu bleiben.“ 

 

Auffordernd sah er mich an. Ich schluckte. Also war ich diejenige, die es ihm sagen musste. 

 

„Ich bin die Unfassbare.“ 

 

Meine Stimme klang heiser in den Ohren. 

 

Sensei Iruka schien überrumpelt. 

 

„Das … das glaube ich nicht. Wie willst du … ungesehen.“ Fast ein wenig gekränkt sah ich ihn an. „Ich habe ein spezielles Kekkei Genkai, das mir dies möglich gemacht hat. Das ist der Grund, weshalb mich niemand finden konnte.“ Ich atmete tief ein. Jetzt würden sie es alle wissen. Mein Geheimnis. Es selbst sehen. „Jutsu der Unsichtbarkeit.“ 

 

Beinahe schon genoss ich die Blicke, als sich mein Körper vor den anderen auflöste. 

 

„Das ist unglaublich. Eine solche Fähigkeit, wäre dir im Kampf von großem Nutzen“, sagte Kakashi, der als erster seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. 

 

„Das stimmt wohl, aber dennoch musste auch ich mich erst einmal damit zurechtfinden. Die Koordination fiel mir besonders schwer, denn ich konnte zwar fühlen, aber nicht sehen, wo, an welcher Stelle sich meine Arme und Beine befanden. Erst ganz langsam habe ich es mir beibringen können.“

 

Schließlich löste ich das Jutsu und machte mich somit wieder für alle sichtbar. Der Teil war schon einmal geschafft. Schließlich räusperte sich der Hokage. „Gut. Fahren wir fort.“ Sein Blick wandte sich nun wieder direkt mir zu. „Du wirst nach dem Wochenende wie jeder andere Schüler auch auf die Akademie gehen. Iruka. Du wirst erneut ihr Sensei sein.“ Angesprochener nickte zustimmend. „Das heißt, du wirst auch wieder mit Naruto in eine Klasse gehen. Ich bin sicher, dass dies euch beiden sehr gut tun wird.“ Ich lächelte. Ja allerdings.

 

„Aber es ist so, dass du in all den Jahren einiges an Lehrstoff verpasst hast, deswegen, werde ich dir einen Nachhilfelehrer zur Seite stellen…“ 

 

„Das ist nicht nötig“, sagte ich. Verwunderung blitzte in den Augen der anderen auf. Ich unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Wenn die wüssten. „Ich habe am Großteil des Unterrichts teilgenommen.“ 

 

Iruka hob verwirrt den Kopf. „Wie darf ich das verstehen?“ „Nun ja…“ Jetzt konnte ich das Grinsen wirklich nicht mehr unterdrücken. 

 

„Vor ihrem Klassenzimmer steht ein sehr hoher Baum Sensei. Und ich habe mich oft darauf gesetzt und unsichtbar Ihrem Unterricht gelauscht. Nur musste ich dabei wirklich aufpassen, dass Kiba mich nicht riechen konnte, wegen seines starken Geruchsinns. Und parallel dazu auch noch auf Hinatas Byakugan achten.“ 

 

Erwartungsvoll blickte ich die drei Männer an. Iruka konnte nicht so richtig glauben was er hörte. Kakashis Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich nicht lesen und der Hokage wirkte beinahe interessiert. 

 

„Soso. Wirklich interessant, was du alles beachtet hast und gleichzeitig in der Lage warst dich nicht zu verraten. Das sind wirklich sehr gute Fähigkeiten“, sagte Hiruzen Sarutobi. 

 

„Dann hätte sich die Frage mit dem Lehrer wohl geklärt. Ich werde dir jemanden zuweisen, der dir helfen wird, deine praktischen Fähigkeiten zu verbessern. Geh morgen gegen Mittag auf den Trainingsplatz, denn dort wird dein zukünftiger Mentor auf dich warten.“ Ich nickte überrumpelt und aufgeregt zugleich. 

 

Der Hokage atmete aus. 

 

„Gut, dann müssen wir uns nur noch darum kümmern, wo du heute Nacht und dann auch demnächst schlafen kannst. Ich denke nicht, dass sich für heute noch etwas finden wird. Denn es ist schon ziemlich spät.“ 

 

Er hatte Recht. Inzwischen war es außen schon stockfinster geworden. Es war mindestens schon acht Uhr abends. Wie doch die Zeit verging.

 

Mit einem Mal wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein blonder Wirbelwind stürzte herein. Ich kam nicht umhin Naruto verblüfft anzusehen. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass er um diese Uhrzeit hier noch einmal aufkreuzen würde. Schnellen Schrittes kam der Uzumaki auf mich zugelaufen. Seinen Sensei und die anderen Beiden völlig außer Acht lassend. Verdammt. 

 

„So Tora. Es ist mir jetzt vollkommen egal, was hier läuft und die alle hier machen, aber ich will eine Antwort hören. Und zwar jetzt!“ 

 

Erschrocken stolperte ich einen Schritt zurück. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht verletzte mich. Aber ich hatte es nicht anders verdient. Viel zu lange hatte ich mein Geheimnis vor ihm geheim gehalten. 

 

„Ähm Naruto.“ 

 

Der Blonde zog die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen und schielte an mir vorbei in Richtung des Hokage. Die Unterbrechung schien ihm ganz und gar nicht zu passen. „Könntest du Tora vielleicht heute Nacht bei dir schlafen lassen?“ Jetzt entgleisten dem Blonden schließlich alle Gesichtszüge. 

 

„Wo-Woher wisst ihr Toras Namen und warum soll sie bei mir schlafen? Ich meine klar kann sie das aber ich versteh nicht…“ Sensei Iruka unterbrach sein verwirrtes Gestotter. 

 

„Ich denke, das kann sie dir später selbst erklären. Es ist nur wichtig, dass sie für diese Nacht ein Dach über dem Kopf hat, bevor wir für sie eine Wohnung suchen.“ 

 

„W-Wohnung?“

 

Oh je. Der war komplett verwirrt. Ja ich konnte es definitiv nachvollziehen, hatte ich mich doch heute des Öfteren in solch einer Situation wiedergefunden. 

 

„Ich würde sagen, für heute ist es genug. Tora, geh du mit zu Naruto und bleib die Nacht über bei ihm. Es wäre vielleicht auch besser, wenn du ihm die Wahrheit sagst.“ Ich nickte und hoffte, dass der Uzumaki mir verzeihen würde, was ich ihm vorenthalten hatte. 

 

„Ja das wird sie machen“, sagte Naruto mit einem Blick in meine Richtung, unter dem ich zusammenzuckte. Da hatte ich mir wirklich etwas eingebrockt. 

 

„Gute Nacht“, sagte er, packte meinen Arm und zog mich aus dem Raum.


	13. Fragen und Antworten

„Wo ist er denn nur? Ich könnte schwören, dass …“

 

Ich lehnte an dem Geländer vor Narutos Wohnung und beobachtete aufmerksam den Blonden, welcher verzweifelt in seinen Hosentaschen nach dem Schlüssel suchte. Die Anspannung vor dem kommenden drohte beinahe mich zu erdrücken. In den nächsten Minuten würde er mich mit unzähligen Fragen durchlöchern und ich war mehr als nur unvorbereitet. „Hier ist er ja, wusste ichs doch.“ Beinahe schon triumphierend hielt er einen kleinen silbernen Schlüssel in die Höhe. Eilig und mit leicht zittrigen Fingern sperrte er auf und zog mich beinahe schon in seine Wohnung. 

 

Als ich sie betrat, sperrte er die Tür wieder hinter mir ab. „Damit niemand auf die Idee kommt uns einen Überraschungsbesuch abzustatten“, murmelte er, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu mir. Schnurstracks lief der Blonde an mir vorbei, fegte mit seinem rechten Fuß noch eine am Boden herumliegende Packung Chips aus dem Weg und drehte sich zu mir um. „Setz dich“, sagte er und verwies auf einen kleinen Tisch mit zwei Stühlen. Geradezu perfekt für eine Unterhaltung auf meinerseits nicht ganz freiwilliger Basis. Erleichtert ließ ich mich auf einem der Stühle nieder. Endlich konnte ich wieder hocken. Die letzten paar Stunden war ich nur gestanden und erst jetzt fühlte ich, wie sehr meine Beine schmerzten. 

 

Ein Räuspern erklang. „Ich warte Tora.“ Oh Mann. Auf einmal kam Naruto mir furchtbar erwachsen vor. So wie er mich gerade ansah mit einem Hauch von Strenge im Gesicht. Das kannte ich so gar nicht von ihm. Ich seufzte. Gut, wahrscheinlich würde ich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen müssen, damit er mir seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. „Gut. Du willst die Wahrheit hören Naruto.“ Prüfend sah ich ihn an, doch er musterte mich nur unentwegt. Nicht mehr lange. „Ich bin die Unfassbare.“

 

Stille. 

 

Ich konnte förmlich sehen, wie meinem Gegenüber die Gesichtszüge entglitten. Mit einem Mal erinnerte mich dieser Ausdruck schrecklich an den von Sensei Iruka, als er es erfahren hatte. Also sozusagen auch erst vor kurzem. Ein kleines Grinsen bahnte sich auf meine Lippen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

 

„Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?“

 

Enttäuschung und Verwirrung schwangen in seiner Stimme mit. Ich schluckte. Dies war eine Frage, mit der ich tatsächlich gerechnet hatte. Doch die passende Antwort war schwer zu formulieren. 

 

„Ich versuche es zu erklären ja? Zwei Jahre habe ich auf der Straße gelebt. Viel habe ich gestohlen und mir somit auch einen Namen gemacht. Ich bin immer unerkannt geblieben. Niemand wusste, wie alt ich war, noch war mein Aussehen bekannt.“ 

 

Ich räusperte mich. 

 

„Und dann habe ich dich getroffen. In dem Moment, wo du mich entdeckt hattest, war ich der Angst ausgesetzt, dass du mich tatsächlich für die Unfassbare halten könntest. Doch so war es nicht. Stattdessen hast du in mir das Mädchen gesehen, das früher einst in deine Klasse ging. Und genauso sehr wie du habe ich mir in diesem Moment jemanden an meiner Seite gewünscht. Zwei Jahre lang war ich allein gewesen, hatte niemanden zum Reden gehabt. Aber …“ Naruto unterbrach mich. 

 

„Du hast mir nicht vertraut.“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Das stimmt nicht und das weißt du auch.“ 

Der Blonde verzog das Gesicht. „Versteh doch ich war eine gesuchte Diebin. Und ich wusste nicht, wie du auf diese Nachricht, reagieren würdest. Ich fürchtete einen neugefundenen Freund zu verlieren und hinterher noch von der ANBU erwischt zu werden.“ 

 

Vorsichtig sah ich zu Naruto, in der Erwartung, er würde meine Worte anzweifeln, doch der Blonde schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein. „Ja ich versteh dich“, sagte er und lächelte vorsichtig. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich so harsch zu dir war, aber ich habe einfach die Welt nicht mehr verstanden.“ Ich nickte. „Ist doch auch nachvollziehbar.“ 

 

Anschließend berichtete ich ihm noch davon, warum ich eben im Büro des Hokage gestanden hatte. An der Stelle, als ich von dem Kampf erzählte, sprang Naruto auf. „Dem hast du es aber gegeben. Ehrlich ich bin so froh, dass du dich behauptet hast und er jetzt auf ewig im Gefängnis hockt.“ Seine Augen glänzten, doch dann tauchte ein fragender Ausdruck in ihnen auf. 

 

„Aber … was passiert dann mit dir? Ich meine, die tun dir doch nichts oder?“

 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein das nicht aber …“ Gespielt traurig sah ich zu Boden.

 

„Aber was?“, besorgt musterte er mich. 

 

„Ich darf mit dir auf die Akademie gehen, ist das nicht super?“, strahlte ich ihn an.

 

Naruto war baff. Und zwar ziemlich. Das schien ihn fast noch mehr umzuhauen, als die Offenbarung, dass ich die Unfassbare war. „Echt jetzt? Dein Ernst?“ Ich nickte lächelnd. 

 

„Das ist der Hammer! Ich glaubs nicht, echt jetzt.“ Schneller als ich gucken konnte, hatte er den Tisch umrundet und mich umarmt. „Das ist supercool. Mensch, mit dir werden die vielen Stunden im Unterricht bestimmt viel interessanter.“ Ich grinste in seine Schulter hinein. Ja, und vielleicht würde das ihn auch davon abhalten so viel Unruhe zu stiften. 

 

Wir unterhielten uns noch eine ganze Weile über die kommenden Schulwochen und auch über die bald anstehende Abschlussprüfung. Ich versprach ihm ganz fest, ihn dabei zu unterstützen, sodass er diese auch gewiss bestehen konnte. Eine erneute Umarmung und ein noch breiter strahlender Naruto waren die Folge daraus gewesen.

 

Kurz vor Mitternacht legten wir uns beide Schlafen. Naruto hatte extra für mich die Couch freigeräumt und mir Kopfkissen und Decke bereitgelegt. Nach einem kurzen gegenseiteigen „Gute Nacht“, bewegte sich der Uzumaki Richtung Bett und ich mich gen Couch. 

 

Es war ziemlich ungewohnt nach so langer Zeit wieder auf einem weichen Untergrund zu schlafen, aber ich würde mich sicherlich noch daran gewöhnen. Zufrieden kuschelte ich mich in die Decke und schlief schließlich ein.

 

Ich lief einen langen, dunklen Gang entlang. Vereinzelt spendeten ein paar Lampen Licht. Schatten tanzten an den Wänden, unheilvoll und bedrohlich. Sie schienen mich zu verfolgen. Meine Schritte wurden immer schneller. Ich wollte hier weg. Fühlte mich bedroht und beengt von dieser unheimlichen Stille. Ein Zittern erfüllte meinen Körper. Es war kalt, eiskalt. Doch war es nur die Kälte, die mich zittern ließ, oder aber auch etwas anderes. 

 

Meine Arme schlangen sich um den Oberkörper und ich sah mich hektisch um. Hier musste es doch irgendwo einen Ausgang geben. Ich musste hier raus, sonst würde ich vermutlich noch den Verstand verlieren. Ein Geräusch ließ mich auffahren. Schritte. Schritte erklangen im Gang. Jedoch nicht leichtfüßig, sondern lautstark und kraftvoll. Immer schneller leiteten mich meine Beine. Ich wollte nur fort von hier. Ganz gleich wer dort war, er hatte bestimmt keine guten Absichten.

 

„Kleine Mörderin.“ Ich erstarrte in meiner Bewegung. Nein, nicht er. 

 

Mich ruckartig aus der Starre lösend, rannte ich den schmalen Gang entlang, aber dennoch fühlte es sich an, als würde ich nicht von der Stelle kommen. Ich spürte, dass ER aufholte. Immer näher kam.

 

Unkontrolliert begann mein Körper zu zittern. „Du wirst sehen, dass es nichts bringt fortzulaufen und nun, wirst du dafür büßen.“ Mein Herz galoppierte vor Angst, als ich seinen Atem hörte. Er war fast bei mir. Doch noch immer rannte ich, setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen, wollte nicht aufgeben. Doch mitten in der Bewegung trat ich auf etwas Glattes. Mit dem Rücken voran knallte ich auf den harten Steinboden. Ein scharfer Schmerz schoss mein Rückgrat hinauf und ich zog heftig die Luft ein.

 

„Ich sagte doch es bringt nichts.“

 

Ich erzitterte unter dem unheimlich tadelnden Tonfall und versuchte fortzurobben. Doch es ging nicht. Kein Glied konnte ich bewegen. Und dann schoss ein heftiger Schmerz durch meinen Rücken. Er brannte wie aus tausenden von kleinen Wunden. 

 

Und ich begann zu schreien.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ich finde diese Musik hier passt wirklich gut zu der Entwicklung von Toras und Narutos Freundschaft:

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D0UB8uWhokg

 

Und das Bild ebenso :)


	16. Normaler erster Schultag?

Hoch konzentriert saß ich auf meinem Stuhl und versuchte Kibas nervtötende Blicke zu ignorieren, die sich permanent in meinen Rücken bohrten. „Wie kann man nur so nervig sein“, knurrte ich leise. Das einzige, was mir der Satz einbrachte war ein schiefer Seitenblick von Shikamaru. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte er mich. „Du bist schon ein komisches Mädchen“, sagte er. 

 

Ein höchst unintelligentes „Hä“, war alles was mir zu diesem Satz einfiel. Shiakamarus Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. 

 

„Mädchen sind laut, reden viel und sind allgemein sehr nervig. Du dagegen hast in der vergangen halben Stunde kaum ein Wort gesagt. Ich find’s seltsam.“ Ich öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, doch eine ernste Stimme unterbrach mich.

 

„Tora, wenn du schon so ein Redebedürfnis hast, kannst du gerne meine Frage beantworten“, riss mich Sensei Irukas Stimme aus der Unterhaltung.

 

Mein Kopf schoss nach oben. Hitze begann sich auf meinen Wangen zu sammeln, als ich in die mahnenden braunen Augen meines Lehrers blickte. Gut gemacht Tora. Schon am ersten Tag wegen Ratschen im Visier des Lehrers. Sei stolz auf dich. Jetzt darfst du nachfragen, was er gefragt hat.

 

„Eh, Sensei Iruka. Entschuldigung aber ich habe die Frage nicht mitbekommen.“

 

Die rechte Augenbraue meines Lehrers wanderte immer mehr gen Norden. „Ja, das ist mir aufgefallen. Also gut, dann noch einmal für dich: Was ist ein Kekkei Genkai?“ 

 

Ich räusperte mich. „Das ist eine Fähigkeit, die vor allem in den Clans von Generation zu Generation weitervererbt wird. Mithilfe von ihr besitzt der Ninja eine Kraft die ihm im Kampf größere Vorteile verschaffen könnte. Außerdem können sie nicht erlernt werden, denn man braucht ein bestimmtes Gen dazu, das im DNS-Strang liegt.“ Schweigend sah mein Lehrer mich an. 

 

„Nun Tora. Ich sehe. Du wurdes anscheinend sehr gut unterrichtet“, sagte er schließlich. „Jedoch gibt es, was das Kekkei Genkai angeht auch Ausnahmen. Ab und an kommt es vor, dass Ninjas, die zu keinem der großen Clans gehören ebenfalls diese Fähigkeit in sich tragen.“ Kurz huschte sein Augenmerk in meine Richtung. Unmerklich nickte ich.

 

Das stimmte. Ich war einer dieser Beweise. Gehörte ich doch selbst zu keinem der großen Clans. Ich wusste selbst nicht viel über meine Abstammung. Nur, dass meine Mutter ebenfalls ein Kekkei Genkai gehabt hatte, im Gegensatz zu Vater. Bei dem Gedanken an ihn kam Übelkeit in mir auf. Ich hoffte so sehr nie wieder auf ihn treffen zu müssen.

 

Ich seufzte erleichtert auf, als es zur Pause klingelte. Gerade wollte ich mich in Narutos Richtung aufmachen, als ich enttäuscht erkennen musste, dass Sensei Iruka ihn beiseite gezogen hatte und intensiv auf ihn einredet. Das Gesagte schien doch eher an dem Blonden abzuprallen, als dass er sich es anhörte. 

 

Dann eben nicht. Naruto würde mich schon finden, wenn das eher einseitige Gespräch der beiden beendet war. Auf leisen Sohlen huschte ich aus dem Klassenzimmer und durch die vielen Flure der Akademie. Kurz warf ich einen Blick in den großen Hof, zuckte jedoch mit den Schultern und ging daran vorbei. Ich hatte kein Interesse in engeren Kontakt mit den anderen zu treten. Außerdem war ich nicht erpicht darauf, über meine Herkunft und Vergangenheit ausgefragt zu werden.

 

„Kein Interesse daran, deine neuen Klassenkameraden kennenzulernen?“ Ich sah auf. Rechts von mir an der Wand des engen Flurs lehnte ein großgewachsener Jonin. Seine schwarzen Haare hatten einen bläulichen Schimmer und trug einen Vollbart. Die Hände hatte er gemütlich in den Taschen seiner Jacke verstaut. Genüsslich zog er an seiner Zigarette und atmete wenig später wieder aus. Ich musste durch den Rauch hinweg ein wenig husten. 

 

„Ich zähle nicht zu den kommunikativsten Ninjas“, sagte ich schulterzuckend und beäugte mein Gegenüber weiterhin neugierig. Irgendwie erinnerte mich dieser Ninja an den Hokage. Ob die wohl verwandt waren? Vielleicht …

 

„So, du bist also Tora, ja? Interessant. Ich bin ja schon gespannt wie sich die Unfassbare so entwickeln wird.“ Schlagartig wurde ich bleich. Woher wusste dieser Jonin davon. Der Hokage hatte es doch nicht etwa jedem Jonin im ganzen Dorf erzählt. 

 

„Keine Panik. Niemand will dir böses. Ich bin übrigens Asuma. Asuma Sarutobi“, sagte er und streckte mir seine Hand entgegen. Zögerlich ergriff ich diese. Warm umschlossen seine Finger die meinen und drückten sie leicht. Ich kam nicht umhin, über seine riesigen Hände zu staunen. Neben dem fühlte ich mich wirklich klein und verletzlich. 

 

Sarutobi. Moment mal, dann war er doch mit dem Hokage verwandt. So war das also. Schief sah ich ihn an. Ja, ich könnte diesen Mann schon fast mögen. Er hatte eine ruhige und besonnene Art, die irgendwie gegensätzlich zu seinem Aussehen stand. Große, breite Männer verband ich immer mit Ärger und Gefahr. Das hatte ich wohl meinem Vater zu verdanken.

 

Als ich einen Blick auf mir spürte, sah ich auf. Mein Gegenüber hatte damit begonnen, mich intensiv zu mustern. „Dein Kekkei Genkai ist sehr interessant. Es würde dir in jedem Kampf einen Vorteil verschaffen, wenn du es richtig zu trainieren lernst. Ein paar Grundzüge kennst du ja schon und ich bin schon sehr gespannt, wie du dein Wissen diesbezüglich ausweiten wirst. Ich bin sicher, dein spezieller Sensei wird es dir beibringen“, sagte er und wandte sich zum Gehen. Kurz blickte er noch einmal über die Schulter zurück. 

 

„Hat mich gefreut Tora.“

 

Mein spezieller Sensei… Moment mal. 

 

„Hey … sie wissen doch, wer mein neuer Sensei ist nicht war. Wer ist es?“, fragte ich mit erhobener Stimme. Ich konnte ihn schon fast Schmunzeln hören. „Ja das weiß ich durchaus. Aber ich wie sagt man so schön: Lass dich überraschen. Ach ja, und dieser spezielle Sensei lässt dir was ausrichten. Er erwartet dich heute Abend auf dem Trainingsplatz. Du sollst pünktlich sein“, sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Dann war er fort. Etwas verloren blieb ich im Flur zurück. Warum diese ganze Geheimnistuerei? Oder wussten die selbst noch nicht, wer mein neuer Sensei werden sollte. Hilflos zuckte ich mit den Schultern. Wohl oder übel würde ich warten müssen. Aber zuerst einmal musste ich zurück ins Klassenzimmer gehen und das so schnell wie möglich, denn soeben hatte ich feststellen müssen, dass es schon längst zum Pausenende geklingelt hatte. Und ich rannte los. 

 

Grinsend liefen Naruto und ich Seite an Seite nach Hause. Der Hokage hatte mir die Wohnung gleich neben der von Naruto zur Verfügung gestellt. Allein die Tatsache, dass ich direkt neben dem Blonden Chaoten wohnen durfte, hatte mich mit unglaublicher Freude erfüllt. 

 

Ich sah in den Himmel. Noch war er überwiegend von deinem schönen blau durchzogen. Doch schon bald würde die stetig sinkende Sonne ihn in ein angenehmes orangerot verfärben. Und ich wusste genau, was das für mich heißen würde. Asuma hatte mir ja erzählt, dass ich heute Abend meinen „speziellen“ Sensei, wie er ihn nannte, kennenlernen würde. Und womöglich auch schon einige Kampftaktiken zeigen müsste. Das Problem dabei war nur, dass ich mich selbst ausschließlich auf Verteidigung spezialisiert hatte und nicht auf den Angriff.

 

Meine Stärken lagen in meinem Kekkei Genkai und der Schnelligkeit. Schon früher hatte ich festgestellt, dass ich schneller war als so manch anderer Ninja und das war ebenfalls ein Vorteil den ich nutzen konnte. 

 

In den vergangenen Monaten hatte ich mich an einem neuen Jutsu versucht. Doch bisher hatte es nur ein einziges Mal funktioniert. Mal sehen, vielleicht konnte mir mein neuer Sensei ja dabei helfen.

 

Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, wer derjenige war…


	17. So viel zum Thema Training

Hoch oben in den Ästen eines Baumes saß ich an den breiten Stamm gelehnt und beobachtete den Trainingsplatz. Mein neuer Sensei müsste jetzt eigentlich in den nächsten paar Minuten aufkreuzen. Ich lehnte meinen Körper ein Stück nach vorne und zog ein Kunai aus meiner Waffentasche hervor. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen visierte ich ein kleines Astloch an, welches sich etwa zehn Meter von mir entfernt auf dem gegenüberliegenden Baum befand. Locker drehte ich die kleine Waffe in der Hand, dann griff ich fester zu und warf. Mist. Knapp vorbei. Aber das nächste, würde ganz sicher treffen. Ich langte mir über die Schulter und nach meinem Bogen, samt dem Pfeilköcher.

 

Ich lächelte leicht, als ich das dünne Holz der Pfeile zwischen meinen Fingern spürte und zog wahllos einen hervor. Vorsichtig stand ich auf. Mein Ziel waren die Trainingspuppen die kreuz und quer auf dem Platz verteilt standen. Die Sehne knarzte leise, als ich sie spannte. Ein leichter Wind kam von rechts und ich änderte ein klein wenig die Richtung. Wenige Sekunden später ließ ich den Pfeil fliegen. Mit einem leisen Zischen durchschnitt er die Luft und bohrte sich direkt in den Kopf der Puppe. Ich grinste. Getroffen. 

 

Bisher war das Bogenschießen eher eine Art Hobby von mir gewesen. Ich übte zum Zeitvertreib und für die Jagd. Das war alles. Ich konnte mir nicht wirklich vorstellen, Pfeil und Bogen in einem wirklichen Kampf zu nutzen. Aber mal sehen, vielleicht gab es dabei dennoch ein paar Möglichkeiten. 

 

In einer einfachen Bewegung hängte ich mir den Bogen wieder um. Dann nahm ich Anlauf und sprang. Meine Hände bekamen den Ast über mir zu fassen und ich zog mich daran hoch. Zu Beginn meiner Zeit als Diebin hatte ich wirklich Probleme damit gehabt auf Bäume zu klettern. Ich hatte sogar Höhenangst. Doch mit der Zeit hatte ich diese Furcht beiseitegelegt und gelernt mich beinahe lautlos durch das Geäst zu bewegen. Wie ein Raubtier auf der Pirsch, hatte ich mich jedes Mal gefühlt, wenn ich jagen ging. Hoch oben in den Astgabeln der Bäume. Eine ziemlich ungewöhnliche, aber meist effektive Art, jagen zu gehen.

 

Mit einem Ruck zog ich das Kunai aus dem Astloch und verstaute es in meiner Waffentasche. Behände kletterte ich den Baum hinunter. Wozu springen, wenn klettern doch viel mehr Spaß machte. Natürlich könnte ich ihn auch mithilfe meines Chakras hinauflaufen. Doch das tat ich nur im allerhöchsten Notfall. 

 

Meine Glieder spannten sich an. Ich konnte etwas fühlen. Eine Präsenz, jedoch vermochte ich nicht zu sagen, wo sich der oder diejenige befand. Schlagartig verharrte ich in meiner Bewegung und blieb still an den Stamm gekrallt an Ort und Stelle. Ich schloss die Augen und konzentrierte meine Sinne auf die Umgebung. Hörte den Gesang der Vögel, das Rauschen des Windes und … ein Knacken direkt hinter mir. Die Luft zischte und blitzartig ließ ich den Stamm los und sprang. 

 

Mit einem hässlichen Knirschen bohrten sich die zwei Wurfmesser in den Stamm. Ich blickte nicht zurück, mit dem Hintergedanken von irgendetwas abgelenkt zu werden. Noch im Fall fischte ich eines meiner Kunais aus der Gürteltasche. Keinen Augenblick zu früh. Weitere der Messer kamen auf mich zu. Es klirrte, als ich sie abwehrte. Sanft trafen meine Füße auf dem Boden auf. Als ich erneut das verräterische Zischen hörte, machte ich blitzschnell ein Fingerzeichen und tauschte meinen Körper mit einem Baumstumpf. So konnte ich blitzartig in die Schatten verschwinden und mich verstecken. 

 

Dicht an den Stamm eines Baumes gepresst, saß ich da und beobachtete meine Umgebung mit wachsamen Blick. Mir war momentan ziemlich egal, um wen es sich bei dem Angreifer handelte. Wichtig war nur, dass ich aus dieser Sache heil wieder herauskam. Wenn er es schaffen würde mich aus meinem Versteck und auf eine offene Fläche zu treiben, wäre es aus für mich. Dann wäre ich in jedem Punkt angreifbar. 

 

Etwa glomm vor meinen Augen auf. Erst kleine und unscheinbar, doch dann bewegte es sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf mich zu. Ein kleiner Feuerball. Instinktiv reagierte ich und sprang beiseite. Es krachte, als das Geschoss in den Baum krachte. Gierig züngelten die Flammen an der Pflanze hoch. Als weitere Feuerbälle in meine Richtung kamen, sprang ich Stück für Stück zurück. Ich fühlte mich ein wenig hilflos. Allein aus dem Grund, dass ich nur mit dem Ausweichen beschäftigt war. 

 

Meine Augen weiteten sich, als ich weitere Geschosse auf mich zurasen sah. Moment mal. Ich fühlte ihre Hitze nicht. Waren das etwa Täuschungen? Das hieß doch nicht etwa? Mutig straffte ich die Schultern und lief den heißen Geschossen entgegen. Sie gingen einfach durch mich hindurch. Weder brannte meine Haut, noch spürte ich ihre Hitze. Ein triumphierendes Lächeln zierte meine Lippen. Hatte ich es doch gewusst. 

 

Nun war es Zeit für den Angriff. Wenn ich mich nicht täuschte, hatte mein Gegner inzwischen schon einiges von seinem Chakra verbraucht. Das bedeutete für mich, dass ich eine größere Chance besaß, diesen Kampf möglicherweise für mich zu entscheiden. Aber dabei musste ich überlegt und vorsichtig vorgehen. Aber auch damit nicht übertreiben. 

 

Ich grinste, bevor ich mein Chakra in den Füßen zu sammeln begann und den nächsten Baum hinaufrannte. Oben angekommen, ließ ich den Chakrafluss abebben um nicht zu viel zu verbrauchen und sah mich um. Ich griff nach einem meiner Pfeile und legte ihn in die Sehne. Was mein Feind nicht sehen konnte, war, dass ich eine Briefbombe um den Pfeil gewickelt hatte. 

 

So saß ich nun da und wartete auf den nächsten Angriff. Schweiß lief meine Stirn hinab und Anspannung ließ jeden Muskel meines Körpers erzittern. Da! Ein Geräusch im Astwerk, nicht weit von mir entfernt. Ein Schatten hatte sich bewegt und kam direkt auf mich zu. Ich konnte nicht viel von meinem Gegner ausmachen, da er noch immer die Dunkelheit des Waldes nutzte um sich mir zu nähern. In der Hand hielt er vier kleine Shuriken. Blitzschnell hatte ich den Pfeil abgeschossen. Jedoch nicht direkt auf meinen Gegner, sondern den Ast, welcher ihn von mir trennte. 

 

Wenige Sekunden später erschütterte ein ohrenbetäubender Knall das kleine Waldstück. Fest verkrallte ich mein Finger in dem Ast auf welchem ich saß. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, sah ich vier kleine Shuriken auf mich zufliegen. Ich hatte keine Zeit mehr zu reagieren, sondern klammerte mich an das einzige, was mir in dieser Situation einfiel. „Jutsu des unsichtbaren Schildes.“

 

Ich spürte es. Fühlte, dass es funktioniert hatte, sobald die kleinen Waffen an meinem Schild abprallten. Ich kam nicht darum herum erleichtert aufzulachen. Geschafft. Ich hatte das Jutsu erneut gemeistert und das in einer solch schwierigen Situation. „Nicht schlecht“, erklang es nicht weit von mir entfernt und ich sah auf.

 

Auf einem Ast schräg über mir saß niemand anderes, als Kakashi Hatake. 

 

Wie vom Donner gerührt starrte ich ihn an. Hatte er mich also angegriffen. War dieser ganze Kampf nur eine Übung gewesen? Oder vielleicht hatte er es auch genutzt um mich zu prüfen, ob ich gut genug wäre. Ich wusste es nicht. 

 

Kritisch musterte ich mein Gegenüber. 

 

Leise landete der hellhaarige Jonin direkt vor mir. Zumindest versuchte er es. Irgendetwas hinderte ihn daran. Ich begriff und löste grinsend das Jutsu. 

 

„So ein Jutsu habe ich noch nie zuvor gesehen. Und kopieren kann ich es ebenfalls nicht. Das ist wirklich interessant.“

 

Ein Rascheln in Gebüsch kündigte einen weiteren Besucher an. Verwirrt sah ich den Ankömmling an, ihn hatte ich noch nie hier gesehen. Vielleicht einmal durch Zufall. Aber ich war auch nicht der Typ, der sich Gesichter schnell merkte. 

 

Er war etwa so groß, wie Kakashi und besaß schulterlange, braune Haare und sein Konoha Stirnband war seltsamerweise vorne verknotet, anstatt hinten. Beinahe prüfend sah er mich an, während er auf einer seltsamen Nadel herumkaute. Er hatte eine ruhige und überlegte Ausstrahlung, doch vielleicht täuschte ich mich auch. 

 

Anhand seiner Weste erkannte ich ihn als Jonin, doch was machte er hier? War er etwa mein neuer Sensei?

 

„Was hat das zu bedeuten. Wollt ihr mich etwa prüfen?“, fragte ich verwirrt.


	18. Stärken und Schwächen

Die beiden tauschten ein paar kurze Blicke miteinander.

 

„Bitte versteh das nicht falsch Tora“, begann Kakashi schließlich. „Aber ja, es war sozusagen als Übung gedacht, damit wir deine Fähigkeiten einschätzen können und dann in der Lage sind dir dementsprechend zu helfen.“ 

 

Ich knurrte leise. Klar verstand ich, dass sie wissen mussten, welche Fähigkeiten ich besaß und wieweit ich in der Lage war mein Chakra zu beherrschen, aber dennoch, die beiden hatten mir den Schreck meines Lebens eingejagt. „Das war echt hinterhältig von euch Sensei Kakashi und … deinen Namen kenne ich noch nicht“, sagte ich in Richtung des dunkelhaarigen Jonin.

 

„Genma“, sagte er. „Genma Shiranui, Spezial-Jonin.“

 

Ich nickte und Kakashi begann seinen Faden wieder aufzunehmen.

 

„Du wunderst dich sicher, weshalb wir zu zweit hier auftauchen. Nun … dafür gibt es eine einfache Erklärung.“ Er machte eine Pause. Leicht ungeduldig sah ich ihn an. Machte der das mit Absicht? Genma sah mit einem dicken Grinsen zu Kakashi. Schön für ihn, wenn er es witzig fand, mich auf die Folter zu spannen, wo er doch den Grund kannte und ich nicht. Zugegeben … wäre ich an seiner Stelle, würde es vermutlich denselben Spaß bereiten. 

 

Ich zuckte schon beinahe zusammen, als er fortfuhr. „Nun ja. Zu Beginn, wollte der Hokage, dass ich allein, dein Training übernehme … aber nachdem er sich daran erinnert hatte, dass … achso, das darfst du ja noch nicht wissen.“ Ich widerstand dem Drang mit den Augen zu rollen. Erst steuerte er darauf zu und dann durfte ich es nicht wissen. „Nach der Abschlussprüfung wirst du wissen, was er meint“, wandte Genma ein, welcher meinen Blick anscheinend bemerkt hatte. Freundlich zwinkerte er mir zu. 

 

„Jedenfalls übernehmen wir es jetzt zusammen. Also Genma und ich. Denn wir beide werden ab und an mal auf Missionen sein. Und solange der eine fort ist, kann der andere aushelfen. Kapiert?“ Ich nickte. Das war ja auch noch richtig verständlich ausgedrückt.

 

„Gut. Also dein richtiges Training wird erst morgen beginnen, aber heute können wir schon einmal über deine Stärken und Schwächen sprechen. Wir zählen dir nun alles auf, was wir in diesem Kampf analysiert und beobachtet haben. Wenn dir etwas auffallen sollte, was wir nicht aufgezählt haben, dann darfst du uns unterbrechen“, sagte Genma und nickte anschließen Kakashi auffordernd zu.

 

„Nun gut. Wir haben dich von Anfang an beobachten.“ „Seit ich auf dem Baum saß?“, fragte ich überrascht. Ich hatte niemanden bemerkt. „Dass du uns nicht gesehen oder bemerkt hast, lag daran, dass wir unser Chakra unterdrückt hatten. Eine Lektion, die wir dir vielleicht demnächst auch beibringen werden.“ Ich nickte erfreut. Das versprach interessant zu werden. „Nun du verfügst über eine fast sehr gute Chakrakontrolle. Es gibt noch ein paar kleine Punkte die verbessert werden müssten, aber sonst schon sehr gelungen. Das haben wir vor allem gesehen, als du das Chakra in deinen Füßen gesammelt hast und den Baum hinaufgelaufen bist. Das beherrscht fast niemand in deinem Alter. Sehr Erstaunlich.“

 

„Ja. Das ist, weil ich es mir selbst beigebracht habe. Ich habe all die Zeit im Wald gelebt und von den Bäumen aus gejagt. Das heißt ich musste auch lernen, wie ich mich auf ihnen halten konnte. Diese Technik habe ich einmal bei zwei Chunin beobachtet und beschlossen mir diese beizubringen. Zwar hat es etwas gedauert, aber schließlich war diese von Erfolg gekrönt“, erklärte ich. 

 

Kakashi und Genma wechselten einen Blick. „Es ist wirklich beachtlich, dass du dir all das selbst beigebracht hast“, sagte Genma schließlich. „Ich musste zusehen, wie ich überleben konnte. Ich habe beobachtet und nachgemacht. Eigentlich ähnlich, wie man es auch im Unterricht macht. Nur, dass ich keinen Lehrer hatte, der mir alles doppelt und dreifach erklärt. Und bei manchen Dingen habe ich auch wirklich lange gebraucht um sie mir selbst beizubringen.“ Kakashi nickte. 

 

„Einen kleinen Kritikpunkt hätte ich noch anzumerken: Es ist mir aufgefallen, dass du dich sehr in die Enge hast treiben lassen.“ Ich schluckte, hatte ich doch geahnt, dass diese Frage kommen würde.

 

„Nun, das liegt daran, dass ich mich in all der Zeit nicht wirklich auf Angriffstaktiken konzentriert habe, sondern die Abwehr. Ich hatte nie die Absicht Ninjas oder die Einwohner, bei meinen Fluchten zu verletzen. Allein die Verteidigung war mir wichtig und das hat bis jetzt auch immer funktioniert“, erklärte ich zögerlich. „Auch wenn es vielleicht feige erscheinen mag.“

 

„Nein. Keineswegs. Nur ist es ein wenig ungewohnt, dass ein Dieb seine Verfolger nicht angreift.“ Ich unterbrach Genma. „Doch einmal habe ich angegriffen, aber das auch nur, weil mein Vater im Verfolgungsteam dabei war und ich nicht wollte, dass er mir zu nahe kommen konnte.“ 

 

Ich atmete tief durch und sah den beiden dann fest in die Augen. Sie sollten ruhig sehen, dass ich ihnen die Wahrheit erzählte. Genma schien von den Taten meines Erzeugers zu wissen, denn er nickte verständnisvoll. 

 

„Gut, das wäre es dann auch schon, das nächste Mal, triffst du entweder Kakashi oder mich, erneut hier auf dem Trainingsplatz. Wieder um dieselbe Uhrzeit. Nimm alles mit, was du an Waffen hast. Wir wollen schließlich genau sehen, wie du mit jeder einzelnen umgehen kannst. Auch die ungewöhnlichen, wie Pfeil und Bogen. Mal sehen, ob wir daraus auch etwas machen können. Was dein Kekkei Genkai angeht, das werden wir bestimmt auch trainieren können. Und anschließend wirst du noch etwas über die Chakra Kontrolle lernen. Ich hoffe doch, dass du schwimmen kannst“, sagte Genma.

 

Ich sagte nichts, war viel zu überrumpelt von dem Gesagten. Das wertete der Braunhaarige als Ja und nickte Kakashi zu, ehe er verschwand. Ich hob an um dem Jonin zu erklären, dass ich nicht schwimmen konnte, ganz gleich, was da auf mich zukam. Doch der hob nur kurz die Hand und verpuffte sich ebenfalls. Na, besten Dank. Und wie sollte ich den beiden denn bitte erklären, dass ich, eine dreizehnjährige Kunoichi nicht schwimmen konnte… Die würde sich kranklachen.

 

Das musste ich verhindern, um jeden Preis. Mein Chakra konnte ich ja schon gut kontrollieren, also würde die Übung bestimmt keine wirklich großes Problem für mich darstellen. Das hoffte ich zumindest. Ich sollte versuchen, den positiv entgegenzublicken. Denn wenn nicht, würde da hundertprozentig nichts hintenraus kommen und ich würde mich hoffnungslos blamieren.

 

„He Tora!“ Ich sah auf und grinste. Naruto kam winkend in meine Richtung gelaufen. „Ist dein Training schon zu Ende?“ Ich nickte. „Super, dann können wir ja zusammen ins Ichiraku’s gehen und eine Nudelsuppe essen. Na, was meinst du?“ „Klar, können wir machen“, sagte ich. 

 

Auf dem Weg zu Narutos Lieblingsrestaurant schloss sich uns noch Shikamaru an, welcher ebenfalls dort hin wollte. Und da es auf mich wirkte, als hätte der Schwarzhaarige keinen Bock darauf sich von Naruto weiter nerven zu lassen, sagte er auch sofort zu. Ich kam nicht umhin zu grinsen. Auch wenn der Nara so tat, als könne er den blonden Chaoten nicht ausstehen, irgendwie wusste ich, dass er ihn mochte. Und allein das sorgte dafür, dass ich den kompletten Abend rundum zufrieden war und sogar vergaß, was in der Trainingsstunde am nächsten Tag noch auf mich warten würde.


	19. Von nervigen Klassenkameraden...

„Ist das nicht unser Schulwaschlappen mit der Neuen? Was sind die süß zusammen. Außenseiter und Außenseiter passt doch perfekt zueinander.“ Aufmerksamkeitsheischend sah Kiba sich um. Ich merkte schon, wie sich Naruto deutlich zu versteifen begann. Sachte legte ich ihm meine Hand auf die Schulter und warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. Denn das war es, was der Inuzuka wollte. Naruto sollte auf ihn losgehen und sich somit noch mehr zu Gespött machen. Ich seufzte. Andererseits würde Kiba uns auch nicht in Ruhe lassen, wenn wir nicht etwas gegeneinander unternahmen. Und ich fasste einen Entschluss. 

 

„He Kiba. Lust auf eine Abmachung?“ Misstrauisch blitzten seine braunen Augen mir entgegen. „Kommt drauf an.“ Die Kinder, welche sich um uns herumgestellt hatten, begannen zu flüstern. „Du kämpfst gegen mich“, sagte ich und ignorierte den verächtlichen Blick meines Gegenübers. „Allerdings, ohne den Einsatz irgendwelcher Jutsus. Der Kampf wird durch unsere Geschwindigkeit entschieden“, sagte ich und sah ihm fest in die Augen. Kiba schien einen Moment nachzudenken. „Gut, wer wird der Schiedsrichter sein?“ „Shikamaru“, sagte ich entschlossen und ein genervtes Aufstöhnen folgte. „Warum der?“, fragte Kiba leicht abwertend. Meine Augen verengten sich. „Weil Shikamaru fair ist.“ 

 

Überrascht sah der schwarzhaarige mich an. „Woher willst du das wissen?“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Intuition. Also was ist? Kämpfen wir nun, oder nicht?“

 

„Wenn du unbedingt verlieren willst … gerne“, grinste Kiba. Ich sah mich um. Inzwischen hatte sich gefühlt der ganze Schulhof um uns geschart. Naruto warf mir einen aufmunternden Blick zu und streckte beiden Daumen nach oben. Shikamaru gähnte betont laut und sah uns beide gelangweilt an. Obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass er das vielleicht nur vorgab. „Und los.“

 

Mit einem beinahe schon animalischen Geräusch stürzte sich Kiba auf mich. Ich musste schon zugeben, dass er schnell war. Aber das war ich auch. Grinsend wich ich immer und immer wieder einem beinahe schon rasenden Kiba aus. Mit einem Mal ließ er sich auf alle viere fallen und kam in rasender Geschwindigkeit auf mich zu und sprang. Doch mit einem schien er nicht gerechnet zu haben, denn ich war ihm blitzschnell entgegengerannt und hatte ihn kurz bevor er wieder Boden unter den Füßen bekam in den Magen getreten. Ein kurzer aber wirkungsvoller Tritt. Sofort verkrampfte er sich und hielt sich den Bauch. Wütend blitzte er mich an. Jetzt war er definitiv sauer. Die Menge johlte, doch ich blendete es aus. Schließlich machte ich das hier nicht zum Spaß um ehrlich zu sein, hasste ich das, was ich machte. 

 

Kiba hatte sich einigermaßen wieder gefangen und blickte zu Akamaru, welcher am Rande des Feldes stand und zusah. „Und ab jetzt mit Jutsus“, sagte er. „Das ist gegen die Regeln“, wies ihn Shikamaru darauf hin. „Lass ihn nur“, sagte ich zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, der mich ungläubig ansah. Ich würde weiterhin keine Jutsus benutzen. Kiba konnte machen, was er wollte, aber ich würde mich an die Regeln halten. Zwar hatte ich dem zugestimmt, aber auch nur aus dem Grund, weil ich wusste, dass der Inuzuka sonst keine Ruhe gegeben hätte. 

 

„Bereit Akamaru?“ Ein Kläffen antwortete. Ich verzog das Gesicht. Kiba war viel zu siegessicher und das verunsicherte mich ein wenig. Aber ich musste in dieser Situation einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Denn nur das würde mir hierbei wieder heraushelfen. Ich durfte nicht herumhektisieren, denn dann würde ich einen Fehler machen und dieser könnte eine verheerende Wirkung auf den Ausgang des Kampfes haben. 

 

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte ich, wie Shikamaru mich aufmerksam beobachtete. Neben ihm stand Sensei Iruka, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Dass ihm die Situation nicht gefiel konnte ich durchaus nachvollziehen. 

 

„Jutsu der Tier-Mensch Doppelgänger!“ 

 

Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen, während ich beobachtete, wie sich Akamaru in ein Ebenbild von Kiba verwandelte. Das würde lustig werden. 

 

Die beiden waren schnell, sehr schnell, aber ich war es ebenfalls. Immer wieder wich ich ihren Hieben und Tritten aus. Noch dazu kam die Kraft, die sie in ihre Schläge steckten. Schließlich trennten sie sich und kamen von zwei Seiten auf mich zugerannt. Wie festgefroren blieb ich am Boden stehen und weitete die Augen. Dann, als ich schon den Luftzug spüren konnte, warf ich mich blitzschnell zu Boden und die beiden krachten frontal zusammen. 

 

Es war ganz in meiner Absicht gelegen, die Beiden glauben zu lassen, ich wäre zu geschockt und verängstigt um mich bewegen zu können. 

 

Benommen lagen sie da und ich kam nicht umhin zu grinsen, als Shikamaru verkündete, dass ich gewonnen hatte. Naruto kam auf mich zugerannt und umarmte mich. Ich lächelte und löste mich vorsichtig von ihm, bevor ich auf den noch immer am Boden liegenden Kiba zutrat und ihm die Hand entgegenstreckte. 

 

Beinahe entgeistert sah er mich an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Lass mal“, murmelte er und wandte sich Akamaru zu, welcher bewusstlos geworden war. Der Zusammenprall hatte ihn härter erwischt als sein Kiba. Ich zögerte noch kurz, dann wandte ich mich erneut an den Inuzuka. „Warte mal Kiba.“ „Was ist?“, herrschte er mich an. Ich überging den herrischen Tonfall. „Du warst ein starker Gegner. Ich denke in ein paar Jahren könnte ein Kampf gegen dich, für mich noch schwieriger werden.“ Stille herrschte. Mein Gegenüber schien mit solchen Worten nicht gerechnet zu haben. 

 

„Du und Akamaru“, fügte ich vorsichtig hinzu. Kiba nickte bloß, lud den Nin-Ken auf seine Arme und verließ den Platz. Ich atmete aus und strich mir den Schweiß von der Stirn. Das war mein zweiter Kampf in zwei Tagen und ich war tatsächlich etwas angriffslustiger als gestern gewesen. Und das erfüllte mich mit ungemeiner Zufriedenheit. Wenn ich das Sensei Genma oder Kakashi erzählte … oder vermutlich würden sie es schon vorher erfahren, so wie Sensei Iruka mich gerade anblickte.

 

Doch bevor er bei mir ankam, trat eine andere Person in mein Blickfeld. Es war Shikamaru. Überrascht sah ich ihn an. „Weißt du Tora. Für ein Mädchen hast du ganz gut gekämpft…denk ich.“ W-Was? War das gerade eben etwa ein Lob gewesen? Aus Shikamaru Naras Mund? Hatte der heute Morgen irgendwas Falsches gegessen? „Danke“, sagte ich nur überrumpelt. Zu mehr war ich momentan noch nicht in der Lage. Kurz nickte er mir noch zu und wandte sich dann ebenfalls ab um wieder zur Akademie zurückzukehren.

 

Ein Schatten fiel auf mich und ich zuckte kurz zusammen. Darum ahnend, um wen es sich handelte, sah ich nach oben. „So Tora. Dann erzähl mir doch mal, wie du auf die Schnapsidee gekommen bist, mit Kiba hier mitten auf dem Schulhof einen kleinen Kampf zu veranstalten?“ Sensei Irukas Stimme war gefährlich leise. Ohje, da hatte ich einiges zu erklären. Ich lachte nervös und verknotete die Hände ineinander. „Wissen Sie Sensei, das war so … 

 

Mit einem dicken, breiten Grinsen marschierte ich gen Trainingsplatz. Die Tatsache, dass ich heute lernen würde über das Wasser zu laufen, hatte ich entschlossen verdrängt. Ich war so positiv eingestellt, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, ich würde fliegen. Denn das, was heute in der Akademie passiert war, verursachte in mir ein solches Triumphgefühl, dass ich den restlichen Tag vermutlich gar nicht mehr negativ sein konnte. Ich, Tora, hatte in einem Übungskampf gegen Kiba gekämpft und gewonnen. Das war so zufriedenstellend. Zumindest für den Moment, denn jetzt würde mich der Inuzuka komplett auf dem Kicker haben und das würde mir das Leben auf der Akademie in keinem Fall leichter machen. Mitten auf dem Pausenhof hatte er mich herausgefordert. Ich schloss für einen Moment die Augen und dachte an den Moment zurück…


	20. ....und nassen Trainingseinheiten

Gähnend saß ich auf einem Baum am Rande des Trainingsplatzes. Wann kam der denn? Ich konnte ja unmöglich den falschen Tag verstanden haben oder die Uhrzeit. Ich wartete jetzt bestimmt schon eine geschlagene halbe Stunde. Gelangweilt warf ich mein Kunai in Richtung des gegenüberliegenden Baumes, welches fast Sensei Kakashi getroffen hätte. Der große Jonin und Ich zuckten gleichermaßen voreinander zurück. Verschreckt sah ich ihn an. „Tut mir leid. Mir ist ne schwarze Katze über den Weg gelaufen und mitten auf der Straße hockengeblieben. Da die ja bekanntlich Unglück bringen, hab ich den Umweg um den ganzen Häuserblock genommen.“

 

 

Verdattert blinzelte ich ihn an. Der wurde immer seltsamer. „Wie wärs mit den Hausdächern oder einfach um die Katze rumlaufen?“ Kakashi musterte mich nun ebenfalls verwirrt.   
„Ehh … ja danke für den Tipp, werde ich beherzigen … das nächste Mal.“ Ich hob die Augenbraue. Der war echt komisch, aber irgendwie mochte ich ihn auch gerade deswegen. 

 

 

„Hier sind wir richtig.“ Neugierig sah ich mich um. Kakashi hatte mich zu einem kleinen Waldsee geführt, dessen glasklares Wasser in der Sonne glitzerte. Es war ein schöner Ort, aber dennoch fröstelte es mich vor dem kommenden. „So, ich denke, du weißt, was ich dir nun beibringen werde.“ Ich nickte. 

 

„Diese Aufgabe fordert sehr viel deiner Konzentration. Doch aufgrund deiner bisher herausragenden Fähigkeiten in Bezug auf das kontrollieren deines Chakras, bin ich der festen Überzeugung, dass du sie meistern wirst.“ Er trat ein wenig näher an den See heran und setzte seine Füße auf das Wasser. Mir fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als ich meinen Sensei ganz gemütlich über das Wasser spazieren sah. „Wichtig dabei ist jedoch auch, dass du dein Chakra regulierst, denn wenn nicht, verlierst du die Balance und gehst unter.“ Ich schluckte. Das würde witzig werden. Aber immerhin handelte es sich hierbei um einen See und keinen Fluss. 

 

 

Als Kakashi den See verließ, war mir, als würden meine Beine aus Wackelpudding bestehen. Wasser. Wie sehr ich mich doch vor diesem Element fürchtete. Aber das würde mir jetzt auch nichts bringen, ich musste es versuchen. Ich atmete tief durch und begann mein Chakra in den Füßen zu konzentrieren. Fühlte es und überprüfte seine Gleichmäßigkeit. Vorsichtig machte ich einen Schritt und als nichts passierte, noch einen. Ich begann vor Freude und Aufregung zu zittern. Die erste Stufe hatte ich schon einmal geschafft. Mutig wagte ich ein paar weitere Schritte. 

 

„Ja. Sehr schön. Ich wusste doch, dass du es sch…“ Kakashi brach ab. Ich spürte einen Luftzug und wurde kurz darauf von dem kühlen Nass umringt. Erschrocken schrie ich auf, als sich meine Kleidung mit Wasser vollzog und drohte mich nach unten zu ziehen. Hektisch begann ich mit Armen und Beinen zu paddeln in der Hoffnung irgendwie an der Oberfläche zu bleiben. Angst fuhr in mein Herz und krallte sich wie eine eisige Kralle immer weiter daran fest. Ich hustete und schluckte Wasser.

 

 

Eine Hand packte mich am Arm und zog mich aus dem Wasser. Dunkel erinnerte ich mich daran, dass ich schon einmal in einer solchen Situation gewesen war. Ich hustete und würgte das schleimige Wasser aus meinem Körper heraus. Noch immer schüttelte es mich bei dem Gedanken an das, was soeben passiert war. Erschöpft setzte ich mich auf, wagte es gar nicht erst Kakashi in die Augen zu sehen, welcher mit verschränkten Armen über mir stand. 

 

 

„Du hast es uns verschwiegen. Warum?“ Der grauhaarige Jonin klang ernst, aber nicht wütend. Langsam sah ich auf. „Ich wollte es euch sagen. Schon das letzte Mal.“ Etwas blitzte in Kakashis Augen auf. „Ach deswegen hast du geschwiegen. Das sollte ein Nein sein.“ „Sozusagen“, erwiderte ich leise. „Dein Vater hat es dir nie beigebracht, also werden wir das wohl nun übernehmen.“   
„Das ist nicht nötig“, sagte ich rasch. Kakashi hob die rechte Augenbraue. „Naruto hat bereits gesagt, dass er mir das Schwimmen beibringen wird.“ „So, hat er das. Nun, wenn das so ist.“

 

 

Er schwieg für einen Moment und starrte nachdenklich auf das Wasser. „Auch wenn du noch nicht schwimmen kannst, so halte ich es dennoch für wichtig, dich weiter diese Übung machen zu lassen.“ Überrascht sah ich auf. Damit hatte ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Vielmehr erwartet, dass er sie mich erst wieder machen lassen würde, wenn ich das Schwimmen gelernt hatte. 

 

 

„Es mag seltsam klingen, aber es könnte eine gute Übung sein. Denn so lernst du deine Angst und dein Chakra zu kontrollieren und zwar gleichzeitig. Das ist besonders in einem Kampf sehr wichtig. Denn dort darfst du trotz aufkommender Furcht vor deinem Gegner oder einer Niederlage, niemals die Kontrolle über das Chakra verlieren. Denn das könnte über den Ausgang entscheiden.“

 

 

Kakashi hatte Recht, es würde mir tatsächlich helfen. Aber dennoch, machte mir der Anblick des sachte auf und ab wippenden Wassers ein wenig Angst. „Komm“, sagte Kakashi. „Versuch es noch ein paar Mal. Aber diesmal an Stellen, an denen du noch stehen kannst.“

 

 

Müde und halbwegs trocken schleppte ich mich durch die Gassen des Dorfes. Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden. Wofür ich auch ziemlich dankbar war. So konnte ich wie ein Schatten durch das Dorf huschen, ohne bemerkt zu werden. Allerdings fror ich in den nassen Sachen erbärmlich. Zwar war es noch Sommer, aber heute strich ein doch recht kühler Wind durch Konohagakures Gassen und vertrieb somit ein wenig das sommerliche Gefühl. Außerdem stank ich ziemlich nach Ententeich und nichts wollte ich im Augenblick mehr, als diesen fürchterlichen Geruch von meinem Körper zu waschen. Mein Magen grummelte. Ich hatte seit heute Morgen nichts mehr gegessen. Ein weiterer Grund, so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zu gehen. Auch wenn ich es eigentlich von meiner Zeit als Diebin gewohnt war, auch mal einen oder zwei Tage ohne Essen auszukommen. Doch das war nun Geschichte. 

 

 

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?“

 

 

Zum Thema Schatten. Das hatte dann wohl nicht so gut funktioniert. Ich erstarrte leicht, als ich mein Gegenüber erkannte. Kiba. Musste ich ihm wirklich zweimal täglich über den Weg laufen. Reichte denn nicht ein Mal? Mein Schicksal hasste mich definitiv. „Eh … ich … weißt du“, stotterte ich, hilflos nach einer halbwegs plausiblen Erklärung suchend. Na klasse. Was auch immer ich ihm gleich sagen wollte, er würde es mir zu hundert Prozent nicht abkaufen. Gut gemacht Tora. 

 

 

„Ich bin unfreiwillig schwimmen gegangen“, knurrte ich schließlich. Von mir selbst genervt. Kiba hob die Augenbraue. „Aha und warum genau unfreiwillig. Du stinkst übrigens ziemlich nach Ententeich.“ Ich nickte hastig. „Genau da bin ich reingefallen. Wenn du mich entschuldigst Kiba. Ich muss wirklich heim. Mir ist arschkalt. Und deiner Nase zuliebe würde ich mich auch noch duschen.“ Der braunhaarige kräuselte leicht angeekelt die Lippen. „Du willst doch bestimmt noch weiterhin hinter mir hocken bleiben ohne irgendeinen strengen Geruch zu vernehmen“, fügte ich hinzu und der Inuzuka trat kommentarlos beiseite. Er schien nicht erpicht darauf zu sein, dass ich meine kleine, aber notwendige, Drohung wahrmachte. Wusste ich doch um seine äußerst feine Nase. Aber irgendwie hatte es mich überrascht, dass Kiba keinen wirklich schlimmen Kommentar zu meiner Verfassung abgegeben hatte. Vielleicht hatte der heutige Kampf tatsächlich etwas an seiner Einstellung zu mir geändert. Aber das würde ich vermutlich erst in den kommenden Wochen herausfinden. 

 

 

Erleichtert und mit leicht zittrigen Fingern schloss ich die Tür zu meinem Heim auf und trat ins arme. Ich konnte gar nicht beschreiben, wie sehr ich mich nun auf eine warme Dusche und anschließend auf das Bett freuen würde. Morgen standen eine Untersuchung meines Rückens und ein Schultest auf dem Plan. Der vorletzte vor der großen Abschlussprüfung. Nur leider hatten Naruto und ich fast keine Zeit dafür gefunden zusammen zu lernen. Ich hoffte fest, dass Sensei Iruka ein Thema nehmen würde, das der blonde Chaot auch beherrschte, denn sonst würde es nicht so gut aussehen.


	21. Geheimnisse

Ganz sachte fuhren die Fingerspitzen der Medic-Nin über meinen vernarbten Rücken. Sie war so vorsichtig, dass ich es fast nicht bemerkte. Mit angespannten Blick beobachtete Sensei Genma das Geschehen. Er war heute an Kakashis Stelle für mein Training verantwortlich. Das würde zwar erst am Abend beginnen, aber seltsamerweise hatte er darauf bestanden mitzukommen und sich die Verletzungen anzusehen. Es war unangenehm, so leicht bekleidet vor ihm zu sitzen, doch ihm schien dies egal zu sein. Seine Augen hingen geradezu an meinem Rücken fest. 

 

„Gut. Deine Narben sind ein stückweit verheilt, aber dennoch nicht ganz verschwunden. Das wird vermutlich nie geschehen.“ Ein Hauch von Mitleid schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Ich schluckte die aufkommende Wut herunter. Das war das letzte was ich brauchte. Mitleid. Denn niemand wusste, wie ich fühlte, weil ihm nicht das passiert war, was ich erlebt hatte. Nicht einmal Naruto. Damit war ich allein. Ich kannte niemanden, der von seinem Vater dermaßen verletzt und sogar mit dem Tode bedroht wurde. 

 

Ein Knacksen ließ mich aufblicken. Genma hatte die Finger zu Fäusten verkrampft, so stark, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Eine Wut stand in den Augen des sonst so ruhigen Ninjas, wie ich sie bisher nur bei meinem Vater gesehen hatte. Nur dass, diese nicht gegen mich gerichtet war. „Habt ihr schon mit Akaya geredet?“ Ich zuckte zusammen, als er den Namen meines Vaters nannte. Woher kannte er ihn? „Ja … zumindest haben wir es versucht. Doch er lässt niemanden an sich heran und sagt fast nichts.“ Meine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Er sagte fast nichts? Das war seltsam. Aber vielleicht war das auch nur eine von seinen seltsamen Phasen. 

 

„Und …, wenn ich mit ihm spreche“, fragte Genma. Seine Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut. Die Medic-Nin schien es zu merken, denn sie wich einen Schritt zurück. „Ich bezweifle, dass das helfen wird, schließlich haben sie jahrelang nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen.“ Der braunhaarige biss die Zähne zusammen. „Ja aber das auch nur, weil er mir verboten hat, mich von seiner Familie fernzuhalten.“ Er warf einen Blick zu mir. 

 

„Tut mir leid Tora, ich muss kurz raus an die Luft.“ 

 

Ich nickte verdattert. Der war ja richtig aufgewühlt. So hatte ich ihn ja noch nie erlebt. Nun gut ich kannte Genma auch noch nicht so lange. Und was er da über meine Familie gesagt hatte. Wie gut kannte er meinen Vater? Was hatten die beiden miteinander zu schaffen? Diese eine Frage schwirrte mir nun in meinem Kopf herum. Und es gab nur einen Weg ihre Antwort herauszufinden. Ich musste Genma darauf ansprechen, ob er wollte oder nicht.

 

„Und wie war die Untersuchung?“, fragte Naruto neugierig. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja. Die Narben sind einigermaßen gut verheilt. Aber was meinen Vater und die Verbindung dazu angeht, sind sie nicht das kleinste bisschen weitergekommen.“ Verwirrt sah er mich an. „Mein Vater redet nicht. Oder zumindest rückt er nicht damit raus, was hinter all dem steckt. Ich für meinen Teil vermute immer noch, dass es ein Jutsu ist. Aber der einzige, der mir das bis jetzt glaubt, ist Kakashi.“ Hilflos sah ich ihn an. 

 

„Keine Sorge. Nicht nur er. Ich glaubs dir auch, echt jetzt.“ Schief grinste er mich an. Ich lächelte leicht. Es war schön, dass er mir glaubte, nur leider brachte das uns auch kein Stück weiter. 

 

„So, das Thema der Prüfung wird das Jutsu der Verwandlung sein.“ Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Dieses Jutsu hatte ich mit Naruto wenigstens geübt. Hoffentlich würde sich der Uzumaki genug konzentrieren und vor allem die Prüfung auch ernst nehmen können. Wenn ich mir seine momentane Stimmung so ansah, die war wirklich nicht in Höchstform. Innerlich hoffte ich einfach nur für ihn, dass es diesmal zu seinen Gunsten ausfallen würde und er sich durch das spätere hoffentlich positive Ergebnis auch mehr auf die Schule, anstatt die Streiche konzentrieren würde. „Tora! Kommst du bitte nach vorn.“ Ich atmete tief durch und richtete mich auf. Immer mit der Ruhe. 

 

Grinsend saß ich auf meinem Platz und verfolgte die restlichen Kandidaten. Naruto hatte es wirklich geschafft. Zwar nicht tadellos, aber immerhin so, dass Sensei Iruka ziemlich überrascht gewirkt hatte. Wobei das fast noch untertrieben war. Sein Blick war danach gleich zu mir gehuscht, denn Naruto hatte sich in mich verwandelt. Das Getuschel meiner Klassenkameraden hatte ich geflissentlich ignoriert. Sollten die so viele Vermutungen und Gerüchte aufstellen, wie sie wollten. Naruto und ich waren Freunde. Fertig aus. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Zumal ich nicht vorhatte mich jemals zu verlieben. Aufgrund meiner inneren Furcht, derjenige könne zu einem solchen Menschen werden, wie mein Vater einer war. Ärgerlich wischte ich diese Gedanken beiseite. Ich war noch weit von so etwas entfernt. Sollte mir das überhaupt jemals passieren. 

 

Aufmerksam lauschte ich weiterhin Sensei Irukas Unterricht. Früher hatte ich mich nie wirklich für den Stoff, der uns in der Akademie gelehrt wurde interessiert. Das hatte sich geändert. Denn nun wusste ich, dass viele der Dinge, die uns dort beigebracht wurden überlebenswichtig waren. Während meiner Zeit als Diebin hatte ich einiges davon anwenden können und das hatte mich eine Besseren belehrt. 

 

„Wie kann man sich nur so für den ganzen Stoff interessieren? Ist doch alles langweilig“, befand Shikamaru mit einem so gequälten Stöhnen, dass man meinen könnte er hätte Schmerzen. Doch bei ihm war es eher die Langeweile samt den Phantomschmerzen, die er sich zusammenreimte. Ich grinste. Obwohl er ziemlich oft mies gelaunt war, mochte ich den Nara. Er war nicht nervig wie eine Ino oder arrogant wie Sasuke. Sondern einfach angenehm. 

 

„Nur, weil ich viel mitschreibe, heißt das nicht, dass ich mich für das ganze Zeugs interessiere“, sagte ich schmunzelnd. „Der Grund ist nur, dass ich weiß, dass ich einiges davon später noch brauchen könnte. Wissen ist kostbar, aber dennoch nicht alles.“ „Wenn du meinst. Ist in einem Kampf, eine gewisse Strategie nicht besser, als Wissen.“ Ich nickte. „Das mag wohl stimmen, aber brauchst du für deine Strategie nicht auch ein gewisses Maß an Wissen?“ Darauf schien Shikamaru nichts mehr sagen zu können und ließ ein unwilliges Knurren hören. „Vielleicht hast du Recht, aber trotzdem versteh ich nicht, wie man sich das Zeugs freiwillig reinziehen kann.“

 

Ich lachte.

 

„Glaub mir Shikamaru. Vor ein paar Jahren hätte ich dir den Vogel gezeigt, wenn du mir das erzählt hättest.“ Erstaunt und ehrlich interessiert sah er auf. „So? Warum denn?“ Ich erstarrte in der Bewegung und biss mir verärgert auf die Lippe. Mist. Jetzt hatte ich mich verplappert. Dass ich aber auch immer so viel reden musste. 

 

„Ist nicht so wichtig“, murmelte ich und drehte mich fort. Doch die ganze restliche Zeit über, spürte ich, wie sich Shikamarus fragender Blick in meine Seite bohrte. Und erneut stand ich vor einer Entscheidung. Gerade eben hatte ich damit begonnen, mich ein wenig mit Shikamaru anzufreunden. Wollte ich das ganze wieder durch die Offenbarung meines Geheimnisses zerstören? Oder würde es mir sogar helfen diese zu verfestigen? Ich wusste es nicht. Vielleicht war es auch besser abzuwarten um zu sehen, wie sich das Ganze in Zukunft entwickeln würde.


	22. Lebensziele

Unruhig rutschte ich auf meinem Platz hin und her, wartete bis der Unterricht vorbei war. Seitdem ich mich Shikamaru bezüglich meiner Vergangenheit ungeschickt ausgedrückt hatte, waren mehrere Tage vergangen. Lange hatte ich gegrübelt und verschiedene Möglichkeiten abgewogen. Und letztendlich hatte ich mich entschieden. Shikamaru würde von meinem Geheimnis erfahren. Wenngleich mich noch immer eine kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf davor zu warnen versuchte. Aber mein Gefühl sagte mir etwas anderes. Vertrauen. Ich traute dem Nara. Und wenn dieser wirklich so etwas wie eine Freundin sah, dann würde er auch kein Geheimnis weitererzählen. Denn ich konnte mich noch wage daran erinnern, dass Shikamaru früher der einzige Freund von Choji gewesen war und auch immer zu diesem gehalten hatte, wenn die anderen sich über ihn lustig gemacht hatten. Eine Geste in solch jungen Jahren, die bestimmt nicht jeder gemacht hätte.

 

Erleichtert atmete ich aus, als das Klingeln der Schulglocke durch unser Klassenzimmer schellte. Es war Zeit Shikamaru die Wahrheit zu sagen. Zwar war es ungewiss wie er darauf reagieren würde, doch ich war mir sicher, dass er mich nicht an unsere Klassenkameraden verriet. So etwas lag nicht in Shikamarus Natur und dafür war ich auch mehr als froh. Stück für Stück verließen meine Klassenkameraden das Zimmer. Ungeduldig beobachtete ich Sensei Iruka, welcher sein Material einsammelte und schließlich mit schnellem Schritt, ohne sich noch einmal nach uns umzublicken, den Raum verließ. Nun waren nur noch Shikamaru und ich da. So langsam wurde es Zeit. Mein Blick wanderte zu meinem Banknachbarn. Dieser döste vor sich hin. Naruto war bereits gegangen. Aber ich würde ihn schon finden, wenn ich fertig war. Der Uzumaki war nicht zu übersehen. 

 

Vorsichtig stupste ich den Nara an. „Shikamaru. Hey.“ Unwillig brummend öffnete der seine Augen und sah mich verstimmt an. 

 

„Was?“

 

Ich schluckte. „Du wolltest doch vorhin im Unterricht etwas von mir wissen. Ich erzähl’s dir.“ Überrascht sah er mich an. „Aber nicht hier. Bisher weiß nur Naruto davon und ich möchte nicht, dass noch irgendein anderes neugieriges Ohrenpaar davon Wind bekommt.“ Dass Sensei Iruka, Kakashi, Genma und der Hokage noch davon wussten, ließ ich aus. Shikamaru würde das Ganze später noch immer herausfinden. Dieser brummelte irgendwas, das sich ähnlich wie ein Ja anhörte. 

 

„Gut, dann können wir ja los.“

 

„Wie weit willst du mich denn noch in den Wald führen? Das ist echt nervig“, maulte Shikamaru. Doch ich ließ mich nicht beirren. Immer tiefer ging ich in das Gebüsch hinein. Mein Ziel, war mein ehemaliges Versteck. Dort würde uns niemand belauschen können.

 

„So, hier ist es.“ Kein Ton entkam dem Nara. Er sah sich einfach nur um. Schaute und analysierte. „Was denkst du, ist das hier?“, fragte ich. „Sieht aus wie ein Versteck. Und der, dem es gehört, wollte anscheinend nicht gefunden werden, wenn er sich so weit im Wald versteckt.“ Nickend bestätigte ich seine Worte. „Was denkst du, wem es gehört.“ Shikamaru zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich irgendeinem Dieb oder so.“ „Nicht ganz“, sagte ich und holte tief Luft. 

 

„Der Unfassbaren.“ 

 

Stille herrschte. Dann begann Shikamaru zu lachen. Perplex blinzelte ich ihn an. Was sollte das denn jetzt? „Das ist ein Trick oder? Du willst doch nur angeben. Weißt du wie nervig das ist?“ Ich biss mir auf die Zunge. Wie hatte ich auch annehmen können, dass er mir all das sofort abnahm. Shikamaru war nicht so dumm und glaubte sofort jedes Wort. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt bloß nicht beirren lassen. 

 

„Was denkst du hat die Unfassbare für eine Fähigkeit, dafür, dass niemand sie jemals fangen konnte?“ 

 

Mein Gegenüber schien überrascht aufgrund des schnellen Wechsels. „Möglicherweise, ist sie besonders schnell oder …“, er stockte. „Nein, das kann eigentlich nicht sein, vielleicht ein spezielles Kekkei Genkai oder so hat … aber eigentlich kennen wir doch schon alle.“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht alle.“ Jetzt kam es darauf an. 

 

Ich konzentrierte mich und ließ meinen Körper vor seinen Augen verschwinden. Shikamaru japste leise. „Du? Nee, das glaub ich nicht.“ Langsam machte ich mich wieder sichtbar. „Oh doch. Du kannst den Hokage fragen, wenn du mir nicht glauben willst.“ Doch der Nara winkte ab. „Ist okay. Ich glaube dir. Aber ich habe schon viel früher vermutet, dass an dir etwas anders ist.“ Fragend legte ich den Kopf schief. 

 

„Warum?“

 

„Naja. Im Kampf gegen Kiba zum Beispiel. Du hast keinerlei Jutsus angewandt, oder deine Fähigkeit, obwohl du ihn mit dieser locker hättest besiegen können. Schon allein diese Tatsache hat mich verwirrt. Aber es gibt etwas anderes, das mich auf diesen Gedanken gebracht hat. Ich kenne dich von früher. Einst warst du in unserer Klasse nicht wahr?“

 

Ich nickte. Irgendwie war es klar gewesen, dass Shikamaru herausfinden oder vermuten würde, dass er mich kannte. „Ich erinnere mich vage, wie dein Vater ins Klassenzimmer kam. Der Kerl war ganz aufgelöst. Aber irgendetwas war komisch.“ Fragend sah ich ihn an. „Seine Augen war unnatürlich stark gerötet. Nicht so, als hätte er geweint – ich meine das hat er – aber es sah aus, als hätte er sich etwas in die Augen getan gehabt, damit es so aussah. Nur leider hat mir damals niemand geglaubt. Du spinnst, haben sie gesagt.“ „Du hattest Recht“, sagte ich. „Mein Vater war schuld daran, dass ich nicht mehr aufgetaucht bin.“ „Was ist passiert?“ Ehrlich interessiert sah er mich an und ich begann zu erzählen.

 

Erschlagen lag Shikamaru im Gras. „Ich pack das einfach nicht, dass Väter so grausam sein können.“ Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen. „Kein Wunder Shikamaru, du bist ja auch wohlbehütet aufgewa…“ Der Nara unterbrach mich. „Wohlbehütet? Hast du schon mal gesehen wie meine Mutter abgehen kann und Vater unter ihr zuckt? Manchmal glaub ich einfach nicht, dass die beiden geheiratet haben“, knurrte er genervt. 

 

„Weißt du, genau dasselbe denke ich mir bei meinen Eltern. Mein Vater ist ein Monster. Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, wie meine Mama sich in so eine Person …“ Ich sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende. „Weißt du was?“, fragte Shikamaru, während er die vorbeiziehenden Wolken beobachtete. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich jemals vorhabe zu heiraten. Frauen sind alle anstrengend … bis auf dich.“ Ich grinste. Wenn das nicht mal ein Kompliment war. 

 

„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Mit dem Gedanken bist du nicht allein. Ich habe nicht vor mich jemals zu verlieben. Was ist, wenn derjenige zu einem solchen Monster wie Vater wird? Darauf kann ich echt verzichten.“ Shikamaru richtete sich auf. „Oder zu einer Furie wie meine Mutter? Nee danke. Also ich versuche dem aus dem Weg zu gehen.“ Er grinste. „Dann bin ich damit ja schon einmal nicht allein. Gut zu wissen.“ Ich lachte. „Also schwören wir jetzt der Liebe sozusagen auf immer und ewig ab?“ Shikamaru brummte zustimmend. „Und Tora … Danke, dass du es mir gesagt hast.“ 

 

„Klar, das machen Freunde ja.“


	23. Warum Naruto?

„Wo ist Naruto?“ Ich erstarrte, als mir ebenfalls auffiel, dass der blonde Chaot nicht anwesend war. Sensei Irukas Augenmerk huschte zu mir. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Keine Ahnung wo der sich herumtrieb. Das war das erste Mal, dass ich bei ihm in der Früh geklingelt hatte und niemand da gewesen war. Sonderlich viele Sorgen hatte ich mir da nicht gemacht, hatte ich doch angenommen, dass er vielleicht schon früher aufgebrochen war oder noch etwas zu erledigen hatte. 

 

Inzwischen waren fünf Wochen vergangen, seit dem Vorfall mit Genma im Krankenhaus und noch immer hatte ich keinen wirklichen Plan, was den Jonin mit meinem Vater verband. Auch hatte ich es nicht gewagt, ihn im Training darauf anzusprechen, da er dermaßen schlecht gelaunt gewesen war. In der ganzen Zeit hatte ich mich deutlich in den Nahkämpfen verbessert. Wenn auch mit einigen Startschwierigkeiten, da ich zuvor ziemliche Scheu vor dem Angriff gezeigt hatte. 

 

Äußerlich war bei mir keine besondere Veränderung erkennbar, bis auf die mit meinen Haare. In den paar Wochen waren diese ein ganzes Stück gewachsen und stachen nach Lust und Laune von meinem Kopf ab. Mit einem Stirnband hatte ich sie bis jetzt zumindest ein wenig bändigen können. Und schon länger spielte ich mit dem Gedanken, sie mir einfach stoppelkurz zu schneiden, damit sie mir überhaupt nicht mehr auf die Nerven gingen. 

 

Mit einem lauten Knall krachte die Tür des Klassenzimmers gegen die Wand und ich zuckte zusammen. In der Tür stand jedoch nicht wie gedacht Naruto, sondern einer der anderen Sensei. Sein Gesicht war zu einer grimmigen Miene verzogen. Mir schwante übles. Ich hatte schon einen Verdacht, um wen es sich drehen könnte. 

 

„Naruto hat die Steinskulpturen der Hokage mit Grafitti beschmiert. Diesmal hat der Bengel es definitiv zu weit getrieben.“ 

 

Ich seufzte, hatte ich doch gehofft, dass es mit seinen Streichen nun endgültig vorbei war. Aber anscheinend war es nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm gewesen. 

 

Die Augen von Sensei Iruka begannen sich vehement zu verengen und huschten erneut zu mir. Abwehrend hob ich die Hände, hatte ich doch von all dem nichts gewusst und auch nicht geahnt. Ein bisschen enttäuscht war ich schon von ihm. Warum wollte er nur immer noch die Aufmerksamkeit der Anderen bekommen? Sein Streben danach schien so groß geworden zu sein, dass er sich selbst auf Streiche wie diesen einließ. Ich seufzte. Irgendwie machte es mich traurig, dass Naruto so dachte. 

 

„Ich bin gleich wieder da“, sagte mein Sensei und war sofort aus dem Zimmer. Was der unter gleich verstand? Naruto würde sich sicherlich nicht so einfach einfangen lassen. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch legte ich meinen Kopf auf den Tisch und versuchte die Gespräche meiner Klassenkameraden auszublenden, was gar nicht so einfach war. 

 

„Dass, der uns immer so einen Ärger machen wird … ich sag’s dir, der Kerl wird wie letztes Mal jämmerlich in der Abschlussprüfung versagen“, sagte Ino, gerade so laut, dass ich es verstand. Machte die das mit Absicht? Wollte sie mich reizen? Oder dass ich aufsprang und sie anschrie. Darauf konnte sie lange warten. „Einmal ein Loser, immer ein Loser.“ 

 

Fest presste ich meine Finger zu Fäusten zusammen, sodass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Wie konnte sie sich nur so unfair Naruto gegenüber verhalten? Und mit einem Mal verstand ich, weshalb Naruto noch immer die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen suchte. Er wollte, dass man ihn bemerkte, ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Alles was der Uzumaki bezwecken wollte, war die Anerkennung des Dorfes. Aber er schien nicht zu verstehen, dass er durch die vielen Streiche alles nur noch schlimmer machte. Ich sollte versuchen mit ihm zu reden, aber würde ich es damit nicht noch schlimmer machen? Ich wusste es nicht. Mir entrang sich ein entnervter Seufzer. 

 

„Lass dich nicht von Ino ärgern, die hat mehr Pflege in ihre Haare gesteckt, als in die ihres Hirns.“ Shikamaru hatte meinen Seufzer anscheinend bemerkt und versuchte mich nun zu beruhigen. Seine Worte hatten ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Ich begann breit zu grinsen. „Gut möglich.“

 

Ein empörtes Schnauben rechts von uns, zeigte, dass Ino von dem Gespräch Wind bekommen hatte. „Was willst du damit sagen? Du hast doch keine Ahnung.“ „Ne, hab ich auch nicht, ein Mädchen bin ich ja nicht.“ Fest biss ich mir auf die Zunge, um nicht laut loszulachen, als ich Inos geschockten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Da wurde jemanden wohl der Wind aus den Segeln geblasen. 

 

Beleidigt setzte sich die Blondine wieder auf ihren Platz und begann mit ihrer Banknachbarin zu tuscheln. „Allerdings nervt es einfach, wenn der Kerl schon wieder irgendeinen Mist baut. Denn hinterher müssen wir alles wieder ausbaden. Ich hab jetzt schon keinen Bock drauf“, schnaubte Shikamaru. „Nicht nur du, aber alles was Naruto bezwecken will ist, sich bei seinen Mitmenschen Aufmerksamkeit und Respekt zu verschaffen.“ Ich seufzte. „Nur leider ist das, die völlig falsche Art und Weise.“ „Warum zerbrichst du dir überhaupt den Kopf darüber? Das strengt doch total an.“ 

 

Ich lächelte aufgrund der für Shikamaru typischen Antwort. „Ganz einfach. Naruto ist mein Freund und ich sorge mich um ihn. Das ist völlig normal.“ Wobei es das für mich eigentlich nicht wirklich war. Im Gegenteil. Das Gefühl der Sorge hatte ich durch Naruto erst so wirklich kennengelernt. Zuvor hatte ich niemanden gehabt, um den es sich zu sorgen galt. Ich war allein gewesen und Freundschaft war ebenfalls ein Wort, das Naruto mir erst beigebracht hatte. 

 

Mit einem lauten Krachen schwang die Tür des Klassenzimmers auf. Was hatte die heute zu leiden… Es war niemand anderes als Sensei Iruka, einen sturen Naruto im Gepäck. Gefesselt hockte der Uzumaki nun vor der Klasse und hörte mehr oder minder der Schimpftirade seines Sensei zu. Ich kam jedoch nicht umhin zu grinsen, als ich die Seile, welche um Narutos Körper geschlungen waren, musterte. Anscheinend hatte sich unser Sensei nicht anders zu helfen gewusst. Denn Naruto wäre bestimmte keinesfalls freiwillig mit ihm gegangen. Was ich auch aus dem bockigen Gesichtsausdrucks meines Freundes schließen konnte. „So ein Dickschädel“, flüsterte ich. Während Kiba hinter mir nur verärgert knurrte. „Ich wette, wir müssen jetzt wieder seinen ganzen Mist ausbaden.“ Gut möglich. Allerdings war das für mich eher der weniger schlimme Teil.

 

„Es reicht. Mit dir hab ich jetzt wirklich die Faxen dicke. Zur Strafe werden alle noch einmal das Jutsu der Verwandlung üben.“ Großes Aufstöhnen in der Klasse. Wie geahnt, war es eingetroffen. 

 

Naruto konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Statt des Verwandlungsjutsus, hatte er sein Sexy-Jutsu eingesetzt. Einerseits musste ich ein bisschen über seine Aktionen lachen, aber andererseits war es auch Zeit, dass er die Dinge ein wenig ernster sah. Er würde nun zum dritten Mal bei der Abschlussprüfung antreten, die morgen stattfand. Ich machte mir wirklich Sorgen um ihn. Sensei Iruka schien das ebenfalls nicht kalt zu lassen, auch wenn er es zu verbergen versuchte. Nicht unbegründet.

 

Endlich hallte das erlösende Klingeln der Glocke durch das Klassenzimmer. Schon wollte ich zum Ausgang stürmen, als mich etwas aufhielt. „So Naruto. Zur Strafe wirst du heute Nachmittag, die Steinskulpturen sauber machen.“ Angesprochener gab nur ein unwilliges Knurren von sich.

 

Vorsichtig näherte ich mich den beiden. Gegen die Strafe würde ich nichts ausrichten können ... aber... „Sensei?“, fragte ich. „Wäre es vielleicht möglich, dass Naruto und ich zuerst zusammen etwas essen gehen und er dann mit seiner Strafe beginnt.“ Die Augen des Uzumaki begannen sofort hoffnungsvoll zu glänzen. Doch Sensei Iruka schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein tut mir leid Tora. Aber wenn Naruto jetzt nicht anfängt, wird er das Ganze immer weiter rausschieben und ich will ihm nicht damit nachlaufen.“ Er hatte Recht. Daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht. Ich nickte und verabschiedete mich. Vielleicht war es auch besser so, wenn Naruto die Sache gleich erledigte. Ich hatte wirklich nicht bedacht, dass Naruto ein Meister seines Fachs war, wenn es um das Aufschieben bestimmter Aufgaben ging.

 

Ich würde jetzt erst einmal zu Genma ins Training gehen. Der Spezial – Jonin hatte das letzte Mal versprochen, mit mir ein neues Jutsu, das mit meinem Kekkei Genkai zusammenhing, zu üben. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich ein Jutsu mit meinem Kekkei Genkai kombinierte. Immer wieder versuchten entweder Genma oder Kakashi neue Kombinationsmöglichkeiten zu entwickeln. Doch es war schon irgendwie komisch…

 

Denn alles Jutsus, die Genma bisher vorgeschlagen hatte, hatten auch funktioniert. Und mir erschloss sich einfach nicht, woher er das wusste. Oder war das einfach nur Intuition? Aber das würde ich sicherlich noch herausfinden. Ebenso wie die seltsame Verbindung, die augenscheinlich zwischen Genma und meinem Vater herrschte. Es gab noch so viele Geheimnisse und ich würde sie noch alle lüften.


	24. Ungeahnt

Anders als ich es von Kakashi gewohnt war, war Genma pünktlich. Sogar noch vor mir hatte er den Trainingsplatz erreicht. Entspannt lehnte er an einem Baum und sah mir entgegen. „Da hat dein Freund Naruto so ziemlich was ausgefressen was?“ Er hatte es also auch schon gehört. Natürlich. Das Geschmiere war ja auch unschwer zu übersehen. Ich nickte nur und der braunhaarige stieß sich vom Baum ab. 

 

„Gut, ich habe dir ja schon im Voraus davon erzählt, dir ein neues Jutsu in Bezug auf dein Kekkei Genkai beizubringen. Aber zuerst werde ich dir ein anderes beibringen. Es ist das Jutsu der Schattendoppelgänger. Schon mal davon gehört?“ 

 

Ich nickte. 

 

„Das ist schon einmal was. Du weißt sicher, dass du dazu in der Lage sein musst, dein Chakra in vollen Griff zu haben. Denn umso mehr Doppelgänger kannst du erschaffen.“ Schweigend hörte ich zu, wenn auch leicht ungeduldig, brannte ich doch darauf die Übung selbst zu versuchen. 

 

„Jutsu der Schattendoppelgänger.“ Wie aus dem Nichts erschienen neben Genma drei Kopien seiner selbst. Fasziniert betrachtete ich die Klone. Als mein Sensei mir zunickte, begann ich ebenfalls mein Chakra zu konzentrieren, versuchte mir die Regeln in den Kopf zu rufen und legte die Finger aneinander.

 

„Jutsu der Schattendoppelgänger.“

 

Angestrengt atmend saß ich auf dem Gras. Genma stand daneben, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Das war schon ganz gut, aber noch nicht genug. Mach kurz eine Pause und versuche es dann erneut. Denn erst must du lernen mit diesem Jutsu umzugehen, bevor du es mit deinem Kekkei Genkai koppelst.“ Ich nickte und wischte meine schweißnassen Hände an der Hose ab, bevor ich mich meinem Sensei erneut gegenüberstellte. Erneut konzentrierte ich mein Chakra, spürte es durch meine Körper fließen und begann es zu sammeln. 

 

„Jutsu der Schattendoppelgänger“, sagte ich und zehn Kopien meiner selbst erschienen vor und hinter mir. Genma nickte. „Zehn Stück. Gut.“

 

Ich wagte ein kurzes Lächeln. 

 

„Und jetzt greif mich an. Versuch dich aber nicht von mir erwischen zu lassen.“ 

 

Direkt sah er mich nicht an. Er wusste also nicht, wo ich war. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf meine Lippen. Das konnte ich zu meinem Vorteil nutzen. 

 

Schnell beschwor ich einen weiteren Doppelgänger herauf und versuchte gleichzeitig meinen Körper unsichtbar zu machen.

 

Genma dachte noch immer, dass ich mich unter diesen 11 Schattendoppelgängern befände, doch dem war nicht so. Ich sah nach rechts, an die Stelle, an welcher sich der Doppelgänger befinden sollte. Doch dem war nicht so. Verwirrt starrte ich an die Stelle, konnte ich doch ganz sicher dessen Chakra spüren… 

 

War er etwa unsichtbar. Das war doch nicht möglich … oder doch? 

 

Wenn dem wirklich so war, konnte ich es doch als Vorteil nutzen. 

 

Schweigend ließ ich die Schattendoppelgänger angreifen. Alle bis auf den unsichtbaren. Vorsichtig schlich ich näher an meinen Sensei heran und lenkte den Doppelgänger ebenfalls an Genma heran. Dieser fokussierte sich schließlich auf diesen und attackierte ihn. 

 

Meine anderen Schattendoppelgänger waren bereits verpufft. 

 

„Versuch nicht dich zu verstecken Tora. Ich weiß, dass du mir gegenüberstehst. Hinter mir ist der unsichtbare Doppelgänger.“ Ich stutze, also hatte er die ganze Zeit darauf abgezielt und unbewusst hatte ich das gewünschte Jutsu angewandt. Doch er irrte sich. Denn durch die vielen Trainingsstunden war er es gewohnt, dass ich von vorne angriff und nicht von hinten. Das konnte ich mir nun zunutze machen. 

 

Gleichzeitig mit dem unsichtbaren Schattendoppelgänger lief ich auf meinen Sensei zu, tauchte unter dessen Faust hinweg und machte mit meinem rechten Bein eine ausholende Scherenbewegung. Mein Sensei taumelte. Blitzschnell war der Doppelgänger ihm in den Rücken gesprungen und holte ihn von den Beinen. 

 

Erfreut beobachtete ich wie er zu Boden fiel. Doch mit einem Mal löste sich sein Körper auf und offenbarte das Jutsu des Tausches. Mist. Das wäre aber auch wirklich zu schön gewesen. 

 

Eine Präsenz bildete sich hinter meinen Rücken und ich vernahm ein metallisches Geräusch. Schnell ließ ich mich zu Boden fallen und wich den ansausenden Kunais aus. Ohne die Hände zu nutzen sprang ich auf und wandte mich zu meinem Gegner um.

 

In der Bewegung hatte ich ein Kunai aus der Tasche geholt. Klirrend traf es mit dem seinen aufeinander. Genmas Augen verrieten höchste Konzentration, konnte er mich doch nicht sehen, nur mein Chakra war für ihn spürbar.

 

Jeden meiner Angriffe parierte er, doch ich merkte wie er sich immer mehr konzentrieren musste, da meine Bewegungen immer schneller wurden. Doch auch ich durfte nicht nachlassen. Denn jeder Hieb musste mit Vorsicht und Bedacht gewählte werden. Meine Deckung durfte ich ebenso nicht vernachlässigen. 

 

Ich täuschte einen Hieb mit meiner linken Hand an und schaffte es schließlich ihn damit abzulenken. Schnell war die linke mit dem Kunai vorgeschossen. Unnatürlich schnell reagierte mein Sensei und blockte den Hieb. Dennoch schaffte ich es seinen Oberarm mit der Waffe zu streifen. Der Stoff gab nach und Blut trat aus der Wunde. 

 

Genma sprang ein paar Schritte zurück und hob die Hand.

 

„Der Kampf ist zu Ende. Gut gemacht Tora.“

 

Misstrauisch musterte ich ihn. War das eine Falle? Mein Doppelgänger, welchen ich aus dem letzten Kampf herausgehalten hatte, stellte sich neben mich. Doch Genma blieb wo er war, ein seltsames Lächeln auf den Lippen. Dann nickte er.

 

Dann ging alles ganz schnell. 

 

Mein Doppelgänger riss sein Kunai hoch und parierte den Schlag, der mich hätte treffen sollen. Erschrocken blickte ich mich um. Das war nicht Genma, der dort hinter mir stand, sondern Sensei Kakashi. 

 

„Keine schlechte Idee den Doppelgänger dazulassen. In so einer Situation hätte er dir das Leben gerettet“, sagte er.

 

Ich nickte, musste mir jedoch eingestehen, dass ich diesen eigentlich schon viel früher hätte einsetzten können. Aber gut. Das nächste Mal würde ich es mit Sicherheit viel besser machen.

 

„Ich bin hier um dir mitzuteilen, dass ich dein Training nicht weiter übernehmen kann.“

 

Schockiert sah ich ihn an. Warum nicht? Irgendwie hatte ich richtig Gefallen an seinem Training gefunden. Und auch Kakashi war mir von Mal zu Mal sympathischer geworden. Auch wenn ich mich manchmal wegen ihm stundenlang aufregen könnte. Aufgrund seiner Verpeiltheit zu Beispiel. Aber jeder Mensch hatte seine Ecken und Kanten. 

 

„Den Grund dafür wirst du nach den Prüfungen erfahren.“

 

Da. Schon wieder. Auch ein Punkt bei dem ich im Falle Kakashi an die Decke gehen könnte. Erst machte er einen neugierig und dann … dann vertröstete er dich auf später. 

 

„Schade“, sagte ich nur. 

 

Der grauhaarige Jonin schmunzelte unter seiner Maske. 

 

„Ich bin sicher, dass du bei Genma auch noch eine Menge lernen wirst. Und wenn ich Zeit habe, werde ich bei deinem Training auch zusehen.“

 

Ich konnte nur nicken. Etwas anderes fiel mir bei dieser Aussage auch nicht ein.

 

„Da morgen deinen Abschlussprüfung ansteht, wünschen wir dir selbstverständlich viel Glück. So wie du dich in den letzten Monaten entwickelt hast, sind Genma und ich uns sicher, dass du sie bestehen wirst.“ 

 

Die Abschlussprüfung! Verdammt. Das hatte ich ja total vergessen, ich musste noch ein paar Jutsus üben. 

 

Mit einem Mal hatte ich es wirklich eilig nach Hause zu kommen und zwar fix.

 

Genma runzelte die Stirn.

 

„Sag bloß du hast das vergessen.“


	25. Neue Gesichter

Es war schon dunkel, als ich mich wieder auf die Straße wagte. Den Nachmittag über hatte ich mich geradezu in meiner Wohnung verschanzt um für die Abschlussprüfung zu üben. Hin und wieder waren meine Gedanken zu Naruto geglitten. Eigentlich hatten wir heute Abend zusammen Essen gehen wollen um uns gegenseitig ein wenig die Aufregung vor der Prüfung zu nehmen. Doch dieser hatte sich den ganzen Tag nicht bei mir gerührt. Eigentlich müsste er doch schon längst fertig sein. 

 

Lachen drang aus einer der Gaststätten und der Geruch von gebratenem Fleisch schwebte zu mir herüber. Genießerisch sog ich ihn ein, worauf mein Magen zu knurren begann. Was sollte ich jetzt nur machen? Allein Essen gehen würde keinen Spaß machen. 

 

„Was streichst du so allein durch die Gassen Kleines? Noch dazu so spät.“ 

 

Ich zuckte zusammen. Es gab nur eine Person in ganz Konoha, die mich so nannte. Dort im schwachen Licht einer Straßenlampe, an die Wand eines alten Hauses gelehnt, stand Kakashi. Das Stirnband wie immer über sein Sharingan gezogen. Er wirkte müde, die Augen waren halb geschlossen und aus seiner Hosentasche ragte, der Einband eines Buches. In recht zögerlichen Schritten ging ich auf den großen Jonin zu. 

 

„Naruto wollte eigentlich etwas mit mir machen, aber ich habe ihn schon seit heute früh nicht mehr gesehen.“

 

Hilflos zuckte ich mit den Schultern. 

 

„Eigentlich wollte ich etwas Essen gehen, aber allein ist es auch doof, naja mal sehen, was der Kühlschrank hergibt.“

 

„Wenn es dir hilf, ich habe eben Naruto und Iruka im Ichiraku’s beim Ramen essen gesehen." 

 

Enttäuschung durchfuhr mich und meine Schultern sackten ein. Warum ging er mit Sensei Iruka etwas essen, wenn er es doch mir versprochen hatte? Das verstand ich einfach nicht.

 

„Du siehst nicht sehr fröhlich aus. Du wolltest anscheinend noch etwas machen oder?“ Ich nickte leicht. Kakashi schien zu überlegen. 

 

„Hmm. Wenn ich so drüber nachdenke, könntest du mit mir was essen gehen. Genma wollte später auch noch kommen. Vielleicht so als kleines Teamessen. Was meinst du?“ 

 

Überrascht sah ich ihn an. War das etwa sein Ernst? Auf jeden Fall war ich da dabei. 

 

Mit leuchtenden Augen sah ich mich in der großen Gaststätte um. Die einzelnen Tische waren durch Trennwände voneinander getrennt, sodass eine Art Privatsphäre zwischen den Shinobi herrschen konnte. So etwas fand ich persönlich sehr praktisch. Da konnte man mehr unter sich sein und über Dinge reden, die vielleicht nicht für alle Ohren bestimmt waren.

 

Kakashi und ich setzten uns an einen Tisch, der ganz am Ende des Lokals stand. Als der Wirt die Karten brachte, warf er mir einen seltsamen Blick zu. „Sie ist meine Schülerin“, sagte Kakashi schnell und der Wirt nickte. 

 

„Hat mich nur gewundert, dass so ein junges Ding um die Uhrzeit noch hier rumstreunt Kakashi.“

 

Der Jonin nickte nur. 

 

Als der Mann fort war, lehnte sich der grauhaarige ein wenig über den Tisch. „Generell tauchen hier in diesem Restaurant auch keine Kinder auf. Nicht, dass du dich wunderst. Aber es hat super Essen und genau deswegen hab ich dich auch mitgenommen.“ Ich nickte, war ich ihm doch dankbar, dass er mir dieses Angebot gemacht hatte. Noch dazu hatte ich nicht wirklich Lust darauf gehabt, den Abend alleine zu verbringen. Schlaf brauchte ich nicht viel. Durch mein Leben als Diebin hatte ich mir einen sehr leichten Schlaf angewöhnt. Selbst das kleinste Geräusch weckte mich. Nur bei Alpträumen hatte ich gemeinerweise Probleme beim Aufwachen. 

 

„Sensei Kakashi?“ „Hm.“ „Wo ist mein Vater eigentlich?“ Angesprochener sah mich überrascht an. Anscheinend hatte er mit dieser Frage überhaupt nicht gerechnet. „Im Gefängnis. Hin und wieder wird er aber von Ibiki verhört. Aber bis jetzt hat er nur zusammenhanglose Sätze von sich gegeben und außerdem hat er gesagt, dass er nur mit einer ganz bestimmten Person sprechen will.“ Verwirrt sah ich ihn an. „Mit wem Kakashi?“, fragte ich leicht ungeduldig. „Mit …“

 

„Na wenn das nicht Kakashi Hatake mit seiner Schülerin ist. Schön dich mal wieder zu sehen“, unterbrach eine Stimme den eben angefangenen Satz. Ein wenig missbilligend sah ich in die Richtung aus der die Aussage kam. Dort neben dem Tisch stand Asuma Sarutobi und eine junge Frau, die ich nicht kannte. Auch Kakashi schien ein wenig überrumpelt von dem plötzlichen Auftauchen der Beiden.

 

„Ja gleichfalls“, erwiderte der grauhaarige Jonin. 

 

„Sag mal. Dürfen wir uns zu euch setzen? Ihr seht so verloren an dem großen Tisch aus.“

 

Kakashi nickte kurz, während ich keine Regung zeigte. Ein wenig war ich schon wütend auf mich, dass ich ihn nicht schon früher gefragt und stattdessen die Zeit so sehr hatte verstreichen lassen. Asuma und seine Begleitung konnten ja nicht wissen, was wir soeben Wichtiges besprochen hatten.

 

Letztere sah mich mit einem neugierigen Blick an, ehe sie neben Kakashi und Asuma bei mir Platz nahm. Sie hatte gelockte dunkelbraune Haare und ungewöhnlich rote Augen. Aber das machte sie nicht im Geringsten unheimlich, sondern eher wunderschön. 

 

„Nun, vielleicht sollte ich euch erst einmal einander vorstellen. Tora, das neben dir ist Kurenai. Und Kurenai. Tora war bis vor kurzem meine Schülerin.“ Die letzten zwei Worte betonte der Jonin ein wenig mehr, woraufhin ich verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und herblickte. Verstehen leuchtete in deren roten Augen auf. Freundlich sah sie erst mich und dann wieder Kakashi an. 

 

„Interessant. Und morgen ist die Prüfung nicht wahr? Viel Glück.“ Ich lächelte dankbar und war auch gleichzeitig froh darüber, dass sie nicht weiter darauf einging. 

 

Kurz verharrte sie noch und drehte sich zu mir um. Fest blickte sich mich an und lächelte leicht.

 

„Du hast schöne Augen. Ganz gleich was andere denken.“

 

Verwirrt stammelte ich ein Danke. Was war das denn gewesen? Woher hatte sie gewusst, dass ich manchmal mit meinem Aussehen nicht zurechtkam oder vielmehr die anderen Shinobi? 

 

Es war schon ein wenig ungewohnt so zwischen den großen Jonin zu sitzen. Aber dadurch, dass sie sich auch locker verhielten und mit mir komplett normal umgingen, entspannte ich mich auch nach und nach. So seltsam es klingen mochte. Ich saß daneben, lachte mit und aß parallel mein Essen.

 

Hin und wieder schwenkte mein Blick neugierig zu Kakashi hinüber. Doch den Jonin schien seine Maske einfach nicht abnehmen zu wollen. War sein Gesicht wohl so etwas wie ein Geheimnis. Wollte er nicht das jemand es sah? Vielleicht versteckte er etwas… Möglicherweise eine große Narbe oder schiefe Zähne. Dann würde ich auch verstehen, wenn er lieber allein aß ohne, dass es jemand sah. Aber irgendwie passte das nicht zu Kakashi. Nein. Da musste schon etwas anderes dahinterstecken. Aber was? Vorfreude kam in mir auf und ich rieb mir grinsend die Hände. Ein weiteres Geheimnis, das ich mir vorgenommen hatte zu lüften. Mein Leben würde definitiv nicht langweilig werden.

 

Im weiteren Verlauf des Abends gesellte sich auch noch Genma zu uns. Der Spezial-Jonin hatte bei meinem Anblick kurz gestutzt und einen strengen Blick in Richtung Kakashi geworfen. Schließlich hatte sich letzterer breitschlagen lassen, dass Genma mich nach Hause zurückbegleitete. Diese ganze Aktion war mehr als nur verwirrend für mich. War es denn schon so spät geworden oder was hatte den sonst so ruhigen Shinobi dann verärgert. Natürlich verstand ich, dass dieser sich irgendwie verantwortlich für mich fühlte… Aber so sehr?

 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ein weiteres Geheimnis also, das vielleicht noch wichtiger zu sein schien, als das mit meinen Narben oder Kakashis Maske. Irgendetwas hatte Genma mit meiner Familie zu tun und ich würde es herausfinden.


	26. Schuld

Müde schlurfte ich am Morgen zur Akademie. Das war eine Nacht gewesen. Kaum Schlaf hatte ich gefunden und Naruto hatte ich auch kein einziges Mal gesehen. Wo der wohl steckte? 

 

Warte mal… Wollte ich nicht noch immer sauer auf ihn sein?

 

Aber so ein bisschen machte ich mir schon Sorgen um den Uzumaki. Ich hoffte, dass er heute in die Schule zur Prüfung kommen würde und wünschte mit ebenso von ganzem Herzen, dass der Uzumaki diese auch bestand. Schließlich hatte ich auch ein wenig mit ihm geübt. Aber das war nicht der Grund, weshalb ich mich hinterher freuen würde. Naruto brauchte endlich einmal ein Erfolgserlebnis. Vielleicht würde er dann auch ein wenig mit den Streichen aufhören und die anderen ihn ein wenig mehr beachten. Das wäre schön.

 

Ich seufzte, öffnete die Tür des Klassenzimmers und … traute meinen Augen nicht. Da saß Naruto auf seinem Platz neben Sasuke. Krampfhaft widerstand ich dem Drang mir die Augen zu reiben. Der war ja pünktlich. Was war denn in ihn gefahren? Oder hatte Iruka ihm gestern beim Essen noch einmal gut zugeredet. Anscheinend schon. Denn Naruto würde doch niemals aus eigenen Stücken so etwas machen … oder doch?

 

„Hee Tora.“ Ich sah auf. Ein ganz bekanntes Gesicht schob sich in mein Blickfeld. 

 

„Tut mir leid wegen gestern Abend. Aber Sensei Iruka hat mich gestern zum Essen eingeladen und da konnte ich doch ni…“ 

„Ach ja“, unterbrach ich ihn wütend. „Und was ist mit deinem Versprechen Naruto? Du hast es mir versprochen. 

Ich dachte du hältst dich immer daran“, sagte ich verletzt und bedachte mein Gegenüber mit einem verletzten Blick. 

 

„Ärger im Paradies?“, fragte ein vorbeigehender Kiba, doch ich ignorierte seine spöttischen Worte geflissentlich. 

„Ich … es tut mir wirklich leid. Aber glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass das Gespräch mit Iruka geholfen hat, echt jetzt. 

Ich weiß nun, dass ich die Prüfung schaffen kann.“ Überzeugt strahlte er mich an. Ich seufzte. 

„Das hoffe ich von Herzen Naruto.“

 

Dann wandte ich mich um und trollte mich an meinen Platz neben Shikamaru. Der Schwarzhaarige fragte nicht weiter, worüber ich ihm auch mehr als dankbar war. Ich wollte mit niemanden sprechen, saß nur da und hoffte, dass diese Prüfung für uns beide ein gutes Ende nehmen würde. Narutos traurigen Blick auf mir bemerkte ich nicht.

 

„Geschafft!“ 

 

Erleichtert fiel ich dem völlig überrumpelten Shikamaru um den Hals. Wir standen im Vorhof der Akademie und unterhielten uns über die überstandene Prüfung. Mir war, als wäre ein riesiger Steinbrocken von meinem Herzen gefallen, als Sensei Iruka mir verkündet hatte, bestanden zu haben. Aber wo war Naruto?

 

Suchend sah ich mich um und mein Lachen erstarb abrupt. Eine kleine Gestalt auf einer Schaukel, ganz am Rand des Hofes, erregte meine Aufmerksamkeit. Sanft wippte das kleine Gerät auf und ab. Narutos Blick war von einer schrecklichen Leere, dass mir all die Freude verging, die ich im Moment gespürt hatte. Nein. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Warum er? Und nicht ich? Mit einem Mal wünschte ich, wir könnten Plätze tauschen. War das etwa meine Schuld? Vor der Prüfung war Naruto noch so zuversichtlich gewesen, aber nach meinen Worten … Ich schüttelte den Kopf und unterdrückte die aufkommende Wut auf mich selbst. 

 

Schnurstracks drehte ich mich um und marschierte auf Sensei Iruka zu, welcher gemeinsam mit dem dritten Hokage am Rande des Platzes stand und besorgt in Narutos Richtung blickte. 

 

„Sensei Iruka. Sie müssen Naruto eine zweite Chance geben.“

 

Beinahe sofort schüttelte dieser den Kopf und sah mich ernst an. „Nein Tora, das kann ich nicht. Jeder einzelne wird gleich behandelt und Naruto ist da keine Ausnahme.“

 

Verzweifelt schluckte ich die Wut herunter. „Es ist alles meine Schuld, dass er es nicht geschafft hat. Vor der Prüfung, da war ich wütend auf ihn, weil er mir gestern versprach, mit mir Essen zu gehen, Sensei.“ Schuldbewusst sah ich zu ihm auf und ein Hauch von Erkenntnis schlich sich auf die Züge meines Lehrers. 

 

„Jetzt verstehe ich auch, weshalb er so gezögert hat. Tut mir leid Tora, das wusste ich nicht.“

 

Hoffnungsvoll sah ich zu ihm auf. Würde er jetzt helfen? Doch die Züge meines Senseis wurden wieder hart. 

 

„Doch ich kann es ihm nicht einfach so schenken. Nicht bestanden ist nicht bestanden.“

 

Wut kam in mir auf, wie ein Orkan und alles explodierte in mir. „Nein. Das kann nicht euer Ernst sein“, sagte ich immer lauter werdend, sodass sich schon einige Schüler zu uns umdrehten und zu tuscheln begannen. Doch das war mir herzlich egal. Naruto war mein bester Freund und ich hatte Schuld daran, dass er durch die Prüfung gefallen war. 

 

„Tora es reicht. Ich verstehe deine Wut, aber Sensei Iruka hat Recht. Für niemanden gibt es Sonderrechte, nicht einmal für Naruto.“

 

Meine Schultern sackte ein bei den Worten des Hokage. Mit einem Mal fühlte ich mich so kraftlos und müde. Ich wandte mich um und erstarrte. Neben der Schaukel, auf der Naruto saß, stand Mizuki unser zweiter Prüfer. Misstrauisch musterte ich diesen. Was machte der dort bei Naruto? 

 

Still und heimlich folgte ich den beiden. Immer in einem gewissen Abstand und natürlich unsichtbar. Ununterbrochen redete der Chunin auf Naruto ein. Irgendetwas von, wie leid es ihm täte und Naruto das wirklich nicht verdient hatte. Eigentlich hätten mich diese Worte besänftigen müssen, doch dieser Schimmer in den Augen des Weißhaarigen, der gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht. 

 

Schließlich setzten sich die beiden auf den Balkon eines Daches und sahen in den immer dunkler werdenden Himmel hinauf. 

 

„Glaub mir Naruto. Es gibt einen Weg, deine Prüfung doch noch zu bestehen.“

 

Misstrauisch kniff ich die Augen zusammen, während Naruto aufhorchte. „Ja, wirklich.“

 

Mizuki nickte. Da war doch etwas faul. Ganz sicher. Nie und nimmer würde es eine zweite Chance für den Uzumaki geben. Das hatte Sensei Iruka selbst gesagt und dieser würde niemals lügen. Außerdem gefiel mir der Ausdruck in den Augen des Chunin nicht. Er hatte etwas ganz Hinterhältiges und Falsches an sich.

 

„Pass auf. Es gibt da diese eine Schriftrolle …“ 

 

So schnell ich konnte, rannte ich durch Konohas Gassen. Ich musste Sensei Iruka finden und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Denn diese Rolle, von der Mizuki Naruto erzählt hatte, war ganz und gar nicht gewöhnlich. Sie war voller geheimer oder verbotener Jutsus. Einst hatte ich durch meinen Vater davon erfahren. Wobei, erzählt hatte er es mir nicht. Ein paar Freunde hatte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu sich eingeladen gehabt und gemeinsam darüber gesprochen. Noch allzu gut konnte ich mich daran erinnern, wie ich an der Treppe gestanden und ihren Worten gelauscht hatte. Zu meinem Glück hatte Vater mich nicht dabei erwischt, sonst wäre die ganze Sache vermutlich nicht gut für mich ausgegangen. 

 

Ich wusste im Moment nur einen einzigen Ninja, an den ich mich im Falle Naruto wenden und auch vertrauen konnte. Nur musste ich diesen auch finden und zwar so schnell wie möglich.


	27. Die Macht der Freundschaft

„Sensei Iruka! Etwas ganz Furchtbares ist passiert.“ 

 

Ich ballte die Fäuste und widerstand mit Mühe dem Drang vor Wut laut aufzuschreien. Mizukis Verhaltensweise machte mich dermaßen wütend, dass ich gerade so in der Lage war, mich zu beherrschen. Der Chunin stand vor der Haustür meines Lehrers und schob alles Naruto in die Schuhe. 

 

„Naruto hat die heilige Schriftrolle gestohlen.“

 

Meinem Sensei stand deutlich der Unglaube und Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ich biss mir auf die Zunge als die Haltung des Braunhaarigen leicht einsackte. Er glaubte ihm. Verdammt. Das war gar nicht gut. Wie sollte ich ihn dann davon überzeugen können? Schweigend beobachtete ich, wie Iruka schließlich dem anderen folgte. Vorhin hatte ich vernommen, dass sich alle Chunin und Jonin vor dem Büro des Hokage versammeln würden, um über den Vorfall zu beratschlagen. Doch dafür hatte ich keine Zeit. Ich musste Naruto finden, bevor es zu spät sein würde. Und ich hatte bereits einen Verdacht, wo ich den Uzumaki finden würde.

 

So schnell ich konnte, rannte ich über Konohas Dächer, fühlte ich doch deutlich, wie eine ganz bestimmte Person ebenfalls dasselbe Ziel anstrebte wie ich. Und diese hatte keine guten Absichten. Ganz gleich, was Mizuki vorhatte. Mir egal, dass er ein Chunin war. Ich würde meinen besten Freund nicht alleine lassen. Denn das war es, was meinen persönlichen Weg des Ninja ausmachte. Ich würde zu denen, die mir teuer waren halten und schützen so lange ich konnte.

 

Unsichtbar und nahezu lautlos schlich ich um die Lichtung herum, auf welcher Naruto saß und aus der Schriftrolle lernte. Betete nahezu, dass Sensei Iruka als Erstes hier auftauchen und die Lüge aufdecken würde. Denn wenn er mich bei Naruto sah, würde er noch denken, dass ich in die ganze Sache verwickelt und ihn dabei noch unterstützt hätte. Lieber stand ich hier Wache und achtete darauf, dass Mizuki den beiden nicht zu nahe kam. 

 

So vertieft auf Naruto, bemerkte ich gar nicht, wie ein Schatten die Lichtung betrat.

 

„Das wars mein Freund“, sagte Sensei Iruka und gab einen erschöpften Lacher von sich. Naruto erwiderte diesen, worauf der andere mehr als verwirrt reagierte. So langsam schien ihm zu dämmern, dass hier etwas nicht zu stimmen schien. Ein Knacksen im Gebüsch rechts von mir ließ mich herumwirbeln und etwas Silberweißes blitzte auf. Mizuki. Wage bekam ich mit, wie der ahnungslose Naruto einem verwirrten Iruka die Wahrheit erzählten. Doch das reichte mir voll und ganz. Denn jetzt würde sich das zwischen den Beiden klären und niemand würde an der Wahrheit dieser Geschichte zweifeln.

 

Ein Zischen erklang. Kunais durchschnitte die Luft, rauschten auf meinen Sensei zu und … prallten von dem unsichtbaren Schild ab, den ich soeben um ihn herum erstellt hatte. Verwirrt starrte dieser auf die, am Boden liegenden Kunai, ebenso wie Mizuki, der soeben rechts von mir aufgetaucht war. 

 

Ein bitteres Lächeln schlich sich auf Irukas Lippen und er formte lautlos mit den Lippen meinen Namen. 

 

„Wer ist da?“, rief Mizuki in das Dunkel des Waldes hinein. Doch ich rührte mich nicht von der Stelle. Naruto war es schließlich, der all die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zog.

 

„Was hat das zu bedeuten Mizuki? Warum greifst du Sensei Iruka an?“

 

Verwirrt betrachtete er den Chunin, welcher verächtlich auflachte.

 

„Sei nicht dumm Naruto. Ich wollte ihn doch nur davon abhalten, dir die Schriftrolle abzunehmen. Du musst wissen, dass er sie schon immer für sie wollte. Du musst sie mir geben, dann werde ich sie an einen sicheren Ort bringen“, säuselte der und sah den blonden mit einem gespielt freundlichen Blick an. 

 

„Ach ja? Bist du dir da ganz sicher. Ich habe da aber etwas anderes gehört“, sagte ich wütend und machte mich nun für aller Augen sichtbar. Für einen kurzen Moment sah mich Mizuki überrascht an, doch dann lachte er höhnisch auf. 

 

„Die ungeliebte Tochter. Interessant deine Fähigkeiten. Aber gegen mich hast du keine Chance. Und überhaupt. Warum sollte Naruto dir glauben? Denn nach dem, was ich ihm gleich erzählen werde, wird er dir kein einziges Wort mehr abkaufen, dass deine Lippen verlässt.“

 

Oh nein. Mir schwante übles. Er wollte ihm doch nicht etwa … DAS erzählen? Von dem Biest, das seit Narutos Geburt in ihm wohnte und alle nur dieses sahen und nicht den Menschen. 

 

„Glaube mir ich hätte es ihm erzählt. Und er hätte mich verstanden. Weil er mein Freund ist. Und das steht über allem.“ 

 

Mizuki lachte auf. Erneut war es kein schönes Lachen. Sondern einfach nur kalt und gefühllos. Zumal erinnerte es mich stark an meinen Vater. Siedend heiß fiel es mir ein. 

 

„Du warst das. Du hast Vater ständig besucht.“

 

Der Weißhaarige grinste. 

 

„Sieh an, sieh an. Der Lauscher an der Wand. Aber ja. Ich habe deinen Vater wirklich oft besucht. Und ich muss sagen in vielem stimme ich wirklich mit ihm überein. Aber er hasst dich nicht nur wegen des Mordes an deiner Mutter. Du kannst ja den lieben, feigen Genma fragen, der seiner Vergangenheit noch immer davonläuft. Er könnte dir bestimmt eine Menge darüber erzählen.“

 

Mein Kopf dröhnte, schmerzte. Gemischte Gefühle donnerten hemmungslos auf mich ein. Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander und mittendrin war ich. Jemand dessen Wunden aus der Vergangenheit erneut aufgebrochen worden waren. So wie die Narben meines Rückens. Zahllose unbeantwortete Fragen. Verwirrung, Angst, Schmerz, Hass. So viele Gefühle lösten sich für diesen Moment in mir. Fest krallte ich meine Finger in die Oberschenkel und versuchte all diese Emotionen mit Schmerz zu bekämpfen. Tränen rannen meine Wangen hinab fielen gen Boden. Lange hatte ich nicht mehr geweint. Hatte mir geschworen nie wieder etwas so sehr an mich heranzulassen. Doch mit diesen plötzlichen Informationen konnte ich nicht umgehen, war nicht in der Lage sie fortzudrängen. Waren sie doch zu wichtig.

 

Narutos Schrei durchbrach meine Benommenheit und was ich vorfand, war ein Desaster. Der blonde Uzumaki stand komplett verzweifelt mitten auf der Lichtung, daneben ein schwerverletzter Sensei Iruka, in dessen Rücken ein riesengroßes Shuriken steckte. 

 

In einer einzigen Bewegung drehte Naruto sich um und rannte davon. Hastig wischte ich mir die Tränen beiseite und eilte ihm nach, konnte ich doch im Moment am allermeisten nachempfinden, wie er sich fühlte. Seine Augen, nur kurz hatte ich sie gesehen, aber dennoch klar. Es waren die des Fuchses gewesen. Ich musste ihn aufhalten und das zu jedem Preis. 

 

Erneut kamen die Tränen, als ich meinem Freund hinterherrannte. Immer schneller wurden seine Beine, als er mich bemerkte. Doch wäre nicht die Unfassbare, wenn ich ihn nicht einholen könnte. Mit aller Kraft warf ich mich auf den Uzumaki und gemeinsam krachten wir durch die Astgabeln, dem Boden entgegen.

 

Hart kam ich auf dem Rücken auf und sog scharf die Luft ein, als meine Wunden zu pochen begannen. Etwas presste mich nieder. Feuerrote Augen blickten in die meinen. Narutos Körper hatte sich stark verändert. Auf allen vieren ging er. Die Augen, die des Fuchses und Fingernägel zu langen Krallen verformt. Er sah mich nicht direkt an. War so in Rage, dass er mein Gesicht nicht erkannte. Die langen Fingernägel blitzten im einfallenden Mondlicht auf und ich kniff die Augen zusammen.

 

Doch der Schlag blieb aus. Vorsichtig blinzelte ich. Naruto war zurückgewichen und blickte zuerst mich und dann seine Hände erschrocken an. 

 

„Sie haben alle Recht“, flüsterte er. „Ich bin ein Monster. Sogar meine beste Freundin greife ich an.“ Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen auf, genauso, wie in den meinen. Sanft strich ich über seine Hände. 

 

„Du bist kein Monster Naruto. Wenn du eines wärst, denkst du ich hätte mich dann mit dir angefreundet. Ja das mögen vielleicht andere Menschen in dir sehen, aber es liegt an dir ihnen zu zeigen, dass dem nicht so ist. Dieses Mistvieh mag vielleicht in dir sein, ja, aber du hast es in der Hand ob du ihnen den Fuchs oder dein wahres Ich, Naruto Uzumaki aus Konohagakure zeigst. Den Jungen, der zu meinem Besten Freund geworden ist, obwohl ich davon wusste.“ 

 

Ich lächelte und blickte ihm weiterhin in die Augen.

 

„Und es ist mir verdammt nochmal egal, was die Anderen dazu denken. Du bist mein Freund und daran kann niemand etwas ändern.“ Naruto schniefte und wischte sich mich dem Ärmel über die Nase. 

 

„Oh Tora“, sagte er mit kratziger Stimme. „Danke.“

 

Ich lächelte und drückte seine Hand. „Nein. Ich habe zu danken, schließlich hast du sie mir gezeigt.“

 

„Was gezeigt?“ „Die Freundschaft. Bevor ich dich so richtig kennengelernt habe, konnte ich den Wert der Freundschaft nie wirklich nachvollziehen. Aber du hast mich verändert. Also liegt es an mir, dankbar zu sein.“

 

Schneller als ich schauen konnte, hatte Naruto mich in eine feste Umarmung gezogen. 

 

„Du weißt ja gar nicht wie viel Kraft mir das gibt, echt jetzt.“ Er grinste. „So und jetzt zeigen wir diesem Mizuki, wo der Nagel hängt.“ Ich lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. 

 

„Ich überlass ihn dir. Jetzt kannst du ihm beweisen, dass er dich keineswegs unterschätzen sollte. Naruto Uzumaki.“


	28. Liebe und Hass

Mizuki und Sensei Iruka hatten nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. Still lauschten Naruto und ich dem Wortgefecht der Beiden. Es trieb mir ebenso wie Naruto Tränen in die Augen, als ich Irukas verteidigende Worte Naruto gegenüber vernahm. Mizuki schien die Tapferkeit meines Sensei komplett kaltzulassen. Stattdessen griff er ihn erneut an, trotz dessen schwerer Verletzung. 

Doch bevor er Iruka erreichen konnte, hatte Naruto sich ihm in den Weg gestellt und abgewehrt. Seine Züge waren finster und wütend auf Mizuki gerichtet, welcher sich von dem Überraschungsangriff zu erholen versuchte. 

„Wenn du es wagen solltest, meinem Sensei etwas anzutun, dann kannst du dich auf etwas gefasst machen.“

Sein weißhaariger Gegner lachte überlegen auf. 

„Du Großmaul, was kann ein kleiner Junge wie du schon gegen mich, einen Chunin ausrichten.“

„Warts nur ab“, rief Naruto und kreuzte die Finger. Moment mal … das war doch?!

„Schattendoppelgänger.“

Als ich die unglaubliche Anzahl der Klone erblickte, viel es mir schwer den Anblick überhaupt als Real abzustempeln. So viele Doppelgänger auf einem Fleck, hatte ich niemals zuvor gesehen. Das waren doch mindestens 1000. Ein Gefühl erfüllte mich, das ich erst gar nicht beschreiben konnte, da ich es niemals zuvor gefühlt hatte. Stolz. Er hatte es nicht nur allen Anwesenden gezeigt, was in ihm steckte, sondern vor allem auch sich selbst.

Ich grinste leicht, als diese Unmengen an Doppelgängern auf den sichtlich überforderten Mizuki zustürmten. Übermut tat selten gut.

Es endete damit, dass ein sichtlich kaputter Mizuki zitternd und in sich zusammengesunken auf dem Boden lag. Nachdem die Aufgabe erfüllt war, verschwanden auch die Doppelgänger. 

„Naruto, Tora, Iruka! Geht es euch gut? Was ist passiert?“

Ich wandte mich um, als ich zwei mir allzu bekannte Stimmen vernahm. Dort am anderen Ende der Lichtung standen Genma und Kakashi. Beide schienen ziemlich außer Atem zu sein.

„Seid unbesorgt, uns geht es gut“, sagte Sensei Iruka.

„Ihr werdet sicherlich viele Fragen haben, doch zuvor muss ich kurz allein mit Naruto sprechen.“

Ernst sah mein Sensei die Beiden an. Kakashi war es schließlich, der zustimmend nickte und sich selbst Mizuki zuwandte und den Bewusstlosen hochhob.

„Ich werde ihn ins Dorf bringen. Dort wird der Hokage dann entscheiden, wie wir mit ihm weiter verfahren werden. Iruka bitte komm so schnell wie möglich nach, damit wir die Umstände klären können.“ Dann war er verschwunden. 

Als Naruto und Iruka ebenfalls fort waren, wandte ich meinen Blick wieder Richtung Genma. Meine Augen verengten sich leicht, als ich an Mizukis Worten denken musste. 

„Du kannst ja den lieben, feigen Genma fragen, der seiner Vergangenheit noch immer davonläuft. Er könnte dir bestimmt eine Menge darüber erzählen.“

Fest presste ich meine Lippen aufeinander, als diese Erinnerung meine Gedanken durchströmte. Schon lange hatte ich befürchtet, oder auch gehofft, dass Genma mehr über meine Vergangenheit wusste, als ich selbst. Doch nun musste ich mich dem stellen, ahnte ich doch schon, dass mich einiges sehr unvorbereitet treffen würde. 

„Was hat Mizuki dir erzählt Tora?“, fragte Genma. 

Ich zuckte zusammen, hatte ich doch nicht damit gerechnet, dass er mich direkt darauf ansprechen würde. 

„Er sagte, ihr würdet euch vor eurer Vergangenheit verstecken, S…“

Genma schnitt mir mit einer einfachen Handbewegung den Satz ab.

„Nenn mich nicht so, denn das bin ich nicht.“ 

Ein innerer Kampf spiegelte sich auf seinen sonst so beherrschten Gesichtszügen ab. 

„Ich bin dein Onkel, Tora.“

Diese Nachricht schlug wie ein Blitz in mir ein. Erneut wurde mein Leben auf den Kopf gestellt, hatte ich doch angenommen, dass jeder meiner Familie verstorben wäre. Aber irgendwie passte es, denn nun wurde mir so einiges klar.

„Das ist der Grund, weshalb du von meinen Fähigkeiten so gut Bescheid wusstest“, folgerte ich.

Genma nickte. „Ja, das ist wahr. Denn ich besitze sie ebenfalls. Bin ich doch der jüngere Bruder deiner Mutter, von welcher du das Kekkei Genkai geerbt hast.“

Eine plötzlich aufkommende Erleichterung durchströmte mich, als ich begriff, dass er mit Mutter anstatt mit Vater verwandt war. Und doch schlich sich gleichzeitig ein trübsinniger Gedanke mit in meinen Kopf. 

„Empfindest du irgendwelche negativen Gefühle mir gegenüber, weil meine Mutter bei meiner Geburt gestorben ist?“, fragte ich leise, worauf ich einen bestürzten Blick meines „neuen“ Onkels erntete.

„Niemals! Wie könnte ich auch. Du trägst keinerlei Schuld daran, glaube mir.“

Ich nickte langsam und versuchte die durcheinanderwirbelnden Gefühle irgendwie zu verarbeiten. Zu viele wirbelte in meinem Kopf herum. Fragen über Fragen, die alle noch geklärt werden mussten.

„Onkel Genma.“ Er zuckte bei der Nennung leicht zusammen und wandte sich wieder zu mir. Es schien als wäre er bis eben tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen, denn seine Augen gingen durch mich hindurch, als sähen sie ein anderes Bild.

„Erzähl mir alles“, forderte ich und er nickte langsam.

„Deine Mutter stammt aus Konohagakure, doch Akaya war einst ein Shinobi von Kirigakure. Jedoch nur als Kind. Als deine Mutter selbst noch Genin war, fand sie ihn auf einer Mission mitten im Wald. Er war aus Kirigakure geflohen und hoffte in Konoha Zuflucht zu finden, da seine Familie aufgrund eines angeblichen Staatsverrats getötet wurde. 

Hikari, das ist der Name deiner Mutter, hatte Mitleid mit ihm und setzte sich vor dem Hokage für deinen Vater ein und schließlich durfte er auch bleiben. Nachdem ihr Teamkamerad Meiyo aufgrund einer schweren Verletzung über längere Zeit pausieren musste, nahm Akaya seinen Platz im Team ein. Und mit der Zeit verliebten sich die Beiden ineinander“, sagte Genma leise und gönnte sich eine kurze Redepause.

Gebannt saß ich vor ihm und lauschte der Geschichte meiner Eltern. Also hatte auch mein Vater, schreckliches in seiner Kindheit erlebt. Aber dennoch, war das kein Grund so etwas an seinem Kind auszulassen.

„Am Anfang habe ich mich mit Akaya sogar sehr gut verstanden, bis wir alle von seinen wahren Gedanken und Ansichten Wind bekamen. Deine Mutter hatte ihm zuvor nichts von ihrem Kekkei Genkai erzählt, sondern ihn glauben lassen, es sei ein schwieriges Jutsu. Als er es herausfand, endete es in einem heftigen Streit.“ Genma schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Augen.

„Da dein Vater einst ein Shinobi aus Kirigakure war, fürchtete er wie viele andere Bewohner dieses Landes, jegliches Kekkei Genkai, da die dortige Clans mit ihren speziellen Fähigkeiten oft zu Kriegszwecken eingesetzt worden waren. Hinzu kam noch, dass Hikari zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit dir schwanger war. Erfüllt von dem Gedanken, das Kind könne zu einer zerstörerischen Kraft heranwachsen, befahl dein Vater ihr, dich abzutreiben. 

Lange hatte ich mich aus den Angelegenheiten der Beiden herausgehalten, da ich Hoffnung hatte, Akaya würde wieder zu Sinnen kommen. Doch dem war nicht so. Lange und ausgiebig redete ich auf ihn ein, versuchte ihn von diesem Ziel abzubringen. Schließlich kam es dazu, dass Hikari und er sich trennten. Wobei sich deine Mutter eher gewaltsam von ihm losreißen musste, da er sie nicht gehen lassen wollte.“

Erschrocken sah ich Genma an. 

„Nicht gehen lassen? Aber, hat er sie denn nicht geliebt, dann hätte er es doch verstehen müssen oder nicht?“

„Eigentlich schon, aber Akaya war so auf den Gedanken fixiert, dass das Kekkei Genkai eine zerstörerische Macht sei, dass er sich von keiner Person davon abbringen lassen konnte. Und dies veranlasste ihn dazu seinen Hass auf etwas zu lenken und das warst du.“ Traurig sah er mich an.

„Nachdem deine Mutter bei der Geburt ums Leben kam, wurde sein Hass immer immenser. Er übernahm das alleinige Sorgerecht für dich und spielte dem Hokage vor, dass er dich über alles lieben würde. Als ich ihn darauf ansprach, ebenfalls für dich sorgen zu wollen, stritten wir erneut. Die Auseinandersetzung endete schließlich damit, dass er mir drohte, dich zu töten, sollte ich mich erneut in seine Angelegenheit mischen.“

Zittrig nickte ich. „Jetzt verstehe ich. Aufgrund dessen, dass Mutter sich, um mich zu schützen von ihm trennte, hat er seinen Hass auf mich gelenkt, da er in mir den Grund für all den Streit gesehen hat. Jetzt wird mir so einiges klar.“

Vorsichtig erhob ich mich und stellte fest, wie unsicher ich auf den Beinen war. Das waren nun eindeutig zu viele Informationen gewesen. Und ich würde Zeit brauchen um diese zu verarbeiten. Mühsam ging ich auf meinen Onkel zu und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Es gibt nichts was ich dir verzeihen könnte, denn nun verstehe ich deine Beweggründe. Aber die Zeit bei meinem Vater hat mich verändert. Ich weiß nicht ob ich jemals wieder im vollen Besitz der Gefühle sein werde, die ein normaler Shinobi, in der Lage zu fühlen ist. Und selbst wenn, könnte ich nicht lieben. Zu groß ist meine Angst, dass derjenige wie Vater sein könnte.“

Genma ergriff die Hand und ließ sich von mir hochziehen. 

„Zeit heilt alle Wunden Tora. Manche schneller und andere langsamer.“ 

Traurig erwiderte ich den Blick.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das glauben kann.“


	29. Momente der Ruhe

Nachdenklich saß ich auf dem Sofa in meiner Wohnung. Meine angewinkelten Beine wurden von den Armen umschlungen, während ich das Kinn darauf abgelegt hatte. Eine kuschelige Decke hatte ich mir leicht über den Körper gezogen, für den Fall, dass mich der Schlaf irgendwann doch noch übermannen würde.

 

Nachdem mir Genma die Vergangenheit meiner Familie anvertraut hatte, hatte ich mich zurückgezogen, brauchte ich doch Zeit um das gehörte und erfahrene zu verarbeiten. Ich hatte einen Onkel. Genma war der einzige Verwandte, den ich noch hatte. Mein Vater zählte für mich schon lange nicht mehr zur Familie. Denn ich empfand kein einziges positives Gefühl für ihn. Nur Wut, Angst und Abneigung. 

 

Und Genma. Nun ja. Bis vor kurzem war er mein Sensei gewesen. Auf jeden Fall mochte ich ihn sehr. Respekt hatte ich auch vor ihm und er würde mir sicher noch eine Menge beibringen können. Dass er dieselbe Gabe, wie ich besaß, war am Interessantesten. Wie viele Jutsus er mir noch beibringen könnte, die nicht einmal Kakashi beherrschte. Auf diesen Teil meines Trainings freute ich mich jetzt schon. Sensei Kakashi würde ich als Sensei richtig vermissen, hatte ich doch seine verpeilte Art so sehr ins Herz geschlossen. Und auch sein ständiges Zuspätkommen, war irgendwie ein Teil seines Trainings geworden. Ohne das, war Kakashi eben nicht Kakashi. Das zeichnete ihn zum Teil aus.

 

Ob Genma mich nun alleine weiter trainieren würde, oder mit einem anderen zusammen. Obwohl … hatte Kakashi nicht einmal etwas erwähnt …, dass sich nach den Prüfungen etwas für uns ändern würde? Ja! Natürlich. Allzu deutlich erinnerte ich mich nun an die Worte, welche er damals in seinem typischen Manier an mich richtete. 

 

„Achso, dass darfst du ja noch nicht wissen.“

 

Dieser eine Satz hatte mich damals gleichermaßen verwirrt und in Rage gebracht. Typisch Kakashi eben. Erst neugierig machen und dann so tun, als wüsste man von der ganzen Sache nichts. 

 

Ich richtete mich ein wenig auf und sah aus dem Fenster. Der Morgen graute schon. Langsam kroch die rote Sonne aus dem Osten über die Häuserdächer und ließ diese durch ihre zaghaften Strahlen aufleuchten. Wie lange ich wohl schon hier gesessen war? Bestimmt eine ganze Zeit. Vor lauter Überlegungen hatte ich jene anscheinend völlig außer Acht gelassen. Dennoch verspürte ich keinerlei Müdigkeit. Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, war das auch kein Wunder. Wenn man sich einmal all das ansah, was in der letzten Nacht geschehen war. 

 

Was mich momentan aber sehr interessieren würde, war, wie es mit Naruto weitergegangen war. Hatte ich doch irgendwie das Gefühl, dass Sensei Iruka ihm irgendetwas positives mitteilen wollte. Lange würde ich darauf sicher nicht warten müssen, der blonde Uzumaki würde von ganz alleine auf mich zukommen. Doch jetzt musste ich erst einmal an die Frische Luft, war ich doch die ganze Nacht in meiner kleinen, dunklen, stickigen Wohnung gesessen und vor mich hin gegrübelt.

 

Schwungvoll öffnete ich das Fester und kletterte geschickt auf das Dach meiner Wohnung. Nur, dass dort oben schon jemand saß. Eine kleine, dünne, dunkle Silhouette zeichnete sich dort an der Kante ab. Als ich die wirr abstehenden Haare erkannte, wusste ich sofort um wen es sich handelte. Aber eigentlich war es ungewöhnlich, dass er um diese Zeit schon wach war. Oder hatte er überhaupt geschlafen?

 

Entschlossen zog ich mich ganz auf das Dach und näherte mich ihm vorsichtig. Als ich mich neben Naruto niederließ, zuckte er sogar ein wenig in sich zusammen. Seine Augen fanden mich und er begann zu lächeln. 

 

„Ist dir nicht kalt Tora?“, fragte er.

 

Ich sah an mir herunter. Alles was ich trug war eine lange bequeme Hose und ein Shirt. Doch was Kälte anbelangte … hatten mich die vielen Jahre als Diebin abgehärtet. So schnell würde ich nicht frieren. Was auch gut so war, wie ich befand. Vorteilhaft war es auf jeden Fall, nur sollte ich nicht zu übermütig werden.

 

„Ich bin jetzt ein Genin“, murmelte Naruto leise und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

 

Ich hielt inne. Was hatte der da eben gesagt? 

 

„Wiederhol das nochmal“, sagte ich verdattert, doch der Blonde nickte nur leicht, so als wollte er seinen Worten Ausdruck verleihen. 

 

Ein unbändiges Glücksgefühl der Freude durchströmte mich, ließ jede Faser meines Körpers kribbeln, wie als stände er unter Strom. Er hatte es geschafft. Tatsächlich und wahrhaftig. Und dann kamen sie hervor, all die Gefühle, welche sich über Nacht in mir angestaut hatten. Ich warf mich ihm um den Hals und weinte. Nicht mehr in der Lage diese Ganzen Emotionen, die aufgrund all der Ereignisse der letzten Nacht entstanden waren, aufzuhalten. 

 

Fest erwiderte Naruto meine Umarmung, so stark, als wollte er mich nie wieder loslassen. Seine Hände krallten sich in das Shirt. Eng umschlungen saßen wir auf dem Dach, während die Sonne immer höher stieg. Heulend und gleichzeitig unendlich glücklich, all diese Dinge hinter uns gebracht zu haben. Und auch, als unsere Tränen längst versiegt waren, lagen wie immer noch in den Armen des jeweils anderen. Genossen die gemeinsame unbändige Freude über das Geschaffte.

 

„Ich kann es immer noch gar nicht fassen, echt jetzt.“

 

Meine Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln an, was sowohl an dem allseits bekannten Spruch, als auch der Bedeutung der Worte lag. Wie zur Bestätigung umarmte er mich noch etwas fester, bevor er mich schließlich losließ und sich verstohlen die feucht schimmernden Augen abwischte. Ich grinste schief. Er wollte verstecken, dass er geweint hatte, obwohl er längst wusste, dass ich es gemerkt hatte. 

 

„Das glaub ich dir Naruto. Jedes einzelne Wort. Du wolltest es schaffen und hast es schließlich auch. Schließlich ist es ein Teil deines Ninja Weges, nicht wahr?“

 

Naruto sprang auf.

 

„Genau. Es wird eine Zeit kommen, da wird jeder meinen Namen kennen, auf der ganzen Welt, echt jetzt. Dafür werde ich, Naruto Uzumaki sorgen.“

 

Lächelnd sah ich auf, wie er die Faust der aufgehenden Sonne entgegenstreckte, als wollte er ihr, das eben Gesagte somit versprechen. Und irgendwie keimte in mir der Gedanke auf, dass es genau dazu kommen würde. 

 

Vorsichtig kreiste ich die steifen Schultern und stand schließlich auch auf.

 

Naruto stand noch immer auf der Kante des Daches und sah der Sonne zu, welche nun schon ziemlich hoch am Himmel stand. Es war Vormittag geworden und somit Zeit, sich etwas zu essen zu besorgen und anschließend die Einkäufe zu erledigen.

 

„Na komm Naruto. Es wird ein langer Tag und wir müssen doch noch hinterher zum Fotografen. Sensei Iruka hat doch irgendwas von Passbildern gesagt.“

 

Was dabei auf mich zukommen würde, ahnte ich noch nicht.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Soundtracks zum Kapitel:

 

Toras Gedanken:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fFfFgCvnKDY

 

Tora und Naruto Umarmung:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tI55p41FYik


	30. Von Passfotos, Stirnbändern und Teameinteilungen

„Ehh … warte mal Naruto. Bist du dir da ganz sicher?“

 

„Na klar bin ich das echt jetzt. Umsonst werde ich die ganzen Vorbereitungen sicher nicht gemacht haben. Hast du ne Ahnung wie lang das gedauert hat?“

 

„Nein. Aber jetzt mal ehrlich, glaubst du der Hokage, wäre damit einverstanden, wenn du auf dem Foto so aussiehst?“

 

„Junge Mann, wenn ich etwas sagen dürfte, ich finde, deine Freundin hat Recht hmm? Nicht, dass du es ein paar Jahre später noch bereuen wirst.“

 

„Pah! Ich und bereuen. Naruto Uzumaki ist mein Name und ICH bereue nichts, echt jetzt.“

 

Seufzend massierte ich mir die Schläfen. Der Tag war so schön ruhig verlaufen, schon fast zu ruhig. Aber natürlich musste ein Naruto diese wundervolle Hoffnung zunichte machen. Aber gut. Es war seine Sache, wenn er unbedingt auf seinem Passfoto so aussehen wollte. 

 

Zwar hatte er mich ebenfalls dazu überreden wollen, doch ich hatte abgelehnt. So etwas war nichts für mich. Und so übertrieben, wie Naruto es aufzog erst gar nicht. 

 

Der sah aus, als würde er in den Krieg ziehen wollen. 

 

Weiße Schminke überall an Gesicht und Händen verteilt, gepaart mit roten Kreisen und Kringeln, die sich über sein ganzes Gesicht und die Hände zogen. 

 

Eigentlich sollte mich bei ihm nichts mehr verblüffen, aber dennoch schaffte er es immer wieder mich zu überraschen. Woher er diesen Einfallsreichtum nahm, war mir ein Rätsel…

 

Wobei zu Zeiten, als ich noch Diebin war, hatte ich mir auf immer wieder etwas einfallen lassen müssen, um vor der Wache zu flüchten, was auch nicht immer einfach gewesen war. Dennoch hatte es mir immer wider aufs Neue Spaß gemacht, Daichis erst dämlich und dann wütenden Blick zu sehen, nur um anschließend wieder die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen. 

 

Ich lächelte leicht. Ja, irgendwie vermisste ich diese Zeit schon. Ohne Regeln und Gesetze zu leben, war schon schön gewesen, hatte aber auch seine Schattenseiten gehabt. Niemanden hatte ich vertrauen können. Was Vertrauen anging hatte ich es heute noch immer ein wenig schwer, war ich doch nicht so offen und stürmisch wie Naruto. Manchmal oder eigentlich ziemlich oft war er so ziemlich das dicke Gegenteil von mir. 

 

Aber dennoch. Wir waren Freunde. Sehr dicke sogar. Und ich war ihm mehr als dankbar dafür, er hatte mich zu der Person gemacht, die ich jetzt war, mich ein wenig aus meiner verschlossenen Hülle herausgeholt, mir die Freundschaft und all die schönen Dinge, für die es sich zum Leben lohnte gezeigt. Und das nur mit ein paar einfachen kleinen Gesten. Und das war das Wichtige.

 

„Tora?“, sagte Naruto und lenkte mein Bewusstsein somit wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. 

 

Erwartungsvoll sahen er und er Fotograf mich an. Ich nickte und stellte mich vor die Kamera. 

 

Da Naruto hinter dem Mann mit dem Grimassenschneiden begann, war es für mich unmöglich nicht zu grinsen. Und somit hatte ich ein, für mich, perfektes Bild, als Ergebnis.

 

Als der Fotograf schon in Begriff war seine Sachen zusammenzupacken, hielt ich ihn zurück.

 

„Warten Sie. Können sie mir einen Gefallen tun?“

 

Überrascht sah dieser mich an.

 

„Welchen denn?“

 

„Können Sie ein Foto von Naruto und mir machen? Es wäre mir sehr wichtig“, erklärte ich und sah mein Gegenüber erwartungsvoll an. 

 

Dieser nickte schließlich. 

 

„Gut meinetwegen Mädchen.“

 

Zufrieden, das Foto in der Jackentasche verstaut, lief ich mit Naruto zum Büro des Hokage. Dieses Foto würde mich immer an die Freundschaft zwischen mir und dem blonden Uzumaki erinnern. Sollte ich einmal traurig sein, so würde es definitiv zu einer besseren Stimmung meinerseits beitragen. Stand es doch für Freundschaft und die Tatsache, dass ich nicht alleine war.

 

Zufrieden betrachtete der Hokage mein Foto und legte es beiseite, er sich dem von Naruto widmete. Ich biss mir auf die Zunge um ein dickes Grinsen zu verhindern, als ich den schlagartig wechselnden Gesichtsausdruck von Hiruzen Sarutobi beobachtete. Auch Sensei Iruka schien nicht sonderlich begeistert von dem Bild zu sein. Schließlich atmete Erster durch.

 

„In Ordnung. Tora, du darfst gehen. Wir haben mit Naruto noch etwas zu besprechen.“

 

Kurz wanderten meine Augen zwischen dem Blonden und meinen Vorgesetzten hin und her. Naruto erzählte munter davon, wie er auf die Idee mit dem Schminken gekommen war. Von den missfallenden Blicken des Hokage schien er nichts zu bemerken. 

 

Seufzend erhob ich mich von meinem Stuhl. Gut, dann sollte ich wohl die Biege machen. Ich wollte eh noch ein wenig Schlaf nachholen. Hatte ich doch letzte Nacht überhaupt keinen gehabt und das würde mir nun guttun. Morgen würde mir bestimmt ein langer Tag bevorstehen, wenn ich so daran dachte, dass wir nun Genin waren und nicht wussten, was nun so alles auf uns zukommen würde. Diese Ungewissheit konnte auf Dauer wirklich schrecklich sein. Sie begann einen zu zerfressen, von innen heraus wie… Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, für solche Gedanken war jetzt keine Zeit. Es würde schon alles gut werden. 

 

Das hoffte ich zumindest. 

 

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich von einem stürmischen Klingeln an der Tür geweckt. Verschlafen rieb ich mir den Sand aus den Augen und tapste Richtung Haustür. 

 

Naruto, welcher sich gegen das grüne Holz gelehnt hatte, fiel fast in den Flur, als ich ihm öffnete. Schwankend fing er sich wieder und zerrte mich am Arm.

 

„Wir haben verschlafen Tora. In zehn Minuten fängt der Unterricht an.“

 

Ich grinste schief. 

 

„Seit wann bist du denn so erpicht darauf rechtzeitig zur Schule zu kommen?“

 

„Ich habe mich eben verändert.“

 

„Ach ja?“

 

„Echt jetzt.“ 

 

Schnaufend kamen wir an der Akademie an, überholten sogar noch Ino und Sakura, welchen wie zwei wild gewordene Stiere durch Konohagakure preschten und stürzten ins Klassenzimmer. 

 

„Nicht die letzten“, sagte Naruto und reckte die Faust in die Luft, was ihm nur einen, ausnahmsweise nicht genervten, sondern verwirrten Blick von Shikamaru einbrachte. Grinsend klopfte ich Naruto auf die Schulter und gesellte mich zu dem Nara. 

 

„Sag mal Tora … wo ist dein Stirnband?“, waren die ersten Worte, die dieser an mich richtete. 

 

„Mein was …?“, fragte ich verwirrt. „VERDAMMT!“

 

Panisch fuhr ich mir durch die Haare, begann die Tasche zu durchwühlen, doch nirgends war es aufzufinden. Mein Puls raste in die Höhe und Schweißperlen begannen sich auf meiner Stirn zu bilden. Hatte ich es daheim liegenlassen? War es aus meiner Tasche gefallen? 

 

Unzählige Möglichkeiten ratterten mir durch den Kopf, sodass ich Naruto erst bemerkte, als er mir etwas kräftiger gegen die Schulter stieß und mir etwas vor die Nase hielt.

 

Etwas Blaues blitzte mir entgegen und ich begriff innerhalb von Millisekunden. Mein Stirnband. Naruto hatte es mitgenommen. Dankbar blinzelte ich den Uzumaki an. Ich hatte das Gefühl mir würde ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen fallen. Grinsend hob der kurz die Hand und trollte sich auf seinen Platz neben Sasuke und Sakura. 

 

Genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt, denn Sensei Iruka betrat das Klassenzimmer, beladen, mit einem dicken Stoß an Blättern. Ungeduld kribbelte tief in mir und ich umgriff das Stirnband mit den Händen und band es mir kurzerhand um den Kopf, so wie bei Naruto. Jetzt konnten mir die nervigen Strähnen auch nicht mehr ins Gesicht fallen. Ein weiteres Problem war also gelöst. Zufrieden lehnte ich mich in meinem Stuhl zurück und lauschte den Worten meines Lehrers.

 

„So ihr Lieben. Im Moment seid ihr Genin und werdet in dreier und einer vierergruppe einem Jonin zugeteilt.“

 

Lautes Gemurmel erklang im Klassenzimmer, am ehesten war der Zwist zwischen Sakura und Ino herauszuhören, welche mal wieder um Sasuke stritten. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Das war anscheinend das Größte Problem der beiden. Meines bestand wiederum darin, dass ich, wenn ich mich schon in einer Gruppe befand lieber mit Naruto oder Shikamaru zusammen wäre. Von den anderen kannte ich niemanden so richtig … außer Kiba, aber an den wollte ich gar nicht denken.

 

„Genau deswegen, werd ich mich nie verlieben“, knurrte Shikamaru und wies mit einem leichten Kopfnicken in Richtung der beiden Kampfhennen. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf meine Lippen. 

 

„Das wäre es jetzt, wenn du mit Ino oder Sakura in eine Gruppe kommen würdest.“

 

Shikamaru stöhnte. 

 

„Sakura geht ja noch, aber Ino, die ist mega anstrengend und nervig.“

 

„So! Bitte noch einmal zuhören“, sagte Sensei Iruka. „Ich habe versucht zwischen den einzelnen Gruppenmitgliedern ein ausgeglichenes Kräfteverhältnis darzustellen, also hoffe ich, dass ihr meine Entscheidung auch nachvollziehen könnt.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause, ehe er sich räusperte.

 

„Gut dann fangen wir mal an.“

 

Ein Team nach dem anderen rief er auf. Hin und wieder waren Jubelschreie, oder aber auch verärgertes Gemurmel zu hören. Umso mehr stieg jedoch meine Aufregung ins gefühlt unermessliche. 

 

„Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno.“ Naruto sprang freudeschreiend auf. Kein Wunder, er war ja auch ein wenig in die rosahaarige verliebt. Doch als der nächste Name ertönte, war es nicht Naruto, der aufsprang, sondern Sakura. Sasuke Uchiha war der letzte im Team. 

 

Team 8 waren dann noch Hinata, Kiba und Shino, während Shikamaru, Ino und Choji das Team 9 bildeten. Doch ich war übrig. Verwirrt blickte ich zu Sensei Iruka nach vorne und wollte mich gerade danach erkundigen, ob er mich wohl vergessen hatte, als dieser sich mir zuwandte und leicht grinste. 

 

Bitte ein gutes Team, flehte ich ihn innerlich an. 

 

„Keine Sorge Tora. Ich habe dich nicht vergessen. Zugegeben habe ich wirklich sehr lange über diese Entscheidung nachgedacht und wollte dich auch zuerst zu Naruto ins Team schicken, aber du würdest ihn zu sehr von seinen Aufgaben ablenken, also kommst du ins Team 8.“

 

Und ich erstarrte. 

 

Nicht. Sein. Ernst.


	31. Sensei

Nervös wippten meine Füße auf und ab. Der Ast, auf welchem ich saß, bewegte sich sachte mit. In leicht gebeugter Haltung saß ich auf dem Baum und blickte nachdenklich auf meine neuen Teamkameraden hinab. Sensei Iruka hatte uns vor etwa zwanzig Minuten in die Pause entlassen und jedem Team aufgetragen, sich ein wenig näher kennenzulernen. Ein leises Knurren entwich meiner Kehle. Eigentlich kannte ich doch schon jeden. Was die Fähigkeiten anging zumindest fast alle, bis auf Shino. Der Aburame war schon immer sehr still und auch emotionslos gewesen. Seine Fähigkeiten hatte ich bisher noch nie gesehen, was womöglich auch daran liegen mochte, dass ich drei ganze Jahre keinen Unterricht besucht habe. Tja ich war ja auch schwer beschäftigt gewesen, mich selbst am Leben zu erhalten.

 

Während Hinata zwischen den Wurzeln des Baumes saß und sich nervös umsah, zog Kiba, wie ein eingesperrtes Raubtier, seine Runden um den Baum. Sein Blick war so finster, dass selbst ich nicht wagte, ihn anzusprechen. Der Inuzuka war noch weniger begeistert, als ich gewesen, als Sensei Iruka mich Team 8 zugeteilt hatte. Dass von meinem damaligen Launetiefpunkt überhaupt einen Steigerung möglich war, hatte ich auch nicht mehr gedacht. 

 

Shino lehnte ruhig am Baumstamm und beobachtete unser menschliches Raubtier, das nun auch schon damit begonnen hatte, animalisch zu Knurren, sodass nur noch das Fell gefehlt hätte und ich würde ihn als wilden Hund abstempeln. Der musste doch bestimmt schon längst einen Drehwurm haben, zog er es doch schon seit einiger Zeit so durch. Und bei dieser Geschwindigkeit…

 

„Ich würde sagen, das mit dem Vorstellen, können wir gleich lassen“, stellte Shino schließlich, mit einem Blick auf Kiba und mich, nüchtern fest. Klar, der Aburame wusste von unserem einstigen oder anscheinend noch immer andauernden Zwist. Und es schien ihn sichtlich zu nerven. Vor allem Kibas ungezügeltes Temperament. 

 

„Aber es würde mich dennoch eines interessieren, Tora.“

 

Überrascht sah ich ihn an, als er sich an mich wandte.

 

„Was sind deine Fähigkeiten.“

 

Ich sagte nichts. Eigentlich sollte ich es den anderen sagen, waren wir doch von nun an ein Team und jeder sollte die Fähigkeiten des Anderen in und auswendig können, damit man sich viel besser aufeinander abstimmen und somit im Gleichklang kämpfen konnte. Aber für mich war es bisher immer eine Überwindung gewesen davon zu berichten. Und dabei würde es vermutlich auch immer bleiben.

 

Shino schob sich leicht die Brille zurecht.

 

„Denn mir scheint, als würdest du sie nicht zeigen wollen. Im Kampf gegen Kiba, hast du schließlich gänzlich ohne Jutsus gekämpft. Bisher wissen wir nichts über dich. Weder von wo du stammst, noch was für eine Ausbildung du besitzt. Was ist dein Geheimnis?“

 

Unmerklich zuckte ich zusammen, aber Shino hatte es trotzdem bemerkt. Ebenso wie Kiba, welcher plötzlich mit seinen Runden innegehalten hatte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich verändert. Und einem nahezu neugierigen Funkeln in den Augen platz gemacht. 

 

„Euch würde das Geheimnis ja eh nicht gefallen“, brummte ich unwillig, hasste ich doch dieses Thema wie die Pest. Innerlich wehrte ich mich dagegen, dass ich nun erneut über meine Vergangenheit ausgefragt wurde, aber andererseits blieb mich eigentlich keine Alternative, da die Anderen es irgendwann selbst herausfinden würden.

 

„Ich war einst schon einmal in eurer Klasse“, begann ich unverblümt.

 

Überraschtes Keuchen entkam dreier Kehlen.

 

In Kibas Augen leuchtete etwas auf, das ich schon oft bei ihm gesehen hatte. Triumph.

 

„Ich hab’s gewusst. Als ich dich das erste Mal wiedersah, wusste ich, dass ich deinen Geruch von irgendwoher kannte.“ 

 

Stumm sah ich ihn an, hatte ich doch selbst mitbekommen, wie er mir erklärte meinen Geruch zu kennen. 

 

„Mein Gestank hat anscheinend einen Großteil verdeckt“, sagte ich und schnitt ihm somit das Wort ab. Seine Augen blitzten leicht enttäuscht auf. Anscheinend hatte er beabsichtigt eben das herauszuposaunen.

 

Leicht spannte sich mein Körper an, als Shino sich zu rühren begann. 

 

Was würde nun wohl kommen?

 

Aber der Aburame sagte nichts, sondern sah mich nur prüfend an.

 

„In Ordnung. Wir machen einen Kompromiss. Ich erzähle euch von meinen Fähigkeiten, aber meine Vergangenheit bleibt vorerst noch meine Sache, ja?“ Shino und Kiba würden sonst nicht Ruhe geben. Und Hinata wollte es bestimmt auch wissen, auch wenn sie sich wie so oft im Hintergrund hielt und lieber zusah. 

 

Kiba schien von meinem plötzlichen Nachgeben überrascht.

 

„Es bringt ja nichts, wenn ich meine Fähigkeiten vor euch verheimliche, wenn ihr sie später im Training sowieso seht. Vielleicht ist es besser so. Denn dann könnt ihr euch schon vorab darauf einstellen, wenn wir als Team agieren werden“, fügte ich hinzu und lächelte leicht.

 

Ich wollte nicht schon zu Beginn für Spannungen im Team sorgen, also hatte ich mich dafür entschieden, den anderen meine Fähigkeiten anzuvertrauen, jedoch noch mit meiner Vergangenheit zu waren. Erst wenn ich mich voll und ganz auf sie verlassen konnte, würden sie davon erfahren. Noch immer war es mir unangenehm über meine Tätigkeiten als Unfassbare und den Taten meines Vaters zu sprechen. Es war einfach noch zu frisch. Vielleicht würde diese Wunde eines Tages verheilen. Aber das würde Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Viel Zeit.

 

„Also was ist denn nun deine Fähigkeit Tora?“, fragte Kiba ungeduldig.

 

Ich grinste leicht und verschwand vor ihren Augen. 

 

Es herrschte Stille. Vorerst. Denn ich presste mit aller Kraft meine Zähne aufeinander um ein Lachen zu verhindern. Die verblüfften Gesichter der Anderen sahen einfach zu göttlich aus. 

 

Grinsend löste ich das Jutsu und sprang zu meinem Team hinab.

 

Shino war der Erste, der mich ansprach.

 

„Warum hast du niemanden von dieser Fähigkeit erzählt?“

 

„Doch das habe ich. Shikamaru, der Hokage, Sensei Iruka und Naruto wissen bereits darüber Bescheid. Deshalb habe ich in meiner Erklärung des Kekkei Genkai auch angefügt, dass manche der Anwender aus keinem der großen Clans kommen“, erwiderte ich.

 

„Dass Naruto davon weiß, hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht“, sagte Kiba überrascht und Hinata nickte bestätigend. 

 

„Ich finde dein Kekkei Genkai faszinierend“, sagte sie, was ihr einen überraschten Blick von mir einbrachte. Mit so etwas hätte ich nicht gerechnet.

 

Allgemein überhaupt nicht damit, dass sie etwas sagen würde, aber ihre Worte taten mir gut und ich musste mir eingestehen, dass ich froh war, sie mit im Team zu haben. Denn sie zählte zu den Personen, die man einfach mögen musste, gar nicht anders konnte. 

 

„Danke“, sagte ich und lächelte Hinata an. 

 

KNALL

 

Wir zuckten zusammen. 

 

Sensei Iruka erschien mit einem Mal vor uns, dass wir alle erschrocken zurückzuckten.

 

„So. Ich sehe, ihr habt euch schon ein wenig unterhalten, das ist gut. Sehr gut. Die Pause ist im Übrigen schon längst um. Ich wollte euch nur holen, denn eure Sensei werden gleich kommen und euch abholen.“

 

Beinahe noch hibbeliger als schon zuvor, saß ich auf der Bank zwischen Kiba und Hinata. Ersteren schien es zu meiner Überraschung überhaupt nicht zu stören, neben mir zu sitzen. Aber vermutlich war bei ihm ebenso wie bei mir die Aufregung erstrangig. 

 

Team für Team wurde von seinem Jonin abgeholt. Unruhig sah ich mich um. Es waren schon so viele gegangen. So langsam musste unser neuer Sensei doch auch auftauchen oder? Inzwischen waren nur noch drei Teams im Raum. Team 7, Team 8 und Team 10. 

 

Erneut öffnete sich die Tür und ich wandte den Kopf. 

 

Dort im Rahmen stand eine junge Frau. Dunkle Haare umrahmten ihr helles Gesicht, rote Augen stachen in einem starken Kontrast daraus hervor. Suchend wanderten ihre Iriden durch den Raum und hefteten sich schließlich an uns fest. Erkenntnis durchflutete mich, als ich das bekannte Gesicht erblickte. Das war doch…

 

„Hallo. Ihr seid sicherlich Team 8. Ich bin Kurenai Yuuhi, euer neuer Sensei.“


	32. Kurenais Prüfung

„Wie weit ist es noch?“, Kibas Aussage durchschnitt die Luft.

 

Shino schnaubte. Ich stöhnte. 

 

Wir waren gerade einmal zehn Minuten unterwegs und der fragte schon nach der Dauer. Das würde ja mal was werden, wenn wir als Shinobi Auslandeinsätze machen würden. Da wollte ich lieber nicht in der Haut des leitenden Chunin oder Jonin stecken und mir solche Sprüche anhören. Das mit Kiba konnte noch lustig werden.

 

Abrupt hielt Kurenai inne. Wir befanden uns innerhalb, des Waldes, welcher sich um Konohagakure zog. 

 

„Also schön, eigentlich dürfte es nun weit genug vom Dorf entfernt sein. Dann werde ich euch nun einmal den Test erklären.“

 

„Hä?“, machte Kiba. 

„Was für ein Test, ich dachte die Abschlussprüfung wäre die letzte Prüfung gewesen?“

 

Kurenai lachte leise. 

 

„Nein, ganz im Gegenteil, es werden noch viele weiter Aufgaben auf euch zukommen, wenn ihr den kommenden Test denn besteht. Aber das wird von euch abhängen. Denn wenn nicht“, das letzte Wort zog sie extra lang und sah jeden von uns genau an. Sie schien ein wenig Spaß daran zu haben, uns so auf die Folter zu spannen. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, ahnte ich doch Schlimmes. 

 

„Geht ihr zurück auf die Akademie. ALLE."

 

Totenstille herrschte. 

 

Kiba war unüberraschend der Erste, der sein Mundwerk wieder in Gang bringen konnte. 

 

„W-Was, aber weshalb?“

 

„Heißt das etwa, dass nur eine bestimmte Anzahl an Genin, bestehen darf, denn sonst würdet ihr den Test doch nicht machen oder?“, warf ich ein.

 

Kurenai lächelte und nickte. „Ganz genau. Wir wollen eure Fähigkeiten auf die Probe stellen und herausfinden ob ihr als Shinobi überhaupt geeignet sein werdet. Denn wenn nicht dürft ihr noch einmal die Schulbank drücken. Aber ich denke, dass ihr das sicherlich nicht wollt oder?“

 

Exakt synchron schüttelten wir die Köpfe.

 

Nein ganz sicher nicht. Ich wollte ein Ninja werden, dahin war es zwar noch ein weiter Weg, aber ich war bereit alles zu geben um dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Meine Augen verengte sich und ich blickte Sensei Kurenai fest in die Augen. 

 

„Dann lasst und doch gleich loslegen.“

 

„Gut. Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Ich werde euch in Zweierteams aufteilen. Jedes Team bekommt ein Stück Stoff. Das wird eure Flagge sein.“

 

„Verstehe und sobald man die, des gegnerischen Teams hat, hat man gewonnen“, unterbrach Kiba Kurenai, mit erwartungsvoll blitzenden Augen.

 

Doch diese schüttelte nur den Kopf. Nein. Ich glaubte zu wissen, dass es etwas anderes war, das sie beabsichtigte.

 

„Nein. Mir ist es in diesem Fall nicht wichtig, ob ihr gewinnt oder verliert.“

 

„Äh und wozu ist das dann gut? Ich verstehe nicht“, sagte Kiba verwirrt und erinnerte mich dabei ein wenig an Naruto. Oh man, wenn ich dem das unter die Nase halten würde…. Die Reaktion wäre göttlich.

 

„Nun“, sagte Kurenai und brachte ihr Gesicht ganz nah an das von Kiba. „Das werdet ihr selbst herausfinden müssen.“

 

Wie der Blitz durchfuhr mich die Erkenntnis.

 

„Sie wollen unsere Fähigkeiten samt unserem Kampfverhalten analysieren und herausfinden, wie gut wir im Team kooperieren können. Shinobi müssen auf Missionen auch zusammenarbeiten können, egal ob sie ihren Kameraden mögen oder nicht und darauf kommt es an. Vor allem, da wir uns jetzt alle noch nicht so gut kennen und wir das ganze Ausmaß der Fähigkeiten des jeweils anderen noch nicht einschätzen können“, platzte es aus mir heraus.

 

Kurenai nickte. 

 

„Gut erkannt. Genau das war mein Ziel. Also strengt euch an. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr es schaffen könnt“, sagte die Schwarzhaarige. „Und vor ALLEM, zweifelt nie an euren Fähigkeiten.“ 

 

Dabei richtete sie ihren Blick genau auf mich und Hinata. 

 

„Also schön, die Teams sind, wie folgt: Tora und Hinata, Kiba und Shino.“ 

 

Etwas blitzte in Kibas Augen auf und er blickte triumphierend in meine Richtung. Ich unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Da war ja noch was. Anscheinend hatte der Inuzuka den Kampf auf dem Schulhof genauso wenig wie ich vergessen. 

 

„Das erste Team, also deins Tora, wird sich im Wald verstecken. Ihr werdet dreißig Minuten Zeit bekommen um euch zu besprechen und gewisse Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Dann werde ich euch die Jungen hinterherschicken.“, fuhr Kurenai fort.

 

Prüfend musterte sie unsere Gesichter. „Verstanden? Gut, dann los.“

 

Geduckt saßen Hinata und ich im Gebüsch. Vorsorglich hatten wir Haut und Kleidung mit dem Geruch einer Waldpflanze eingeschmiert. Das mochte jetzt etwas seltsam klingen, doch wir beide wussten um Kibas ausgeprägten Geruchssinn. So würde dieser uns fürs Erste nicht so einfach orten können. Hinata hatte mir von Shinos Insekten erzählt und welche Taktiken sie von ihm kannte. Mit ihrem Byakugan war sie mir zusätzlich noch eine sehr große Hilfe. 

 

Rund um unseren Platz hatte ich kleine Fallen ausgelegt, die die Beiden hoffentlich etwas beschäftigen würden. In meiner Zeit als Diebin hatte ich mir beibringen müssen, diese zu bauen. Denn die hatten mir ein ums andere Mal schon den Hals gerettet. Unsichtbarkeit war eben nicht alles. 

 

„Hinata … könntest du vielleicht kurz?“, fragte ich vorsichtig. Die Schwarzhaarige nickte. 

 

„Ja mach ich. Byakugan.“ 

 

Eine Weile war es still. Angestrengt blickte diese durch den Wald. Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. 

„Noch ist nichts zu sehen. Tut mir leid.“ Ich lächelte. Sie war einfach süß. 

 

„Das macht nichts. Ich meine, die werden sicherlich noch kommen. Und wir beide werden zusammenhalten. Schließlich sind wir ein Team oder?“ Zaghaft nickte sie und legte dann den Kopf ein wenig schräg. „Ein bisschen erinnerst du mich an Naruto, Tora.“ 

 

Verwirrt blickte ich sie an. Ich, sie an Naruto erinnern. Niemals. Wir beide waren doch grundverschieden. 

 

„Warum?“ Eine leichte Röte begann ihr Gesicht zu zieren. Wahrscheinlich schwebte sie gerade in Gedanken wieder bei dem Blonden Uzumaki. Ich grinste. Hinatas Verliebtheit in Naruto war irgendwie schön. Nur wusste ich nicht, ob das für mich dasselbe sein würde. Denn solchen Gefühlen stand ich nach wie vor misstrauisch gegenüber. 

 

„Nun ja ich …“, wurde jedoch von einem gellenden Schrei unterbrochen.

 

„IHHH! Was ist das denn? Wie bekomm ich das Zeugs wieder ab? Akamaru dein schönes Fell!“

 

Fest biss ich die Zähne aufeinander und auch Hinata schien sich zusammenreißen zu müssen. Anscheinend war Kiba in unsere Lehmgrube gefallen …samt Hund. Das Bild, das imaginär vor mir erschien, war einfach zu köstlich.

 

„Na toll. Du Idiot. Jetzt wissen sie, wo wir sind. Das war‘s dann wohl mit dem Überraschungsangriff.“ Shino schien ziemlich genervt von seinem Teamkameraden zu sein. Kein Wunder. Bei dem Lärm, den der Inuzuka veranstaltete. Eine reale Situation wäre in diesem Fall vermutlich nicht so glimpflich ausgegangen. 

 

Dann würde es wohl bald losgehen. Ich grinste. Irgendwie freute ich mich schon auf den Kampf, aber gleichzeitig durfte ich die Beiden auch nicht unterschätzen. Kiba war noch immer sauer auf mich, wegen der kleinen Schlägerei im Schulhof und Shino, die Fähigkeit des Aburame wusste ich überhaupt nicht einzuschätzen. Während Kiba gerne überstürzt handelte, war letzterer der überlegtere. Aber dennoch, beide von ihnen hatten sehr ernst zu nehmende Fähigkeiten. Aber Hinata und ich waren auch nicht ohne. Irgendwie hoffte ich darauf, dass sie uns unterschätzen würden. 

 

„Ich sehe sie. Es geht los“, wisperte Hinata. Ich schluckte und nickte den unsichtbaren Schattendoppelgängern zu, die in den Bäumen um uns herum saßen. 

 

Dann sollten wir ihnen einmal zeigen, was eine ehemalige Diebin und die Angehörige des Hyjuga-Clans so draufhatten.


	33. Zusammenhalt

Versteckt lagen Hinata und ich im Gebüsch und warteten. Einzig unser regelmäßiger Atem und das fröhliche Zwitschern der Vögel, war das, was wir vernehmen konnten. Jetzt hieß es geduldig bleiben und bloß nicht von der Stelle rühren, denn jede Bewegung konnte uns nun verraten. Hinatas Augen waren zittrig auf Umfeld gerichtet. Hin und wieder wanderte mein Blick zu ihr hinüber.

 

Mit einem Satz sprangen Kiba und Akamaru aus dem Gebüsch. Ziemlich verdreckt um genau zu sein. Vor allem der Nin-Ken hatte einiges abbekommen. Sein weißes Fell war über und über mit Lehm und Schlamm bedeckt. Kampfeslust schimmerte in ihrer beider Augen. Kiba hatte sein Kunai gezückt und ein Hauch von Triumph huschte in sein Gesicht. Na, wenn der sich mal nicht zu früh freute.

 

Denn der sichtbare Doppelgänger, welchen er angesprungen hatte, löste sich nun ins Nichts auf. Und Kiba stand bedeppert auf der Stelle. Doch ungewöhnlich schnell hatte er sich wieder gefangen und sah sich aufmerksam um und schnüffelte. Rücken an Rücken, stand er dort mit Akamaru und lauschte. Eigentlich hätte ich ihn jetzt angreifen können, doch irgendetwas hielt mich zurück. Hier stimmte etwas nicht. 

 

Moment! Wo war denn Shino?

 

Leises Rascheln erklang neben meinem Ohr, doch es war nur einer meiner Schattendoppelgänger. Shino hatten diese also auch noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, wo steckte er nur. So langsam aber sicher wurde er mir ein wenig unheimlich. 

 

Etwas kitzelte meine Hand. Zwei kleine Käfer saßen darauf und ich schüttelte sie ab. Aber im selben Moment verstand ich auch. Wo diese kleinen Krabbeltierchen waren, konnte der Aburame nicht weit sein. Ich schloss also die Augen und konzentrierte mich auf meine Umwelt. Versuchte alles Andere in den Hintergrund rücken zu lassen.

 

Diese Technik hatte ich mir selbst beigebracht. Denn wenn ich eines meiner Sinnesorgane nicht belastete, wurden die anderen umso stärker. Und das konnte ich nun voll und ganz ausnutzen. Im ersten Moment vernahm ich nur das Rauschen der Bäume, Kibas Schritte und … ein Zischen in der Luft. Abrupt sprang ich auf und wich dem anfliegenden Kunai aus. 

 

In der Bewegung öffnete ich die Augen und erkannte, dass Kiba sich auf die überraschte Hinata gestürzt hatte, während Shino mich übernahm. Innerlich ärgerte es mich, dass mein Gegenüber diese Brille trug, denn dadurch konnte ich ihn noch weniger einschätzen, aus seinen Augen lesen oder herausfinden, welche möglichen Züge er plante.

 

Urplötzlich schossen Massen von Insekten auf mich zu. Ein schnelle, gezielter und präziser Angriff. Blitzartig sprang ich zurück, leitete Chakra in meine Füße und haftete mich kopfüber an dem nahestehenden Ast fest. 

 

Vollkommen ausdruckslos sah ich zu ihm hinab, versuchte irgendeinen seiner Züge vorherzusehen. Denn momentan widerstrebte es mir noch völlig mein Chakra einfach für einen unüberlegten Angriff zu verschwenden. Eher lag es in meiner Absicht zu warten, bis Shino um einen Großteil weniger Chakra besaß, als ich. Dann war ich ihm einen Schritt voraus und somit in der Lage stärkere Jutsus anzuwenden. 

 

Ein Schrei erklang. Kiba hatte es geschafft Hinata am Boden festzunageln. Akamaru saß daneben und leckte sich sein Fell. Ich verzog das Gesicht. Nein. Nicht Hinata. Durch einen unmerklichen Wink löste sich einer meiner unsichtbaren Schattendoppelgänger aus dem Gebüsch und stieß den Inuzuka von Hinata herunter. 

 

Unsanft krachte dieser auf den Boden, machte eine Rolle und stand wieder auf. Akamaru stellte sich bedrohlich knurrend neben ihn. Doch sein Herrchen schien verwirrt.

 

„Ich weiß Akamaru. Ich kann sie auch riechen. Aber dennoch ist es schwer zu sagen wer die Richtige ist. Um ehrlich zu sein unmöglich.“

 

„Tja, das müsst ihr wohl selbst herausfinden“, sagte mein Doppelgänger und begann die beiden zu attackieren, während sich ein zweiter hinzugesellte. Doch meine Aufmerksamkeit sollte eigentlich Shino gelten, welcher urplötzlich verschwunden war. 

 

Etwas Weißes blitzte unweit von mir auf und sofort verließen vier kleine Shuriken meine Hand. Alles was ich als Nächstes vernahm, war ein bedrohliches Summen. 

 

Und dann kamen sie auf mich zugeschossen. Es schien als hätte Shino all seine Käfer auf mich losgelassen. Instinktiv machte ich einen Schritt zurück, fing mich jedoch schnell wieder. Moment. Hatte ich eben tatsächlich weglaufen in Erwägung gezogen. Nein, das durfte ich nicht. Aufgeben war hier überhaupt keine Option. In einem realen Kampf wäre so eine Entscheidung eher negativ für mich ausgegangen. So oder so würde mich die Käfer erreichen. 

 

Es sei denn…

 

„Jutsu des unsichtbaren Schildes“, sagte ich und spürte wieder einmal die vertraute Nähe, der unsichtbaren, starken Hülle, welche sich um meinen Körper schmiegte und ihn schützte. Das gute an diesem Schild war, dass ich ihn formen konnte, wie ich wollte. All das hing von meiner alleinigen Konzentration ab. 

 

Die Insekten prallten von meinem Schild ab und begannen verwirrt und gleichzeitig wütend zu summen. Und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben, glaubte ich Shino überrascht zu sehen. Auch wenn ich nicht viel von seinem Gesicht erkennen konnte, sah ich dennoch, wie ihm für kurze Zeit seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten. Und diesen winzigen Moment der Ablenkung nutzte ich zum frontalen Angriff.

 

Shino, welcher vorerst ziemlich überrumpelt war, konnte meinen Schläge nur bedingt ausweichen und so ließ ihn einer in den Bauch nach hinten taumeln. Immer schneller flogen meine Fäuste ihm entgegen, spielte ich hier doch auf Zeit, da ich wusste, dass mein Schild nicht ewig halten würde oder sollte. Zu viel Chakra würde er verbrauchen. Um diese Zeitspanne zu verlängern, würde ich noch eine Weile trainieren müssen.

 

Mittlerweile schien sich mein Gegner wieder etwas gefangen zu haben, denn als ich das nächste Mal nach ihm schlug, traf ich ins Leere. Er war ausgewichen und hatte sich in Insekten aufgelöst. Shino hatte in einem unbeobachteten Moment einen Insektendoppelgänger erschaffen und sich selbst in Sicherheit gebracht. 

 

Neben mir rauschte die Luft und ich brachte mich schnell mit einem Satz nach hinten außer Gefahr. Kiba war an mich herangerauscht. Hinter ihm konnte ich eine schwer atmende Hinata ausmachen. Die Hyuga schien sichtlich angeschlagen zu sein. Zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammengerollt lag sie am Boden. Doch schwere Verletzungen konnte ich nirgends erkennen. Nur ein paar Prellungen säumten ihren Körper. 

 

Kiba schien sich zurückgehalten zu haben, was mich überraschte. Die kleine Hyjuga schien nur unter starken Chakraverlust zu stehen. Erleichterung machte sich in mir breit, während ich Kiba musterte. Der Braunhaarige schien auch ziemlich abgekämpft zu sein. Hinata hatte ihm anscheinend ziemlich zugesetzt. Schwer atmend standen wir uns gegenüber. Denn auch bei mir machte sich der Energieverlust bemerkbar. 

 

Ein Knall ertönte und ein weiterer meiner Schattendoppelgänger löste sich in Luft auf. Insekten summten durch die Bäume. Anscheinend sucht Shino nach meinem realen Körper, wobei dieser doch hier auf der Lichtung stand. Oder aber er versuchte mir meine Verteidiger zu nehmen. Das würde ich nicht zulassen.

 

Während ich mühsam Kibas und Akamarus Angriffen auswich, versuchte ich mich auch auf mein Umfeld zu konzentrieren um Shino zu orten. Mit wenigen, schnellen Handgriffen hatte ich, während des Ausweichens, eine Briefbombe aus der Tasche gefischt und diese an ein Kunai gebunden. Bei einem erneuten Ausweichmanöver sprang ich in die Luft und ließ die Waffe in die angestrebte Richtung fliegen.

 

Eine laute Explosion und ein unheimlich knarzendes Geräusch folgten. Durch die Staubwolken hindurch konnte ich einen großen, langen, schwankenden Schatten ausmachen. Es war schon zu spät, als ich begriff. Rasend schnell kippte der Baum auf mich zu. Doch ich war wie erstarrt, konnte keinen Muskel rühren. Ich spürte einen Windhauch, einen donnernden Aufprall und dann legte sich Stille über den Wald.

 

Ich hustete und versuchte mich aufzurichten. Doch es ging nicht, da ein Gewicht auf mir lag. Langsam lichtete sich der Staub und ich erkannte den umgefallenen Baum, welcher nur knapp zwei Meter von mir entfernt war. Meine Beine zitterten, war es für mich im Moment doch eindeutig, was ich da nur gerade so entronnen war. Da hätte sicherlich kein kleiner unvollständiger Schutzschild geholfen, gegen diese immense Kraft. 

 

Aber wie war ich von der Stelle gekommen. Meine Beine hatten sich doch nicht vom Fleck bewegt. Wie konnte das sein?

 

Das Gewicht auf meinen Beinen entfernte sich und ich blickte in die Richtung. Dort, direkt auf dem Boden neben mir, saß niemand anderes als Kiba Inuzuka. Ich brauchte nicht lange um es zu begreifen. Er hatte mir soeben das Leben gerettet.


	34. Von unerwarteten Aktionen

Nach wie vor starrte ich Kiba wie vom Donner gerührt an. Dieser setzte sich auf und blickte mich schwer atmend an. Er schien genauso erschöpft zu sein, wie ich. Die Haare standen in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab. Getrockneter Lehm hing in ihnen und auf den Armen.

 

Noch immer schwirrte diese kleine, aber dennoch so schwerwiegende Erkenntnis in meinem Kopf herum. Niemals hätte ich das von ihm erwartet, wo ich doch dachte, er würde mich nicht leiden können. Zittrig stemmte ich die Hände auf den Boden und erhob mich in eine sitzende Position.

 

„Kiba“, begann ich mit zittriger Stimme. „Warum?“

 

„Wir sind ein Team, wie du vorhin selbst gesagt hast. Gegenseitige Unterstützung, Treue und Loyalität sind die Grundvoraussetzung dafür.“

 

Überrascht sah ich ihn an. Solche Worte hätte ich nie im Leben von ihm erwartet.

 

Akamaru, welcher erschöpft neben Kiba auf dem Boden lag, hob den Kopf und knurrte leise. Ich sah mich um, erkannte jedoch nur Kurenai, welche neben uns aufgetaucht war. Ihr Blick war ernst. Schock durchflutete meine Glieder und ich war wie erstarrt. Wir hatten nicht bestanden. Es musste so sein, denn sonst würde sie nie einen solchen Blick aufsetzen.

 

Ein Ninja landete neben ihr, aber nicht irgendeiner. Es war Kakashi Hatake. 

 

„Ein unterhaltsamer und spannender Kampf, der die Wichtigkeit der Leistungsbereitschaft und des Zusammenhalts wieder einmal verdeutlicht hat. Die Idee mit den Fallen Tora, war sehr gut und auch wie du dich mich Hinata abgesprochen hast“, sagte der Jonin an uns gewandt. 

 

Was sollte das? Ich dachte, Kurenai wäre unsere Ausbilderin, warum also war Kakashi nun hier? Aber bevor ich mit der Frage ansetzen konnte, fuhr die Schwarzhaarige mit der Analyse fort.

 

„Shino und Kiba. Zu Beginn hattet ihr Beiden Schwierigkeiten, euch untereinander zu verständigen und abzusprechen, das hat dann auch dazu geführt, dass Kiba und Akamaru in die Lehmgrube gefallen sind. Doch danach habt ihr euch zusammengerauft und den möglichen weiteren Verlauf besprochen, in welchem eure Zusammenarbeit wirklich gut funktioniert hat. Den Baum umstürzen zu lassen war sicher nicht von dir geplant Tora, aber dennoch auch sehr leichtsinnig. Es hätte sich ernsthaft jemand verletzen können.“ 

 

Ich nickte leicht und entschuldigte mich leise, worauf Kurenai zu lächeln begann und sich ein wenig zu Kakashi umwandte. „Da Kurenai erst vor kurzem zur Jonin ernannt wurde, sollte ich ihr bei der Prüfung ein wenig unter die Arme greifen und beim Bewerten helfen. Und ich bin deutlich positiv überrascht von euren Fähigkeiten.“ 

 

Sein Blick wanderte zu mir und etwas huschte in seine Augen, das ich nicht direkt benennen konnte. Aber es freute mich, dass ihn unsere Fähigkeiten überrascht hatten. 

 

„Das heißt, dass ihr bestanden habt“, sagte Kurenai, deren Lächeln von Wort zu Wort breiter wurde. 

 

Mir entgleisten die Gesichtszüge. Wir hatten es geschafft. Tatsächlich. Hastig rappelte ich mich auf, ignorierte meine schmerzenden Glieder und stürzte auf Hinata zu um diese zu umarmen. Die Schwarzhaarige war viel zu überrascht von meinem Überfall sodass sie erst einmal gar nicht in der Lage war meine Umarmung zu erwidern. Langsam löste ich mich wieder von ihr und sah sie strahlend an. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Wir gehörten zu den drei Teams, die Genin bleiben und ihre Ausbildung fortsetzen konnten.

 

Kurz bevor wir den Platz verließen und uns auf den Weg zurück nach Konohagakure machen konnten, hielt Kakashi mich am Arm auf. Ich wies die Anderen an schon einmal vorzugehen. Lediglich ein misstrauischer Blick Kibas kreuzte den meinen. Er war anscheinend wieder ganz der Alte. 

 

„Ich bin stolz auf dich Tora“, sagte Kakashi, als die Anderen außer Hörweite waren.

 

„Du hast in den letzten Wochen, Monaten, mehr gelernt als so mancher Genin, trotz der Dinge, die du erlebt hast und das rechne ich dir hoch an.“ Mir schoss regelrecht das Blut ins Gesicht. Mit solch einem großen Lob hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Erst recht nicht von Kakashi, der sich mit so etwas doch eher zurückhielt, während Genma das übernahm.

 

Verlegen fuhr ich mir durchs kurze Haar. „Danke Sensei“, sagte ich.

 

„Ihr werdet schon bald auf Missionen gehen. Tu mir den Gefallen und lass dich von dem jungen Inuzuka nicht so sehr aus der Reserve locken. Ich bin sicher, das würde dem Team nicht guttun. Du weißt wovon ich spreche.“

 

Ich zuckte zusammen. Er wusste also von dem Geschehen im Schulhof. Warum auch nicht? Vor kurzer Zeit war er ja noch mein Sensei und somit für mich verantwortlich gewesen. Zaghaft nickte ich und Kakashi wirkte zufrieden.

 

„Tu mir noch einen Gefallen Tora. Erinnere Naruto bitte daran, dass er morgen früh wirklich nichts essen sollte, denn sonst wird die Prüfung für ihn sehr ungemütlich werden.“

 

Dann war er verschwunden und ich stand noch einige Zeit da, ehe in meinem Hirn die Erkenntnis durchsickerte, dass Kakashi möglicherweise Narutos neuer Sensei war. Das würde was werden. Denn auch wenn der Grauhaarige auf den ersten Blick recht verpeilt wirkte, konnte er wirklich streng und unerbittlich sein. Da wollte ich gar nicht wissen, wie seine Prüfung aussah.

 

Als ich vor Narutos Wohnung ankam, war die Türe angelehnt. Vorsichtig stupste ich diese an und betrat den Flur und hielt mir gleich einmal die Nase zu. Puh, stank es hier drin. Naruto hatte zwar nie wirklich etwas von Sauberkeit gehalten, aber dass es so sehr ausarten würde, hätte ich selbst dem Blonden Chaoten nicht zugetraut. 

 

Der Geruch von verfallener, saurer Milch, gepaart mit dem alter Socken, drang mir in die Nase. Interessante Mischung, die aber nicht wirklich meinem Geschmack entsprach. Der Uzumaki lag zusammengekrümmt auf dem Bett und hielt sich den Bauch. Aha, die Bauchschmerzen hatte er anscheinend von der abgelaufenen Milch.

 

Noch immer hatte er mich nicht bemerkt. Erst als ich geradewegs auf das Fenster zuging und es öffnen wollte, war er schwankend aufgesprungen und stellte sich mir in den Weg. Verwirrt hielt ich inne. 

 

„L-lass das Fenster zu.“

 

Entgeistert starrte ich ihn an. War der jetzt komplett pillepalle? Ganz sicher nicht. Doch der Uzumaki rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, stand felsenfest auf dem Fleck und weigerte sich zur Seite zu treten. Frustriert seufzte ich auf.

 

„Naruto. Auf sowas hab ich jetzt wirklich keine Lust. Du holst dir da drin noch ne Lungenvergiftung bei dem Gestank hier. Das ist ja noch schlimmer als Rauchen. Jetzt geh beiseite. Ich hab keine Lust mein restliches Chakra hierfür einzusetzen.“

 

Bockig wie ein Kleinkind verschränkte mein Gegenüber die Arme und ließ sich auf sein Bett plumpsen, was zur Folge hatte, dass er sich aufgrund der Erschütterung erneut den schmerzenden Bauch hielt. 

 

„Ich nehme an, das war die Milch“, fragte ich, während ein kühler Luftzug einen Teil des Gestanks aus dem Zimmer vertrieb. 

 

„Sakura hasst mich“, murmelt Naruto in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, ohne auf meine Frage zu antworten. 

 

„Tut sie nicht. Vielleicht mag sie dich nicht besonders. Aber hassen? Nein.“

 

Naruto blieb stumm, drückte die Hand auf den Bauch und wollte aufstehen, doch sein Fuß, trat auf eine am Boden liegende Socke und ehe ich mich versah, schleuderte es ihn nach hinten zurück aufs Bett. Stöhnend blieb er liegen.

 

„Oh Mann ey, das nervt, echt jetzt. Und morgen ist dieser verdammte Test, wo wir nichts essen sollen. Wenn ich mir jetzt auch nur den Gedanken ans Essen erlaube, wird mir schlecht. Echt jetzt.“

 

Ich erlaubte mir ein schiefes Grinsen. Spätestens Morgen früh, wenn die Bauchschmerzen vorbei waren, würde der Uzumaki wieder einen unersättlichen Hunger verspüren. Mein Magen krampfte sich zusammen als ich an den Test dachte, der dem Blonden und seinem Team noch bevorstand. 

 

Langsam wandte ich meinen Blick wieder Naruto zu, welcher ausgebreitet auf dem Bett lag und versuchte seine Bauchschmerzen nicht zu zeigen. 

 

„Bleib liegen Naruto. Ich mach dir einen Tee, der gegen die Bauchschmerzen.“

 

„NEEEEIIIN! Alles nur keinen Tee! Ich brauch das nicht, mir geht es gut. Echt jetzt.“ Ruckartig setzte Naruto sich auf, doch erneut ging ein schmerzerfüllter Ausdruck über sein Gesicht und er ließ sich erschöpft wieder in die Kissen zurückfallen.

 

Mit drei Schritten war ich in der Küche angelangt. Und es erwartete mich das pure Chaos. Ich seufzte und begann die Ärmel hochzukrempeln. Da würde noch einiges an Arbeit vor mir liegen.


End file.
